Diosa Oscura: Versión E&B
by FungysCullen13
Summary: Un arqueólogo de espíritu libre y un genio tímido y distraído encuentran a una vampiresa de 500 años quien cree ser una Diosa. Intentan llevarla a hurtadillas a Estados Unidos, enseñarle sobre el mundo moderno, e intentan con todas sus fuerzas no enamorarse de la Diosa Oscura. OOC/AU/Rated M. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Capítulo 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Lissa Bryan, yo sólo traduzco.**

Muchísimas gracias a mi querida Isa por la corrección de este capítulo.

* * *

**Diosa Oscura**

Por Lissa Bryan

~.~

**Capítulo 1**

..

Edward ordenó que prepararan su jet en cuanto recibió el mensaje de Jacob. Subió las escaleras, sacó una de las maletas Hermès del armario y comenzó a lanzar ropa al azar ahí dentro mientras marcaba el número de su madre. Esme Cullen respondió. Su suave y modulada voz de dama tenía un toque de sorpresa por la llamada de su hijo. Era miércoles. Él usualmente llamaba los lunes y jueves.

—Hola querido.

—Hola madre. Llamo para decirte que lo siento, pero no podré ir a tu almuerzo de mañana. —Era por una de sus numerosas recaudaciones de fondos para la caridad; no podía recordar qué causa apoyaba, pero Tanya se lo había recordado esa tarde justo antes de irse de compras.

—¿Oh? Siento escuchar eso. —Esme no necesitaba preguntar. Simplemente esperó la explicación que, sabía, venía enseguida. Lo conocía muy bien.

—Jacob llamó. Está en una excavación en el sur de América y tuvo algunos problemas.

La voz de Esme se hizo más fría, aunque fue casi imperceptible, como pasaba cada vez que Jacob era el tema de conversación. —Nada demasiado serio, espero.

—No sé qué pasó. Me mandó un mensaje solicitando mi ayuda.

—¿Cuándo regresarás?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello. —No estoy seguro. En unos días, supongo.

—¿Tanya sí va a venir al almuerzo?

Él hizo una mueca. Tanya estaría furiosa. —Yo… uh… no sé. No he hablado con ella. Debería llegar a casa pronto y… —escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose—. Ya llegó. Le diré que te llame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Cuídate, querido.

—Claro. Te quiero. —Edward colgó y salió al pasillo. Podía ver a Tanya abajo en el recibidor, quitándose la bolsa del hombro. Su pequeño perro, Noodles, salió de ella hacia el piso de mármol. Noodles vio a Edward en la parte alta de las escaleras y lo miró mal. Edward le regresó la mirada con enojo. Odiaba a ese perro. Estaba muy poco entrenado, era mimado y dejaba desastres en sus antiguas alfombras Aubusson. Detrás de él entró el chofer, tambaleándose debajo de las abultadas bolsas de compras.

—¿Arriba, señora?

—Sí —dijo Tanya, sin siquiera mirarlo, y él subió las escaleras, bufando bajo la pesada carga y entrando por la puerta al vestidor de Tanya, una habitación de invitados que tuvieron que convertir para guardar toda su ropa y zapatos. Edward se hizo a un lado cuando pasó el chofer y murmuró el _"Gracias"_ que Tanya debió decirle. Tanya vio a Edward y sonrió—. Hola, cariño. ¡Uf! ¡Qué día! ¡Tuve que recorrer toda la ciudad para encontrar los nuevos Christian Louboutins! Y, ¿la empleada de ventas en Divas? Tuvo el _valor_ de intentar decirme que todavía no salían a la venta. Yo dije…

Edward interrumpió porque pudo ver que Tanya estaba a punto de lanzarse en uno de sus ataques de ira en toda regla y él no podía esperarse hasta después de que ella se tranquilizara para decirle sus noticias.

—¿Puedes venir aquí un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.

Levantó la vista a las escaleras con un ligero ceño fruncido. Su mano se deslizó grácilmente por la barandilla. El enorme diamante de su anillo de compromiso brillaba con la luz. Lo siguió a la habitación y se congeló cuando vio la maleta en la cama.

—¿A dónde vas?

Trató de mantenerse firme. —Sudamérica.

Los ojos de ella se estrecharon. —¿Te llamo _él_? —Edward se sorprendió de que recordara a donde se había ido Jacob.

—Así es.

—Y te vas a ir corriendo para rescatarlo del desastre en el que se metió esta vez.

—Tanya, él es…

—Lo sé, lo sé —espetó—, ha sido tu mejor amigo desde los seis años. Lo he escuchado antes, Edward. ¿Qué hay de _mí_? Soy tu prometida. Deberías preocuparte más por lo que _yo_ quiero.

—_Sí_ me preocupa lo que quieres.

—¡No, no lo haces! Tendré que ir a ese almuerzo sola mañana. ¿Sabes cómo se _mirará _eso? Todas las personas importantes estarán ahí. —Tanya provenía de una familia de clase media y estaba profundamente consciente de su estatus social como su prometida, al ser aceptada por el reino de la "alta sociedad". Estaba obsesionada con tener la ropa "perfecta", los zapatos "perfectos" y la casa "perfecta" en el vecindario "perfecto". Incluso su pequeño perro, Noodles, había sido elegido por su linaje y apariencia más que por afecto.

—No estarás sola, estarás con mi madre. —Esme era una mejor compañía que él en el campo social.

—¡La gente pensará que no te preocupo lo suficiente como para estar conmigo!

—Eso no es verdad —protestó Edward—. Solo diles…

—¿Qué me cambiaste por Jacob de nuevo? ¡_No_ voy a decir eso! —Los ojos oscuros de Tanya flamearon con enojo—. Ha llegado el momento, Edward, de que elijas quién de nosotros significa más para ti. _Él_ o yo.

Edward no dijo nada. Metió algunos calcetines en la maleta. Esperaba que fueran pares, pero no tenía manera de saberlo.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—¿_Él_ o yo?

—¿En serio? Por Dios, Tanya.

Lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Habían dejado de tener efecto en él desde que descubrió que podía hacerlas caer en el momento justo.

—¿Te vas a quedar conmigo, o te irás con _él_?

—Me voy, tengo que hacerlo.

Se quitó el anillo de compromiso y se lo lanzó. Golpeó la mejilla de Edward con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle una cortada. Sintió un pequeño chorro de sangre bajar por su rostro y se lo cubrió con una mano instintivamente.

—¡No esperes que esté aquí cuando regreses! —espetó y se giró para salir corriendo de la habitación. Haciendo una mueca, Edward fue al baño y se limpió la sangre de la herida con un pedazo de papel. Se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que su corazón debería estar rompiéndose en ese momento, pero todo lo que sentía era una ligera sensación de alivio porque el argumento hubiera terminado. Limpió cuidadosamente la herida y luego se puso una bandita.

Regresó a la habitación y vio el anillo tirado en la alfombra. Lo levantó, poniéndolo en la mesita de noche. Le serviría a ella que lo dejara ahí para que su irritante perro se lo tragara. Tenía una urraca voracidad por cosas brillantes y una vez se había tragado la tapa de una cerveza cuando Edward la había dejado caer despreocupadamente al piso mientras veía televisión, necesitando un viaje a media noche hasta el veterinario. Edward desearía haberse quedado con los rayos X, porque encontraba la imagen extrañamente graciosa, para el gran disgusto de Tanya, a pesar de que la emergencia había sido resuelta fácilmente y sin dolor con un emético.

Terminó de empacar y puso su laptop y Kindle, junto con sus respectivos cargadores, en una bolsa de mano. Se dirigió a las escaleras. Tanya no estaba a la vista. Su chofer estaba sentado esperando en una silla junto a la puerta. Se puso de pie cuando vio a Edward y tomó la maleta de su mano cuando Edward llegó a él.

—¿Es todo, señor? —preguntó.

—Sí, gracias. —Una de las cosas que Esme le había enseñado a Edward, era a ser amable con todos sin importar su estatus social. Era como debía comportarse un caballero o una dama, y era algo que no podía hacerle entender a Tanya. Ella parecía creer que riqueza y amigos de alcurnia la liberaban del estorbo de la cortesía con aquellos "inferiores" a ella.

Edward se subió a la parte trasera del carro mientras el chofer subía su maleta a la cajuela. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Estaba esperando que Tanya llegara a la puerta y al menos se despidiera de lejos, aunque no le ofreciera un beso de despedida antes de irse.

El chofer se subió al carro y salieron del camino de coches. La puerta se quedó firmemente cerrada, no hubo Tanya que saliera corriendo y llorando hacia el carro para besarlo una última vez antes de irse, para sollozar diciendo que lo amaba. Edward se acomodó, inquieto. Tal vez en esta ocasión hablaba en serio.

Si en verdad era el final, Jacob estaría encantado. Siempre le desagradó Tanya. Jacob insistía en que Edward podía encontrar algo mejor, que _debería_ encontrar algo mejor. Estando con Tanya, dijo, arruinaba las oportunidades de encontrar a la chica perfecta para él, lo cual había sido el tema de la conversación —más bien argumento— que tuvieron seis semanas antes, justo antes de que Jacob se fuera a Catalupa.

—_¡Amigo, te _engañó_!_

—_Se sentía sola. Yo la dejé sola —Edward la defendió automáticamente, usando las escusas que ella le había dado y él había aceptado._

—_Edward, te fuiste tres días._

En realidad, Edward no quería articular la verdadera razón por la que no quería perderla, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que Jacob ya lo sabía. Estar con Tanya era cómodo. Tanya evitaba que su madre lo sermoneara sobre "sentar cabeza". Tanya lo había presionado, había presionado su relación por todas sus etapas, iniciando con el primer beso hasta elegir un anillo de compromiso. De acuerdo, ella no era muy brillante, pero Edward consiguió suficiente estimulación intelectual en la universidad, ¿no? Y escuchar a Tanya parlotear acerca de ropa de diseñador o las sutiles maquinaciones para subir en su escalera social le permitían a su mente irse a la deriva. En realidad, era casi Zen.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y Edward tomó la maleta que le ofrecía el chofer con un agradecimiento y una agradable y buena propina presionada contra la palma de su mano cuando Edward le dio un apretón. Siempre les daba buena propina para intentar compensar las groserías de Tanya. Su jet esperaba en la pista y el piloto estaba de pie en la cima de las escaleras rodantes de metal. Edward conocía al piloto, así que fue capaz de saludarlo y charlar por un momento mientras el copiloto revisaba los controles de seguridad. La asistente de vuelo, por otro lado, era una desconocida. Tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba entre sus _"Por favor" _y _"Gracias"_, la única conversación que podía hacer. Ella era amigable, del tipo irritable, y, eventualmente, el piloto tuvo que llamarle para rescatar al pobre Edward, cuyo rostro estaba de un rojo ardiente y cuyo tartamudeo estaba haciendo que sus pocas palabras fueran ininteligibles.

Afortunadamente solo, se aseguró a sí mismo en uno de los sillones de piel felpudos. Aceptó el refresco que la asistente de vuelo le llevó. Estaba más tranquila y solo le sonrió por su agradecimiento, así que el piloto debió haber hablado con ella. Edward prometió darle un aumento en su siguiente cobro. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a los brazos del sillón cuando el avión comenzó a rodar por la pista. Estadísticamente sabía, que la mayoría de los aviones que se estrellaban ocurrían mientras aceleraban o cuando aterrizaban y siempre se ponía nervioso en esas ocasiones. No perdió la tensión hasta que el avión se elevó y el piloto usó el intercomunicador para decir:

—Señor Cullen, puede usar sus aparatos eléctricos ahora.

Sacó su laptop y la encendió, yendo inmediatamente al buscador, donde tecleó dos palabras: "Catalupa arqueología". En unos segundos tuvo sus respuestas.

..

**_Arqueólogos Encuentra Evidencia de una Antigua Cultura Avanzada en Catalupa._**

_Arqueólogos que se encontraban excavando en los bosques de Catalupa han encontrado un templo complejamente elaborado, el primero en ser encontrado dentro del área._

—_Sabíamos que los antiguos habitantes de Catalupa estaban avanzados —dice Lauren Mallory, líder del programa arqueológico de la Universidad de Austlyn, cuyos investigadores encontraron el monumento—. Había evidencia artística en templos como este, pero nunca habíamos localizado uno, pero ahora los antiguos Catalupa pueden tomar su lugar entre Incas, Aztecas y Mayas como líderes en construcción._

_Mallory dice que la localización del templo se debe al dedicado trabajo del equipo de la Universidad de Austlyn, investigadores que estudiaron minuciosamente imágenes satelitales y mapas topográficos hasta que el sitio fue localizado…_

..

Edward se sentía indignado en nombre de Jacob. Jacob no tuvo apoyo en su teoría de que los monumentos en Catalupa existían sin ser descubiertos. No hubo "equipo" que trabajara en localizar un posible edificio; había sido solo Jacob quién había estudiado las imágenes y mapas sin fin, ya tarde en las noches, después de terminar de dar su clase del día.

La universidad se había negado a financiar la excavación cuando Jacob localizó el sitio, así que Edward había pagado por ellos. Ninguno había esperado que la primera excavación fuera un éxito. Después de todo, el campo de la arqueología muchas veces envolvía el tener que mover enormes pilas de tierra para intentar encontrar diminutos fragmentos de cerámica o pedazos de piedra. Jacob había esperado encontrar algún indicio, encontrar algunas pruebas que lo llevaran a un sitio prometedor en el futuro. Lo que había descubierto era algo que se encontraba una vez cada generación, algo con lo que todo arqueólogo soñaría, pero nuca experimentaría en la vida real.

Había llamado a Edward para contarle las noticias, hablando tan rápido por su emoción que Edward apenas pudo entender lo que estaba diciendo por la crepitante conexión. El templo era pequeño, en forma de pirámide y hermosamente conservado gracias a la vegetación de la jungla que había crecido sobre él. Le había enviado a Edward resmas de fotografías para obtener su opinión acerca de los textos e imágenes grabadas en los escalones que los excavadores descubrieron uno a uno. Parecía ser un templo dedicado a adorar a la Diosa Oscura, una religión sobre la que se conocía muy poco, pero había mucha especulación.

Pasaron las últimas seis semanas limpiando el sitio de los escombros y ahora estaban listos para entrar al templo en sí. Jacob estaba convencido de que también había una tumba dentro del edificio, pero el departamento de arqueología había descartado esa idea. Si las búsquedas preliminares estaban en lo correcto y la estructura era un templo con viviendas para los sacerdotes, los tabúes de muerte que había en Catalupa habían impedido que se enterrara a alguien en el sitio.

Jacob no se inmutó. Ya había probado una vez que los expertos se habían equivocado y lo haría de nuevo. Su traducción de los tallados en las paredes exteriores (una traducción que no era aceptada universalmente) decían que este era el sitio de adoración y entierro de la Diosa Oscura. El problema recaía en el hecho de que la palabra para "entierro" en el idioma Catalupa era la misma que "lugar de descanso". Todos aparte de Jacob (incluyéndose Edward, aunque nunca lastimaría a Jacob diciéndole eso) pensaban que significaba que la Diosa Oscura moró en ese complejo, aunque si había sido una persona real adorada como la reencarnación de la Diosa, una estatua, o un espíritu, nadie lo sabía aún.

Y ahora, después de sus mordaces denuncias de que la búsqueda de Jacob era una pérdida de tiempo, Lauren se había abalanzado a tomar parte del crédito. Pobre Jacob, tendría que estar furioso. Edward no sabía qué pensaba Jacob de qué podría hacer. Podía amenazarlos con quitarles su financiamiento, pero ahora que Jacob tenía algo interesante que mostrar por su trabajo, la universidad financiaría felizmente el resto de las excavaciones.

El siguiente artículo era de un periódico local de Catalupa. Edward leyó el original en español y descubrió que ahora los oficiales de Catalupa estaban aclamando que "los arqueologistas" (ese extraño plural de nuevo) no habían pedido permiso para excavar. Habían otorgado el permiso para excavar el suelo, señalaba el artículo, no para excavar un edificio. Edward se alegró ligeramente. Ahí, por lo menos, estaba un problema que él podría resolver. Tenía experiencia con política y los sobornos funcionaban la mayoría de las veces.

Haría lo que pudiera, pagaría lo que fuese necesario, porque Jacob era su mejor amigo. Su único amigo.

* * *

Jacob estaba en su cabaña firmando unos papeles cuando Lauren tocó la puerta y entró antes de que él pudiera darle premiso. Esa era su personalidad, a él le molestaba, irrumpiendo donde le diera la gana, sin importar que fuera aceptada o no. Desde que los oficiales universitarios, encabezados por Lauren, habían descendido en su búsqueda, le habían ordenado que dejara de excavar, tanto por la universidad —que quería más conservacionistas en el sitio— y por los oficiales gubernamentales de Catalupa, quienes estaban alarmados por la atención de los medios de comunicación y la importancia del hallazgo en sí.

Jacob estaba bastante molesto por la implicación de la universidad, que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. A pesar de su libre y, de alguna manera, imprudente vida personal, era muy cuidadoso en su trabajo. Nadie se había quejado nunca en esa área, y muchos de los "conservacionistas" que estaban mandando eran trajes vacíos y personas como Lauren, que nunca habían estado en la suciedad de una excavación real.

—Holaaaa —dijo Lauren y se recargó contra la puerta después de cerrarla. Hoy había estado usando una camisa delgada de algodón con mangas largas sobre una blusa de tirantes, pero ahora la camisa de manga larga había sido removida y la tenía atada en la cintura. No estaba usando sostén—. ¿Cómo estás, Jake? —preguntó con una sonrisita.

—¿Desde antes o después de que te robaras el crédito de mi descubrimiento?

—No me robé nada —contradijo Lauren—. Eres un empleado de la universidad, Jacob. Usaste nuestros recursos para tu búsqueda. Por lo tanto, cualquier cosa que descubras es considerada un "producto del trabajo" y pertenece a la universidad.

—Joder, _mentiste_ —dijo Jacob—. Eso es lo que más me molesta. No hubo un maldito "equipo". Solo fui yo y todos ustedes cabrones dijeron que estaba desperdiciando mi tiempo y ahora que resulta que tenía razón, me sacas del camino para limpiarte frente a las cámaras.

Ella se enderezó y caminó unos pasos hasta donde él estaba sentado en su mesa, cotoneando las caderas. Se inclinó, dándole una clara vista de su blusa de tirantes si se disponía a mirar (lo cual no hizo).

—Supongo que podría ser… convencida… para mencionar tu nombre en mi siguiente entrevista.

—Ese no es el punto, y lo sabes. —Se echo atrás en la silla, alejándose de ella, y tomó un trago de la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mesa—. Debería ser yo quién abriera ese templo, pero al parecer ahora tienes problemas más grandes que solo yo. Los de Catalupa ahora están intentando revocar mi permiso para excavar, así que podrías perder toda la bola de cera.

Se encogió de hombros. —Estoy segura de que la universidad arreglará algo con ellos, solo tienen miedo de perder el control de una búsqueda mayor —trazó con su dedo su mandíbula y él se alejó.

—Déjalo ya, Lauren. Se terminó.

—No tiene por qué ser así.

—Sí, sí tiene. Te lo dije desde el principio, era algo de una sola vez. Prometiste no hacer esto.

—No me daba cuenta de lo buenos que somos juntos —dijo. Bajó la voz a lo que creía era un tono sexy—. Dios, Jake, fuiste el mejor que he tenido y no puedo esperar para tener más. —Intentó subirse en su regazo y él se puso de pie, casi tirándola al piso.

—Dije _no_, Lauren.

Su expresión cambio de lujuria a enojo. Lo miró mal. —¿Cuál jodidos es tu _problema_?

—En este momento, _tú_ —dijo con sinceridad—. No me agradas, Lauren.

Temblando con furia, se giró y salió dando un portazo de su remolque. Él pensó que no se había hecho ningún favor a sí mismo, pero era por esto que tenía su regla, una regla que dejaba completamente en claro para todas sus parejas: nunca dormía con ninguna mujer más de una vez. Se suponía que eliminaba la posibilidad de formar lazos afectivos. Él sabía, incluso en ese momento, que follar a Lauren era un error, pero estaba borracho y ella era persistente, y todos sus escrúpulos habían salido volando por la ventana cuando ella reveló esos magníficos pechos que tenía.

Bebió más cerveza y se masajeó las sienes. Dios, deseaba que Edward estuviera ahí. Edward siempre tenía consejos excelentes para ese tipo de situaciones, incluso aunque él mismo fuera un inepto social.

Recordaba el primer día que se conocieron. Ambos, de seis años, comenzando el primer año en una escuela nueva. Edward no había hablado con nadie en su primera semana ahí, y Jacob había sentido una afinidad casi instantánea con el solitario y callado niño pelirrojo. Reconocía en Edward los mismos rasgos nerviosos que en el gato salvaje que vivía en su alpende. Su abuelo, quien todavía vivía en la reserva, le había enseñado que si una criatura tenía miedo a las personas, tenías que acostumbrarlo a los humanos sentándote cerca de ellos en silencio y fomentando lentamente la interacción. El escritorio de Jake estaba junto al de Edward y todos los días elegía un lugar junto a él también en el almuerzo. Una semana después, Edward le ofreció una galleta de su lonchera, y después de eso, fue fácil ser su amigo.

Jacob descubrió rápidamente que Esme Cullen lo odiaba, aunque ella era demasiado amable y refinada para demostrarlo abiertamente. Jacob, tan sensitivo como era, reconoció las sutiles pruebas. Él no era, de ninguna manera, lo suficientemente bueno para ser amigo de su preciado hijo. Jacob era pobre. Su familia vivía en la Sección Octava de viviendas. Sus ropas estaban andrajosas y muchas veces sucias y, cuando pasó el tiempo, él creció más rápido de lo que eran remplazadas. Su padre era un borracho habitual que había vivido con discapacidad desde que un accidente DWI lo había paralizado, y su madre era escandalosa y tonta. Su hermano mayor, Emmett, era arrestado constantemente y pasaba más tiempo dentro que fuera de la cárcel, y su hermana Alice tuvo dos hijos antes de abandonar la preparatoria.

Él sabía que Esme tenía la esperanza de que Edward superara su amistad con Jacob y, para cuando entraran a preparatoria, prefiriera a los chicos más ricos y populares. A veces, Esme Cullen podía ser muy ciega en lo que respectaba a su hijo. El desaliento y la preocupación de Esme por su hijo habían crecido exponencialmente después de la muerte de su esposo. Había concentrado toda su energía en intentar empujarlo a ser el príncipe Cullen que debería ser, arreglándole citas y enviándolo a fiestas a las que no quería ir. Estaba convencida de que su timidez era algo que podía superar si lo _intentaba_.

Dios sabe que él tuvo éxito en todas las otras cosas que intentó. Resultó ser que Edward Cullen era brillante. No solo un niño inteligente, sino uno de esos raros genios que le daban gracia a la humanidad una o dos veces cada siglo. Parte de su ineptitud social era que su mente estaba rara vez en el presente. Hacía ecuaciones diferenciales en la cabeza y fallaba al notar que una chica le estaba coqueteando.

Se pudo haber graduado mucho antes, pero se negó a ser adelantado. Y cuando llegó la hora de la universidad, tenía las opciones de Harvard, Yale, Stanford… y decidió ir a la Universidad de Austlyn donde había sido aceptado Jacob. Era una buena escuela, bastante respetable en círculos académicos, pero era una elección extraña para aquellos que conocían su inteligencia cuando decidió ir a un colegio comunitario.

Él y Jake compartían un pequeño apartamento cerca del campus, pagado por Edward, quien a los dieciocho, tuvo acceso al fideicomiso dejado por su abuelo. Ellos eran, probablemente, los únicos chicos en la universidad que tenían su propia sirvienta, pero era un requerimiento para ellos porque Jacob era un total haragán y Edward rara vez le prestaba atención a su alrededor el tiempo suficiente para saber si estaban limpios o no.

Era un acuerdo que funcionaba para ambos. Edward necesitaba a Jacob para que le recordara que tenía que comer, ir a clases, asegurarse de que sus calcetines combinaban y su camiseta no contrastara con sus pantalones (Edward era completamente daltónico). Y necesitaba a alguien que calmara las cosas con el casero cuando hacía cosas como llenar las paredes con ecuaciones escritas con un marcador Sharpie porque no pudo encontrar un pedazo de papel.

Jake necesitaba la paciencia de las tutorías de Edward para ayudarle con algunas de sus clases y mantenerlo centrado. Sin la ayuda de Edward en el campo académico, y después, su asistencia monetaria cuando los préstamos de Jake no cubrían los costos, Jacob nunca hubiera cumplido su sueño de convertirse en arqueólogo. No tenía ni idea de cuánto dinero le había pedido prestado a Edward con el paso de los años. Probablemente Edward sabía hasta el último centavo, porque tenía una memoria increíble para números, incluso si no podía recordar cosas mundanas como comprar los vivieres, pero se negaba a divulgarlo o incluso considerar dejar que Jake le pagara. Ni siquiera dejó pagar a Jake por el capricho de un viaje al que había arrastrado Jacob a Edward hasta Tijuana para ver si los rumores de espectáculos de sexo eran reales. Para Edward, quien siempre lo había tenido, el dinero carecía de importancia. Y Jake tenía la suficiente gracia para no dejar que su orgullo se metiera en el camino.

Jacob ayudó a Edward a salir de su coraza en ciertas ocasiones. Con Jacob había ido a su primera fiesta, había bebido su primera cerveza, besado por primera vez a una chica. Las chicas amaban a Edward. A pesar de su indomable cabello rojizo y su mandíbula que normalmente llevaba encima alrededor de tres días sin rasurar, ellas caían a sus pies. Edward rara vez se daba cuenta, y cuando lo hacía, su primera reacción era retirarse, sonrojarse y tartamudear. Las chicas también encontraban eso encantador, y él siempre tenía un rebaño de aspirantes rondando su periferia, incluso después de que comenzó a usar su compromiso con Tanya como escudo.

_Tanya_. Los labios de Jacob se fruncieron tan solo de pensar su nombre. Esa perra se había apoderado completamente de la vida de Edward desde el momento en que lo vio. Y Edward la había dejado. A ella no le importaba que él fuera callado porque ella hablaba constantemente. No le importaba que fuera tímido porque ella era audaz y extrovertida. Solo había una parte de su vida que Edward se había negado a dejar que controlara, y esa era su amistad con Jacob. Había ganado una victoria significativa (a sus ojos) cuando logró que Edward comprara una casa solo para ellos dos, pero —por más que intentara— no podía borrar a Jacob de la vida de su prometido.

Un pequeño consuelo era que Esme parecía odiar a Tanya más de lo que odiaba a Jacob. Jacob había aprendido de modales con su asociación a Edward y, con el paso de los años, eso lo había hecho ligeramente más aceptable ante sus ojos. Tanya tenía la fuerte opinión de que la gente debía aceptarla como era.

Jacob se terminó la cerveza y lanzó la botella al bote de reciclaje. Edward llegaría pronto. Él sabría qué hacer con los permisos y cómo recuperar este descubrimiento de las garras codiciosas de Lauren. Era su templo, y estaría loco si dejaba que alguien que no fuera él lo abriera, después de todo su esfuerzo en el trabajo y persistencia cuando todos los demás dijeron que era un tonto. Todos menos Edward, eso es.

* * *

Edward nunca había estado en Catalupa, y él había imaginado condiciones más primitivas. En lugar de eso, el avión aterrizó en una próspera capital y fue llevado en una limosina por carreteras en buen estado. Solo cuando se acercaron al sitio en sí, que se encontraba en una región agrícola rural, fue transferido, junto con un par de expectantes arqueólogos, a un vehículo todo terreno y llevado a través de una enorme área boscosa, la cual tenía un camino recién hecho, hasta el lugar de la excavación.

Edward había evadido el tener que hablar con sus compañeros pretendiendo simplemente que no sabía español. Los arqueólogos de Catalupa hablaban libremente frente a él, creyendo estar protegidos por la barrera del lenguaje. Estaban ofendidos porque el mayor descubrimiento arqueólogo de la historia de Catalupa había sido hecho por un extranjero. Todos decían que ellos hubieran sido capaces de encontrarlo, si sus respectivas universidades les hubieran dado los fondos para hacerlo. Tenían la impresión de que Jacob se había tropezado con esa búsqueda por casualidad.

Ya era de tarde cuando llegaron al campamento. Edward estaba impresionado por lo limpio y pulcro que estaba, considerando que usualmente Jacob no era ninguna de las dos cosas cuando se trataba de su acuerdo de convivencia. Había una colección de cabañas prefabricadas en círculo, con las tiendas más grandes alrededor de ellas y una fila de tiendas al aire libre donde los trabajadores examinaban minuciosamente la tierra que había sido removida de la excavación. Cualquier cosa que no pasara por los cuadros de un centímetro del alambre de la malla de los tamices se revisaba para ver si tenía señales de haber sido trabajado o hecho por humanos.

—¡Edward!. —Jacob salió de una de las tiendas, donde había estado ayudando a con las revisiones. Contrario a algunos arqueólogos en la academia, él todavía disfrutaba haciendo el "trabajo pesado". Vestía una percudida camisa de hombros blanca y pantalones flojos sobre las botas de trabajo. Era musculoso, sus brazos bronceados y tatuados atraían las interesadas miradas de muchas mujeres según iba pasando. Jacob sonrió y abrazó a Edward—. ¿Cómo estás, hombre? ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Edward sintió los ojos de todos en el campamento sobre ellos. —Estoy bien. El viaje estuvo bien.

—Tan platicador como siempre, amigo. Ven, vayamos a mi cabaña. Tengo aire acondicionado. —Edward lo siguió, cambiando sus maletas al otro brazo. Dentro de la choza, estaba piadosamente frío. Se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la mesa cubierta de documentos y suspiro aliviado. Aceptó la botella de agua que Jacob sacó del refrigerador y tomó un largo trago.

—Gracias.

—De nada. —Jacob tomó una cerveza y le quitó la tapa, lanzándola con indiferencia sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?

—Nada.

—Mm. ¿1.65 metros y 54 kilos de _'nada'_?

Edward ignoró eso. —He estado leyendo acerca de tus… dificultades, y seré honesto, Jake. No creo que haya mucho que yo pueda hacer. Entre más atención atraiga esto de la prensa internacional, más difícil se hace.

Antes de que Jacob pudiera responder, una mujer tocó en la puerta y entró al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos color claro se abultaron como los de un Pug, lo cual le daba a su mirada un aspecto perpetuamente de sorpresa. Edward la reconoció de catálogo de la facultad, y puede que la haya visto una o dos veces en las horribles fiestas de Navidad a las que Tanya lo arrastraba cada año, pero nunca había hablado con él.

—Holaaaa —ronroneó, estirando la palabra hasta que se quedó sin aire. Miró a Edward de la cabeza a los pies sin intentar ser sutil—. Doctor Edward Cullen. Siempre he querido conocerlo. Jake, ¿no vas a presentarnos?

—Lauren, Edward. Edward, Lauren. —Jake tomó otro trago de su cerveza—. No usa el "doctor".

Lauren lo miró feo y luego le sonrió a Edward. —¿No fuiste tú quién tradujo finalmente el antiguo lenguaje Catalupa?

—Sí —dijo Edward.

Ella esperó, pero él no siguió. —Pero pensé que estabas en el departamento de física.

Edward se removió incómodo. Estaba en la lista de la facultad como profesor, pero nunca había dado una clase, y todos los que trabajaban en la universidad debían saber ya la forma en que él iba de departamento en departamento según su estado de ánimo. Ciertamente a la universidad no le molestaba, porque él siempre salía con algo remarcable en cada disciplina que perseguía hasta que algo más llamaba su atención.

Jake intervino. —Sí, está en el departamento de física. Técnicamente.

Lauren no le hizo caso. —¿Cómo rayos haces eso? —preguntó—. De física a lingüística… tiene que ser un cambio bastante amplio.

La cara de Edward ardía. No dijo nada.

—Bueno, gracias por visitar —dijo Jacob—. Estoy seguro de que tienes montones de cosas por hacer ahora que estás a cargo de la excavación. No te detendremos más.

—En serio, Edward —presionó—. ¿Cómo descubriste eso?

Jacob suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. —Es como cualquier otro código, Lauren. Buscas patrones y determinas el valor de las integrales. Lo trabajo como si fuera un problema matemático.

—Ooh. Eso es taaan inteligente —Lauren soltó unas risitas y miró a Edward por debajo de sus pestañas, pero él no la estaba mirando.

—Sip, muy inteligente. Gracias por venir, Lauren. —Jacob se puso de pie y la llevó hasta la puerta—. Ahora, adiós.

—Por favor, Edward, pasa a verme antes de que te vayas —Lauren le lanzó una sonrisa sobre su hombro y Jacob le cerró la puerta en la cara. Se dejó caer en su silla y jugó moviendo su botella de cerveza por la mesa.

—Me dijo hoy en la mañana que me van a mandar a casa.

—¿Qué? ¡Estás bromeando!

—Joder, desearía que así fuera.

—¿Qué pasó?

Jake jaló la etiqueta de su cerveza. —¿Oficialmente? Quieren que regrese a casa para dar una clase de verano porque una de las instructoras está en permiso de maternidad. Extraoficialmente, es porque Mallory quería una segunda ronda y la rechacé. Y… bueno, me conoces. Estaba enojado así que no fui muy amable.

—¿Puedes disculparte?

—No servirá de nada.

Edward suspiró. Se tomó el resto del agua y lanzó la botella al bote de reciclaje de Jake.

—Me estoy exprimiendo el cerebro y no puedo encontrar una manera de regresarte tu excavación, Jacob. Lo siento.

—Lo sé —dijo Jacob—. Sé que ya no lo voy a recuperar, pero hay una cosa que no me van a quitar.

—¿Qué?

Jacob miró a Edward a los ojos. —Voy a ser el primero en entrar. Esta noche, tú y yo vamos a entrar.

* * *

En el campo de las malas ideas, Edward catalogó ésta junto con la de Napoleón al ir a la Batalla de Waterloo y la insistencia de Edison de la corriente continua. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahí, siguiendo a Jacob en lo desconocido? Porque no podría sacarle esta idea de la cabeza a Jake y no podía dejarlo ir solo.

—Yo seré Howard Carter y tú puedes ser Lord Canarvon —había dicho Jake. Lord Canarvon y Carter habían entrado a la cámara del sepulcro del Rey Tutankamón antes de que fuera abierta "oficialmente", escondiendo el agujero de entrada detrás de una canasta en las fotos que habían tomado de la antecámara.

—Esto es una locura —murmuró Edward.

Jake le sonrió. —¡Lo sé!

Bajaron los escalones que llevaban a las puertas. Una cadena con candado las mantenía cerradas. Jake le había dado a Lauren las llaves que le había exigido cuando le fue a decir que lo mandarían de regreso a casa. Ella no sabía que el candado traía un juego de dos llaves, eso significaba que Jacob tenía otro par de llaves que abría los dos candados.

—¿Crees que nos mandarán a la misma prisión? —preguntó Edward malhumorado.

—No te preocupes, no nos van a atrapar.

—¿Te das cuenta de que cada una de las veces que me has dicho eso, nos han atrapado?

—Cada vez, ¿huh? Bueno, hay muchas probabilidades de que algún momento sea la excepción. —Jacob hurgó en su mochila y le dio a Edward una linterna Maglite—. Además, técnicamente no estoy rompiendo ninguna ley. Los permisos no han sido revocados oficialmente, y Lauren ni siquiera ha anunciado todavía que me voy. Estoy rompiendo la cara de códigos éticos y probablemente me despedirán si me atrapan, pero no iremos a prisión. —Bajó la vista a la carátula iluminada de su reloj. Les quedaban cincuenta y cinco minutos. El guardia al que habían sobornado regresaría entonces y ellos tendrían que irse, quitando todo rastro de su presencia.

Edward iluminó con su lámpara la cámara vacía que había más allá de las puertas.

—Jesús, Jake, _mira_… —Había una pintura en la pared que representaba a la Diosa Oscura, bebiendo la sangre que sacrificaban los adoradores que bailaban a su alrededor. La pintura estaba tan suave, como si la hubieran pintado ayer. Edward deseaba poder ver los colores, pero para él todo eran sombras de gris, desde un color ligero hasta más oscuro. La Diosa Oscura estaba representada por una mujer de piel pálida con largo cabello negro. En la pared de enfrente, ella tenía las manos levantadas y caía la lluvia. Estaba de pie sobre los cuerpos muertos que representaban a los enemigos y la vegetación crecía a su alrededor. La estilización artística indicaba una conexión con los Inca.

—Vamos, Edward —urgió Jake. Edward movió a otro lado su luz. Él podría haber estado ahí de pie toda la noche analizando los diversos aspectos de esas dos obras de arte. Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo de piedra, sus zapatos aplastando la arena del suelo. Tal vez era yeso, de pinturas similares que alguna vez adornaron esas paredes, y que se convirtió en polvo. Caminaron lentamente al centro de la entrada, intentando evitar pulverizar más de eso.

—Santa mierda —soltó Jake.

—¿Qué?

—¡Mira! —Jake aluzó una esquina y Edward vio una pila de esqueletos ahí. Retazos de tela, destellos de metal, pedazos de joyería.

—¿Sacerdotes? —la voz de Edward estaba llena de asombro. Encontrar un sitio tan inmaculado como este, como si las últimas personas que lo visitaron hubieran salido caminando simplemente y hubieran cerrado la puerta detrás de ellos, era algo inaudito. Incluso la tumba de Tut había sido saqueada un par de veces antes de ser encontrada por Carter.

—Probablemente. —Jake movió su luz por la habitación y ambos jadearon. El altar seguía ahí, con el cuenco para sacrificios sobre él. Había piezas de joyería encima, cubiertas por una ligera capa gris de polvo. ¿Ofrendas para la Diosa?

Edward localizó algo y caminó a la parte trasera del altar. Una de las piedras de pavimentación había sido movida ligeramente a un lado y debajo había una abertura oscura y vacía.

—Jacob, ven aquí.

—¿Qué _fregados_? —respiró Jacob. Miró a Edward sorprendido—. Tenía razón. ¡Tenía la maldita _razón_! _Hay_ una tumba aquí. Incluso si es solo ceremonial…

Edward se arrodilló e hizo la piedra a un lado, demasiado ansioso y curioso para preocuparse por estar perturbando el lugar. Otra escalera, aunque más empinada y estrecha, estaba debajo. Quitaron las piedras suficientes para entrar y se apuraron a bajar a la tumba. El aire frío subió hacía ellos, llevando una esencia de… ¿especias? Algo delicioso.

—Huele igual que el pasillo de especias en el supermercado —comentó Jacob. Edward no podía recordar si alguna vez había estado en el pasillo de especias de un supermercado, así que no corroboró esa declaración.

—Huele… —Edward inhaló profundamente—… _adictivo_. —Era el tipo de aroma que tu nariz ansiaba, una esencia que te haría permanecer ahí, solo para poderla disfrutar un poco más.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, entraron en una habitación que estaba cubierta por brillantes pinturas. Jacob gimió con alegría cuando vio los cofres, cojines, jarrones, cuencos y todo tipo de cosas esparcidos por la habitación, como si su ocupante acabara de irse. ¿Ofrendas? ¿Muebles? No se sabía lo suficiente del estilo de vida de los antiguos Catalupa para decirlo. Ciertamente, esas eran cosas que no se habían visto nunca antes, cosas que agregarían una inmensa riqueza a su almacén de conocimiento de personas y sus culturas.

En el centro de la habitación, había piedra tallada… rectangular. Edward se acercó lentamente y la examinó desde los cuatro lados.

—Jake, ¿qué supones que es esto?

Jacob se acercó y añadió su luz a la de Edward. —Es un sarcófago —susurró—. Sé que lo es. No puedo creerlo. Jódeme, ¡no puedo _creerlo_!. —Pasó sus dedos por los tallados y una mirada de determinación cruzo por su rostro cuando se quitó la mochila del hombro.

—Jake, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Lo voy a abrir.

—No, de ninguna manera. —Edward extendió una mano para agarrar la bolsa—. Jacob, detente a pensar por un momento. No sabemos lo que hay dentro, en que condición se encuentra. Exponerlo al aire…

La mandíbula de Jacob se apretó. —Lo voy a abrir. Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo irme sin saber si tenía razón.

—No puedes usar una palanca en esto, Jake, no es correcto. Eres un arqueólogo, por Dios, ¡no Indiana Jones!

Jacob se quitó su camiseta y envolvió la orilla de la palanca para evitar picar o raspar la piedra. Metió la palanca en una orilla debajo de la tapa y empujó. La tapa se levantó ligeramente con una bocanada de aire aromatizado con ese exuberante y rico olor a especias. Edward llenó sus pulmones y se inclinó para ayudar a Jacob a quitar la tapa con cuidado. Como la entrara al templo mismo, si no podía disuadir a Jake, haría todo lo posible por minimizar las consecuencias. La deslizaron unos cinco pies y luego aluzaron con sus luces adentro.

—Santa mierda —dijo Jacob suavemente.

—No… puedo… creerlo… —jadeó Edward sorprendido.

Dentro estaba recostado el cuerpo de una mujer perfectamente conservado. Era más pálida que el papel, pero aparte de eso parecía que estuviera durmiendo. Una corona oscura con plumas negras adornaba su cabeza y grandes piedras talladas en forma de disco colgaban de sus orejas. Su pálido rostro era tan increíblemente perfecto que ninguno de los dos podía apartar la vista. Absolutamente simétrico, notó Edward. Sus ojos tenían forma de almendra y estaban ligeramente estirados en las orillas. Su nariz estaba perfectamente derecha con un perfecto puente que se abría ligeramente sobre unos carnosos y, a la vista, suaves labios. Estaba envuelta en un vestido de color pálido, fijado con broches ornamentales tallados en los costados.

—Tan… _hermosa_… —respiró Edward. Estiró la mano y tocó su mejilla.

La mujer abrió los ojos.

Edward dejó caer su lámpara y caminó hacia atrás tropezándose. Él y Jacob gritaron, pero Jacob no tuvo oportunidad de retirarse. La mujer se levantó y salió del sarcófago en un segundo, tenía doblado a Jacob como si estuvieran bailando y lo estaba empujando hacia un agujero. Su rostro estaba enterrado en el cuello de él.

Jacob soltó un grito estrangulado e intentó alejarla. Edward se levantó del piso y agarró su Maglite. Con un artefacto o no, iba a darle una paliza a esa mujer si no soltaba a su amigo. La agarró de los hombros y jaló, pero era como intentar jalar un edificio. Haciendo una mueca, porque nunca antes había golpeado a una mujer, Edward le pegó en la nuca con la lámpara. Su corona de plumas se rompió y cayó al suelo, liberando su cascada de cabello oscuro.

Ella estiró un brazo y golpeó a Edward en el centro del pecho. Quedó desparramado contra el suelo de piedra. Soltó a Jacob y él se dejó caer contra el suelo, sus ojos agrandados y mirando todo mientras jadeaba y se retorcía como un pez fuera del agua.

Un segundo después la mujer estaba sobre Edward. Sintió un dolor cegador en un costado de su garganta y entonces, increíblemente, un agonizante _placer_ y no pudo ni siquiera gritar mientras todo se oscurecía.

* * *

Aquí les va otra historia de nuestra querida Lissa. Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Lissa Bryan, yo sólo traduzco.**

Muchísimas gracias a mi querida Isa por la corrección de este capítulo.

* * *

**Diosa Oscura**

Por Lissa Bryan

~.~

**Capítulo 2**

..

Jacob escuchó el eco de los sollozos de una mujer.

_Alice. Alice está llorando_.

Estaba llorando porque descubrió que otra vez estaba embarazada y Riley estaba furioso con ella. Él exigió una prueba de paternidad y dijo que tendría que llevarlo hasta la corte si quería conseguir manutención para el niño.

—No te preocupes, Allie —murmuró—. Te ayudaré. —Había conseguido un segundo trabajo ese verano para ayudarla a pagar…

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no era Alice quien estaba llorando y, sin lugar a dudas, él estaba muy lejos de casa. Él y Edward estaban solos en la tumba, la cual estaba ligeramente iluminada por las linternas que dejaron caer. Edward no se había movido del lugar donde lo había tirado la mujer. Jacob intentó ponerse de pie, pero el mareo lo abrumó. Gateó lentamente con sus manos y rodillas hasta donde estaba Edward y buscó pulso en su cuello.

_Oh, gracias a Dios_. El alivio lo debilitó más, casi hasta colapsar. _Gracias a Dios._ Edward estaba vivo y, extrañamente, ese lado de su cuello se veía ileso. Jacob sintió su propio cuello, el lugar donde sintió que la mujer lo mordía y lo encontró perfectamente intacto. Si no fuera por las gotas de sangre en su hombro, habría pensado que todo fue imaginación suya.

—Edward —Jacob habló en voz alta, lo más que se atrevía. Lo sacudió gentilmente—. Edward, despierta.

Edward gimió y abrió los ojos con esfuerzo.

—¿Qué pasó? —musitó. Jake lo ayudó a sentarse y Edward se aferró a los costados de su cabeza como si quisiera detenerla de dar vueltas. Parpadeó varias veces y miró alrededor a la cámara de entierro vacía—. ¿Qué _era_… esa cosa?

—La Diosa Oscura —dijo Jacob suavemente. Edward sacudió su cabeza, intentando aclararse.

Se ayudaron mutuamente a ponerse de pie, temblando y buscando balance. Jacob levantó las linternas y le dio una a Edward. Miró las escaleras con un poco de miedo. Todavía podía escuchar los sollozos venir desde la habitación de arriba. Miró de regreso a Edward, pero Edward le estaba mirando el cuello.

»Sí, tú tampoco tienes marcas de mordeduras.

Edward aferró una mano a su garganta y la quitó como si esperara ver sangre.

—Pero _vi_… —señaló las gotas de sangre que había bajo el hombro de Jacob y sacudió la cabeza—. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

Jacob recogió su camiseta del suelo y se la puso. Se preguntó si Edward habría sentido lo mismo que él cuando la mujer le mordió el cuello: dolor abrazador y luego un placer tan intenso que ni siquiera podía comenzar a describirlo. Jacob había experimentado con drogas al pasar de los años, y nada de lo que había tomado le había provocado ese tipo de éxtasis. Imaginó que se había desmayado tan solo por la intensidad de eso, que su cerebro había hecho cortocircuito como un fusible sobrecargado.

—No hay otra forma de salir. Tenemos que subir —dijo Edward, probablemente más para convencerse a sí mismo que a Jacob. Ambos subieron las escaleras lentamente. Edward se adelantó a Jacob para ir primero por la estrecha abertura que habían descubierto. Ninguno de ellos era un buen luchador, pero Edward había tomado clases de karate, uno de los intentos fallidos de Esme para aumentar la confianza de su hijo.

Se deslizaron por la abertura y se agacharon detrás del altar, aunque la luz de sus linternas anunció su presencia. Ambos se asomaron al mismo tiempo por la orilla. La mujer del sarcófago —la Diosa Oscura— estaba sentada en el suelo junto a los esqueletos, sollozando como si tuviera el corazón roto. Jacob no pudo evitar mirar la abertura que tenía en un lado de su vestido que se abría cerca de su cadera, revelando una pierna larga y bien proporcionada. Sus pies estaban descalzos y llevaba un grueso brazalete de oro alrededor de uno de sus delicados tobillos. Su cabello café oscuro caía sobre su espalda y hombros, era lo suficientemente largo para arrastrar la tierra del suelo que había debajo de ella.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —siseó Edward—. ¿Correr?

Jacob sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo irme. Tengo que descubrir quién es.

Edward miró a Jacob como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. —Nos _atacó_.

La mujer giró la cabeza y los vio. Su rostro inhumanamente bello se veía suave y vulnerable, bañado en lágrimas —lágrimas _rosas_— mientras los miraba. Se veía asustada. ¿Asustada de _ellos_?

Jacob amaba a las mujeres. Amaba todo en ellas. El suave cabello y la suave piel, la forma en que olían, sus sonrisas, las misteriosas maquinaciones de sus mentes. Pero esa adoración del sexo femenino también creó una debilidad en él, la razón de que se negara a crear lazos afectivos: no podía soportar ver a una mujer llorar. Lo derrumbaba, lo hacía buscar desesperadamente una manera de detenerlo.

Se irguió, todavía un poco débil y tembloroso, y se aferró a la orilla del altar para estabilizarse mientras daba sus primeros pasos lentos y cautelosos hacia ella.

—Hola —dijo suavemente—. Por favor no llores.

Ella apartó la vista de él, regresándola a los esqueletos del piso. Estiró la mano para tocar un brazalete de oro. Jacob se dio cuenta, aspirando profundamente, que la embriagadora esencia de especias que había en la tumba provenía de ella.

»Soy Jacob. Éste es Edward. ¿Quién eres tú?

Ella no lo miró ni respondió. Su dedo acariciaba el brazalete de oro, quitándole el polvo de siglos atrás.

—Tiene que ser un tipo de broma —decidió Edward—. Lauren debía de saber que harías esto, así que ella hizo los arreglos para que esta mujer se metiera al sarcófago vacío y asustarnos a morir.

—¿Y _mordernos_?

—Puntos de presión. Para dejarnos inconscientes. Por… uh… alguna razón.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza. —Mallory no es tan inteligente y, hasta donde tengo entendido, no tiene nada de sentido del humor. Lo que sea que es esto, no tiene nada que ver con ella.

—¿Qué otra alternativa hay? ¿Qué ella es en realidad una Diosa?

—No sé —dijo Jacob—, pero tengo la intención de descubrirlo. —Se acercó lentamente a ella y se puso en cuclillas a unos pies de distancia, dándole espacio para que no se sintiera abrumada. Ella lo miró con cautela—. Soy Jacob.

Se quedó viéndolo.

»Um… _¿Habla español_? —Jacob mismo no hablaba español, pero parecía un buen lugar para comenzar.

Ella parpadeó.

»Edward, di algo en Catalupan antiguo.

—Solo porque pueda _leerlo_ no significa que sepa _hablarlo_ —dijo Edward con un poco de irritación en su voz—. Nadie sabe cómo se pronunciaban las palabras o dónde deberían colocarse los acentos.

—Intenta.

Edward recitó algo. La mujer no reaccionó.

Jacob bufó frustrado. —Bien, intentemos esto de nuevo. —Se señaló a sí mismo—. Jacob. _Jay-cub_. —Señaló a Edward y dijo su nombre lentamente, enunciando cada sílaba con cuidado. Entonces señaló a la mujer y la instó con la mirada.

Ella dijo algo que tenía muchas combinaciones extrañas de consonantes y vocales agudas. La última sílaba sonaba como "bela" así que él la repitió.

»¿Bella? ¿Está bien eso? ¿Puedo llamarte _Bella_?

Ella vaciló y luego lo repitió.

»Bella. —No asintió ni negó con la cabeza y, de todas formas, él no estaba tan seguro de que esos movimientos tuvieran el mismo significado cultural.

—Bien. Ya vamos avanzando. Jacob. Jaaay-cub.

Después de un momento, ella intentó repetirlo. —Shay-kod.

—Jay-cub.

—Shaykob.

—Bastante cerca —dijo alegremente. Señaló a Edward y dijo su nombre lentamente. Ella lo distorsionó en su primer intento y mejoró muy poco en el segundo.

—¿Ed? —preguntó.

Edward hizo una mueca. Odiaba que truncaran su nombre, pero asintió.

Bella bajó la vista a los esqueletos y dijo algo. Su voz era suave y melodiosa, y el lenguaje que hablaba era denso y complejo. Jacob miró a Edward, quien estaba escuchando atentamente.

—¿Entiendes algo de eso?

—Ni una palabra —replicó Edward sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ni siquiera puedo decir si es Catalupan o no. Todo lo que sé es que es algo que nunca antes había escuchado.

Jacob tuvo una idea. No había aprendido mucho del antiguo lenguaje Catalupan, pero sí conocía unas pocas palabras. Dibujó los símbolos que significaban "Diosa Oscura" en la tierra que había frente a ella. Ella solo se quedó viéndolos.

—No puede leer —dijo Edward—. Tenía la sospecha de que el alfabetismo Catalupa era solo para el clero y ahora…

—Guarda la antropología para más tarde, _Ed_. Tenemos que pensar en lo que vamos a hacer. —Jacob levantó la muñeca y vio su reloj. Había pasado una hora y media. Hizo una mueca. Eso no era bueno.

Bella agarró la muñeca de él y la jaló hacia sí, casi tirando a Jacob en el proceso. Se quedó viendo el pequeño disco con las manecillas brillantes y lo picó curiosamente con un dedo. Jacob se lo quitó, dándoselo y ella liberó su brazo. Él se puso de pie, viendo como ella le daba la vuelta, acariciando con su dedo la carátula como si el vidrio fuera un misterio para ella. Y quizás sí lo era. Se lo llevó al oído como si pudiera escuchar los pequeños engranes traqueteando adentro.

—¿A qué te refieres con pensar en lo que vamos a hacer? Salimos de aquí lo más rápido posible y le rogamos a Dios por no ser vistos en el proceso.

—¿Qué hay de ella? No podemos _dejarla_ aquí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… —Jacob vaciló por un momento—. Porque no está bien. Obviamente ella está… confundida. Necesita nuestra ayuda.

Edward lo consideró por un momento y parecía que estaba a punto de aceptar que Jacob tenía razón cuando oyeron un golpe y voces gritando. Luces de linternas rebotaban en las paredes del pasillo.

—Oh, mierda —dijo Jacob. Miró a Edward, esperando que saltara con una de sus geniales ideas en ese momento, pero Edward solo estiró las manos y miró a Jacob sin poder hacer nada. Bella los miró del uno al otro, y vio el pánico en sus rostros. Se puso de pie y agarró sus manos. Su piel era suave como la seda, pero tan fría como las piedras del suelo. Dijo algo rápidamente y jaló de ellos hacia atrás del altar, bajando las escaleras hasta su tumba.

—Ya hemos estado aquí, cariño —dijo Jacob, incluso aunque sabía que ella no podía entenderle—. No hay forma de salir. —Habían llegado al fondo y Jacob movió la mano para indicar las cuatro paredes de piedra que los rodeaban.

Ella lo ignoró. Puso las palmas de sus manos contra el sarcófago y le dio un empujón. El enorme bloque de basalto negro hizo un ruido sordo de raspado mientras era arrastrado por el suelo, el raspeo arenoso de piedra contra piedra protestando.

Edward dejó caer su linterna con un estrépito y su boca se abrió sorprendida. Jacob se agacho rápidamente y la recogió. Casi podía ver las matemáticas trabajando en la cabeza de Edward: el peso estimado del sarcófago basado en su tamaño y la aparente densidad de la piedra, un peso gigantesco movido por la pequeña mujer frente a ellos. Estaba viendo un imposible e intentaba hacer los cálculos de cualquier otra manera posible que pudiera explicar lo que estaba viendo.

Bella dejó de empujar cuando apareció un agujero de forma rectangular en el suelo. Les hizo un gesto y se dejó caer en él.

Jacob avanzó después de ella.

—¡No, Jake, espera! —jadeó Edward y lo agarró del brazo—. ¡No sabemos que hay ahí abajo!

Las luces y las pisadas habían llegado a la entrada de la tumba.

—Sí, pero sabemos que es lo que viene allá arriba. ¡Vamos! —Jacob lo jaló a la orilla del agujero. Iluminó con su luz adentro, pero no pudo ver nada de lo que había abajo, solo una piscina de oscuridad.

Edward le sonrió con pesar. —No sé por qué te dejo convencerme de hacer estas mierdas. —Y, con una sacudida de su cabeza, saltó al agujero.

Jacob respiró profundamente y lo siguió. Cerró los ojos infantilmente y cayó. Aire frío pasaba a su alrededor junto con el olor de piedra mojada. Un par de brazos lo atraparon. Un par de brazos suaves y femeninos. Su delicioso aroma a especias jugueteó en sus fosas nasales.

—Uh, gracias —dijo Jacob. Ser cargado por los brazos de una mujer al estilo de novia recién casada que cruza por el umbral de la puerta era una experiencia nueva y única para él. Era especialmente bizarro considerando que él era casi dos veces más grande que dicha mujer. Bella lo puso sobre sus pies con una pequeña sonrisa.

La linterna de Edward se movió a su alrededor, iluminando las paredes de piedra mojadas. El suelo sobre el que estaban de pie era tierra apisonada. Se sentía como si hubiera caído en un calabozo de un castillo Europeo. Rayos de luz que provenían de arriba atravesaban el aire, pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para llegar al fondo.

Bella dijo algo. Volvió a agarrar sus manos, poniéndose entre Edward y Jacob, y mirando hacia adelante. Jacob mantuvo su linterna apuntada hacia el piso mientras Edward movía la suya alrededor para iluminar el espacio frente a ellos. Los pies descalzos de Bella se asomaron bajo su larga falda cuando caminaba y Jacob vio el destello de un anillo de oro que tenía en uno de sus dedos. Entraron a un pasadizo largo y bajo, y la luz de la linterna iluminó el agua frente a ellos. Edward se detuvo de golpe, pero ella dijo algo animándolo y siguió caminando, jalándolo detrás de ella.

—No nado —explicó Edward. Hizo la mímica de moverse en el agua, luego se tapó la nariz y levantó la mano, moviéndola como si se estuviera ahogando bajo las olas. Su madre había pagado por lecciones, había contratado un entrenador privado de natación, todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir, pero, simplemente, Edward Cullen no podía flotar. Se hundía como una piedra sin importar qué tanto se moviera.

Bella lo miró como si fuera idiota.

—Nuuu naduuu —repitió, y señaló un espacio de una pulgada entre sus dedos.

—Oh —dijo Edward y se sonrojó tanto que Jacob pudo verlo en la diminuta luz—. Sigue, entonces.

Las voces detrás de ellos disminuyeron hasta que los únicos sonidos que quedaban eran los de sus respiraciones y el chapoteo de sus pies en el agua.

—Joder, está frío. —Jacob hizo una mueca cuando se filtró dentro de sus botas de trabajo. Su voz hizo eco en las paredes de piedra. Pensó en los pobres pies descalzos de Bella y la levantó para cargarla. Bella se quedó rígida en sus brazos por un momento pero luego se relajó y paso los brazos por el cuello de él. Él se sorprendió de lo ligera que se sentía. Era pequeña, con una delicada estructura ósea, pero aun así no podía pesar más de 45 kilos, si es que alcanzaba ese peso. Ese pensamiento encajaba en su mente relacionó con que las personas de la antigüedad eran más pequeñas que las personas de la época moderna, esto se debía a la comida actual en la que abundaban las grasas y era rica en nutrientes, pero lo descartó. Como Edward, todavía no estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo imposible, pero lentamente comenzaba a entrar en su mente.

Edward examinó las paredes del túnel. —¿Cuál crees que sea el propósito de esto?

—No sé. Sin embargo, alguien le dedicó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para construirlo.

Edward regresó la luz al camino que tenían enfrente y maldijo suavemente al ver que la salida estaba bloqueada por un derrumbe. Jacob sintió que su corazón se hundía. Tendrían que darse la vuelta y regresar para enfrentar el espectáculo, supuso.

Bella hizo un pequeño sonido y se removió para que la bajara. Jacob la dejó sobre sus pies y ella hizo una seña para que se alejaran. Ambos retrocedieron obedeciendo automáticamente, mirándose entre sí con confusión. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Ella movió las manos y la pila de piedra rota voló como si hubiera sido propulsada por una silenciosa explosión. Ahora tenían una visión libre de obstáculos de la selva desde una pequeña colina. Las piedras chocaron con los árboles cercanos, derribando algunos de ellos con estallidos similares al de un disparo.

—Sabe telequinesia —dijo Jacob, como siempre, el primero en declarar lo obvio.

—Es imposible —replicó Edward automáticamente—. Las leyes de la física…

—Pues no fueron las leyes de la física las que nos salvaron el trasero. Vámonos de aquí antes de que alguien venga a investigar qué fue el ruido. —Jacob volvió a cargar a Bella en sus brazos porque no podía correr por el bosque descalza. Edward lo siguió, corriendo fácil y ágilmente entre los árboles. (Edward corría muchas millas al día después del amanecer.)

—¿Sabes a dónde vas? —preguntó cuando saltó sobre un tronco caído.

Jacob tenía un buen sentido de la orientación. —Sí. El campamento debe estar aquí cerca. —Se detuvieron en el borde del bosque, mirando los remolques y cabañas que había en el claro. En esta hora antes del amanecer el campamento debería estar tranquilo y en silencio, pero era un hervidero de actividades.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Jacob.

—Caminamos como si no hubiera pasado nada —sugirió Edward—. Llegaremos por el lado contrario, como si acabáramos de regresar de la ciudad. Está a una distancia corta, ¿verdad?

—Un poco lejos en esa definición, pero sí. —Jake se rascó la barbilla. No podía pensar en nada mejor, así que atravesaron los árboles hasta el lado del campamento donde la carretera se interponía entre los árboles. Salieron del camino y caminaron casualmente al campamento, aunque sus corazones latían desenfrenados y la cara de Edward se veía como un faro. Tal vez deberían apartar la mirada y silbar desafinadamente para completar la imagen de inocencia exagerada. Jacob mantenía fuertemente agarrada la mano de Bella, esperando que ella no decidiera golpear y morder a alguien más. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de detenerla si lo hacía.

Lauren los vio cuando pasaron la primera fila de tiendas.

—¡Ahí _estás_! —espetó—. ¿Dónde demonios has estado?

—En la ciudad.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Um, eh… er… —Probablemente debieron haber pensado antes en su historia.

—No importa. —Lauren le dedicó a Bella una mirada mordaz—. Puedo _adivinarlo_.

Bella entrecerró los ojos ante el tono y la mirada. Jacob le agarró el hombro con su mano libre y le dio un apretón gentil que esperaba ella interpretara como _"Por favor, no te comas a mi jefa. Al menos no ahora."_

Ella lo miró y se relajó ligeramente.

—No importa. El templo ha sido saqueado. Estamos intentando reunir un equipo para entrar y evaluar los daños lo más pronto posible.

—Buena suerte con eso —le dijo Jacob.

El rostro de ella decayó. —¿No vas a ayudar?

—Me dijiste que ya no soy parte de este proyecto, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que me ibas a mandar a casa. Buenas noches. —Llevó a Bella a su choza y consiguió meterlos a salvo. Colapsó sobre una de las sillas con un gran suspiro de alivio—. Oh, gracias Dios. Te prometo que nunca volveré a hacer algo como eso si me dejas salir bien de ésta.

—No le mientas al Todopoderoso —dijo Edward—. Probablemente es karma malo o algo así. —Se quedo de pie. Solo quedaba una silla vacía y era impropio tomarla en presencia de una dama.

La dama en cuestión estaba examinando todo lo que estaba su alcance con una mirada de fascinación en sus facciones. Había una ventanita en la puerta, la única ventana de la cabaña y la picó con su dedo, luego la rascó con la uña. Luego, la pequeña palanca en la pared captó su atención y la bajó, apagando las luces. Lo levantó de nuevo, y saltó ante la repentina iluminación. Estiró el cuello para mirar la luz.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —Jacob le preguntó a Edward.

—Sí, por favor. —Jacob se inclinó en su silla y sacó tres botellas de refrigerador, cerrándolo con su codo. Giró las tapas de cada una y las dejó en el piso. Luego pensó en los pies descalzos de Bella y las levantó de nuevo, dejándolas en la mesa. Le dio una cerveza a Edward y le ofreció la otra a Bella—. Tómala —le urgió—. Tómala. Sabe bien. —Tomó un trago de su propia cerveza para demostrarle, luego acarició su estómago—. Mmm. Rico.

Ella parecía escéptica, pero tomó la botella. Olió el contenido e hizo una mueca. Era la frialdad de la botella lo que le interesaba. Se giró hacia el lugar de donde había visto que había sacado las botellas y jaló la manija. Saltó de nuevo cuando se encendió la luz de adentro y luego estiró las manos, asombrada por el aire frío que salía de la caja. Fue entonces cuando se encendió el aire acondicionado. Saltó en la silla de Jacob antes de que él pudiera parpadear, parada sobre sus puntillas en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre las piernas de Jacob y estirando las manos frente a ella. Ella le sonrió, una sonrisa exultante y emocionada, como si las maravillas de este nuevo mundo la emocionaran.

Él sacudió la cabeza internamente. ¿Era de verdad un "nuevo mundo" para ella? Era imposible de creer, pero no podía explicar las cosas que había visto esa noche. Edward estaba sacudiendo la cabeza también. Se sentía perplejo y un poco molesto por ello. Muy pocas veces Edward Cullen se encontraba con preguntas que no podía responder.

Jacob tomó la mano de Bella, bajándola gentilmente de la silla. Su pulgar estaba presionado contra la muñeca de ella y se congeló sorprendido. Sintió con más cuidado. Bella se bajó y lo miró curiosamente, pero no se apartó. Jacob levantó lentamente una mano, para no asustarla, y la puso en el costado de su cuello. Ella lo miró, pero se quedó quieta. Él presionó los dedos contra la arteria carótida de ella y luego se giró a Edward.

—Yo… er… no sé cómo decirte esto, pero ella no tiene pulso.

—¿Qué? _Claro_ que tiene pulso. Tal vez solo tiene presión baja. —Edward avanzó un paso y levantó lentamente la mano, al igual que Jacob. Ella le permitió presionar los dedos contra el costado de su garganta. Él frunció el ceño. Movió los dedos. Parpadeó. Los movió de nuevo.

Y entonces se tambaleó hacia atrás, dejándose caer con pesadez en la silla, con el rostro casi tan pálido como el de Bella.

»No puede ser —dijo—. Yo… Es que… Esto no es _posible_.

Jacob miró el reloj. —Cinco y media de la mañana. Ya hemos visto al menos seis cosas imposibles antes del desayuno.

—_Tiene_ que haber una explicación —insistió Edward—. Solo tenemos que encontrarla.

Jacob se recargó contra el refrigerador. —¿Cómo cuál?

—¡No sé! —espetó Edward. Cerró los ojos—. Lo siento. No pretendía…

Jacob movió una mano. —Olvidado.

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello. Se quedó parado en salvajes mechones y remolinos. Jacob siempre había bromeado que Edward iba tras el estilo de Einstein, pero Esme siempre lo atrapaba y se lo cortaba antes de que creciera mucho. Ella se lo mantenía muy corto cuando era joven en un intento de contenerlo, pero el cabello de Edward parecía determinado a oponerse a cualquier intento de domarlo. Su hábito de pasarse la mano por el cabello no ayudaba. Bella se dio cuenta y se acercó intentando aplacarlo. Edward se congeló cuando sus manos revolotearon sobre su cuero cabelludo, peinándolo con sus dedos.

Jacob estaba sorprendido porque no la alejó. Nunca había visto a Edward permitir que alguien lo tocara así, al menos frente a otros. Ni tampoco estaba de un rojo brillante o tartamudeando. Tenía la mirada de un venado frente a las luces de un carro, pero no se movió. Jacob sintió un extraño cosquilleo de alarma dentro de él, pero decidió agruparlo con las docenas de otras cosas en las que necesitaba pensar después cuando tuviera tiempo.

Ella no tardó mucho tiempo en aburrirse de jugar con el terco cabello de Edward, y movió su atención más adelante, esta vez hacia los papeles en el escritorio. Agarró uno y lo giró de un lado a otro, como si intentara encontrarle sentido a la escritura. Lo dejó de lado y agarró un dibujo que el había hecho de su templo, arruinado y medio enterrado en la vegetación. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas rosas. Pronunció esa palabra larga y complicada, que parecía ser su nombre, y se señaló a sí misma, luego al dibujo.

Jacob asintió. —Tu templo. Lo sabemos.

Ella dijo algo más y señaló el cielo. Tronó los dedos y señaló el suelo.

Jacob miró el suelo para ver qué era lo que estaba señalando, pero no vio nada.

Ella señaló de nuevo el suelo con insistencia. Cuando Jacob no cumplió sus órdenes (cualesquiera que fueran), lo levantó de su asiento y lo empujó contra la alfombra del piso, de rodillas. Ella era gentil —al menos ninguno de sus miembros estaban rotos— pero estaba determinada a empujarlo en la posición deseada. Sonrió cuando lo vio en su lugar y palmeó su cabeza. Luego señaló de nuevo al cielo y a sí misma. Acunó las manos como un cuenco y las movió hasta la garganta de él, y Jacob pensó en las vibrantes pinturas brillantes en las paredes de la entrada del templo, de adoradores bailando a su alrededor, soltando gotas gordas de sangre en un cuenco. Ella extendió y agitó sus dedos mientras los movía a través del aire.

—La adoras y ella hará que llueva —dijo Edward.

—Es una selva —dijo Jacob—. ¿Cuánta más lluvia necesitan?

—O tal vez los adoradores pensaban que era selva _por causa_ de ella. —Edward enterró las manos en su cabello de nuevo—. Escúchame, hablando sobre esto como si fuera real.

—¿Me puedo levantar ya? —le preguntó Jacob.

Ella no respondió, había localizado una fotografía en la mesa y la estaba mirando sorprendida. Pasó un dedo sobre la resbaladiza superficie y luego la giró para mirar la parte de atrás.

Él se puso lentamente de pie, ella seguía viendo la foto con algo parecido al asombro en sus facciones.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? —murmuró Edward.

—No sé. Supongo que podemos decidirlo en la mañana. La pondremos en la habitación y compartiremos el sofá-cama. De esa forma, tendrá que pasar por nosotros para salir.

—A menos de que decida explotar la pared. —Edward tomó un gran trago de su cerveza—. Jacob, si esto es verdad… Y quiero decir _si es que es verdad_… Éste es el descubrimiento más grande en la historia de la arqueología. Piensa en todo lo que podría decirnos cuando aprenda nuestro lenguaje. —Los ojos de Edward brillaron con su deseo de conocimiento—. Piensa en lo que ha _visto_.

El sol salió por el horizonte y un rayo se derramó por la ventanita de la puerta, cayendo sobre el brazo de Bella. Ella soltó un grito de dolor y retrocedió. Puso una mano sobre su brazo, pero no antes de que Jacob viera la terrible quemadura que le había dejado y los jirones de humo saliendo de su piel, y por la mirada de horror enfermizo en el rostro de Edward, él también lo había visto. Ella voló de regreso a la habitación y Jacob la siguió con Edward pisándole los talones.

La cama de Jacob no estaba arreglada, como siempre. (Tenía un viejo cobertor de _Star Wars_ del cual se hubiera burlado Edward si no estuviera al tanto de la situación financiera de Jacob.) Todas las sábanas estaban hechas bola en la parte superior de la cama, dejando despejado el marco. Bella se lanzó al piso y se movió debajo de la cama, incluso cuando Jacob agarró uno de sus delgados y bien formado tobillos, sacándola de un jalón.

—No tienes que meterte ahí abajo —le dijo—. ¿Ves? No hay ventanas. —Hizo un gesto alrededor a las paredes sólidas—. No ventanas. Estás segura. _Segura_.

—¿Seegura? —repitió. Se balanceó en sus pies, y parpadeó varias veces de manera larga y somnolienta. Él bajo la vista a su brazo y notó con asombro que la herida ya había empezado a sanar.

—Segura —le prometió. Movió a un lado el cobertor hecho bola e hizo un gesto a la cama. Ella se sentó. Saltó y vio el colchón con sorpresa, pero no se tomó su tiempo para examinarlo, lo cual le dijo a él lo cansada que estaba.

—Duerme —le dijo. Él junto las manos, recostando la cabeza en ellas y cerró los ojos.

Ella asintió y se acostó. Y luego abrió los brazos para que él se le uniera.

Por primera vez en su vida, Jacob experimentó el tartamudeo sin palabras y caliente sonrojo de Edward. Sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió. Ella perdió interés y picoteó la almohada, como preguntándose para qué serviría. Jacob decidió dejarla descubrir eso por sí misma y cerró la puerta tras de él.

—Oh, dulce Jesús —murmuró, frotándose la cara con una mano. Edward, detrás de él, se rió. Jacob solo sacudió la cabeza y regresó a hundirse en su silla de nuevo—. Eso fue… Inesperado.

—Eres su adorador —dijo Edward—. Aparentemente, es un trabajo de servicio completo.

Jacob bufó y levantó la cerveza intacta de Bella. Tomó un largo trago.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Edward sacudió la cabeza lentamente. —Esto es… No puedo… ¿Qué demonios _es_ ella, Jacob?

—No lo sé —dijo Jacob, palmeándose la barbilla como perdido en sus pensamientos—. No tiene pulso, bebe sangre, duerme en un sarcófago, la luz del sol la quema. Tal vez es un duende.

—Esto no es solo el mayor descubrimiento arqueológico, es el descubrimiento _científico_ más grande de la historia. Dios mío, Jacob, piénsalo. Hemos encontrado a un verdadero _vampiro_. ¡Es increíble! Tengo que sacar unas muestras lo más pronto posible, sangre y tejido para examinar su ADN…

—Edward, detente —dijo Jacob son suavidad—. Piénsalo, hombre. No podemos revelarles esta chica a la comunidad científica para que pase el resto de su vida en algún laboratorio. Es horrible. Piensa en los experimentos que harían con ella.

Edward dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos. —Joder.

—Sí. No podría hacerle eso a un perro, menos a una chica.

Edward gimió y enterró la cara en las manos. Su curiosidad peleaba contra su consciencia.

—Me preguntó si los Aztecas adoraban a un vampiro —dijo Jacob—. Seguro, eso explicaría mucho, como la necesidad de Huitzilopochtli de repostar su sangre a diario. —Bajó la vista a su muñeca y tragó en seco—. Oh, _maldición_…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mi reloj. No está. Se lo di a ella para que lo mirara cuando estábamos en el templo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo? Apenas está empezando la aventura, más adelante aparecerán otros personajes igual de importantes. La historia tiene en total 33 capítulos.

Lissa tiene un glosario para ciertos términos que aparecen a en esta historia, cuando sea el momento los iré traduciendo.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Lissa Bryan, yo sólo traduzco.**

Muchísimas gracias a mi querida Isa por la corrección de este capítulo.

**Diosa Oscura**

Por Lissa Bryan

~.~

**Capítulo 3**

..

La Diosa Oscura estaba acostada en silencio escuchando a los dos hombres que estaban en la otra habitación parlotear en ese extraño lenguaje suyo, simple y brusco. Había estado muy emocionada al explorar las maravillas de este nuevo mundo, pero ahora que estaba acostada sola en la oscuridad, tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en el mundo que había perdido.

No entendía lo que había pasado. Había entrado en hibernación, pero se suponía que solo era por poco tiempo. Se suponía que sus sacerdotes la despertarían cuando fuera necesitada de nuevo.

Algo terrible había pasado con su gente. Sus sacerdotes estaban muertos, de ellos solo quedaba una pila de huesos polvorientos, y su templo estaba en ruinas. Nadie la había despertado y había estado muchísimo tiempo en hibernación, tanto que el mundo había cambiado a su alrededor en maneras desconcertantes.

Quienquiera que fueran esos hombres que la habían despertado, no eran sus sacerdotes. Pero, ¿quién más se atrevería a entrar a su lugar más sagrado? Se veían tan extraños con sus ropas estrafalarias y cabello corto. El alto de cabello oscuro se parecía más a la gente que ella trataba, pero el otro no se parecía nada a lo que hubiera visto antes. Su piel era tan pálida como la de ella, tan pálida que al principio creyó que él era uno de los suyos cuando lo vio, pero su esencia era completamente de humano. Tenía destellos de fuego en su cabello. Sus ojos eran extraños, tan verdes como las hojas del bosque. Pero, ¿quién era él? Él se había atrevido a golpearla mientras ella bebía del normal. Ella encontró su corona de plumas en el suelo, rota, el símbolo de su poder y divinidad destruido.

Fuera de su templo, parte del bosque había sido removido para la pequeña villa de extrañas casas rectangulares, en medio de muñones de árboles que todavía estaban frescos y crudos. Debía de haber nuevos colonos en su tierra. Había visto a muchas personas de apariencia extraña mientras caminaban a la casa donde se encontraba ahora, incluida una mujer con cabello de luz de sol e hinchados ojos azules que la había mirado de manera irrespetuosa. Ella podría haberle dado una paliza a la mujer por eso si el hombre de cabello negro no la hubiera refrenado. Quizás la mujer de cabello amarillo era alguien de importancia que no estaba consciente de que la Diosa caminaba entre ellos. Su piel pálida ya no era suficiente para distinguirla e identificarla como deidad sin su corona.

Estaba un poco asustada porque esas personas podían crear magia mejor que la de ella: hacer que la luz saliera de un tubo, o iluminar con brillantez toda la habitación al mover una palanca, y tenían cajas que producían aire frío. Había visto una pequeña pintura perfectamente detallada y realista que parecía como si una pequeña parte del mundo hubiera sido cortada, un momento congelado en el tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta y miró el techo intentando no llorar. Tenía hambre, estaba cansada, confundida y sola. A excepción de cuando hibernaba, nunca dormía sola. Siempre había un cuerpo cálido junto a ella, para mantenerla caliente, para protegerla durante su vulnerable sueño de día.

Ahora necesitaba dormir para poder sanar la quemadura del sol, para rejuvenecer completamente de una hibernación tan larga. Tendría que alimentarse de nuevo al despertar, pero no parecía que ninguno de los hombres estuviera dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella. Lágrimas rosas cayeron de la comisura de sus ojos para bajar por sus sienes. No se suponía que las Diosas debían de ser infelices. Cuando lo estaban, las nubes no daban lluvia y la mala fortuna caía sobre las personas. Pero los sacerdotes que habían estado dedicados a ella, que la mimaban, la entretenían y hacían reír se habían ido.

Todo su mundo se había ido.

* * *

Edward se despertó y le tomó unos momentos a su somnolienta mente aclararse lo suficiente para identificar el ruido: el chapoteo de la cadena del baño siendo jalada una y otra vez. Jacob roncaba, extendido sobre su lado de la cama. Edward se sentó frotándose los ojos.

Él y Jacob se habían dormido temprano en la tarde. Jacob todavía estaba preocupado por el reloj. Aunque se habían sacudido los sesos, ninguno pudo pensar en una forma de entrar al templo sin levantar sospechas con todos los trabajadores ahí (asumiendo que todavía no lo hayan encontrado) para sacarlo.

—Huellas dactilares —dijo Jacob—. Es la única forma en que pueden relacionarlo conmigo. —Lo había tocado antes de dárselo a Bella, y solo podía esperar que las huellas de ella hubieran cubierto u oscurecido las de él. (Tuvieron que tomar las huellas dactilares de Jacob para el seguro en algunas de las excavaciones, así que estaban en el historial.)

—Entre más rápido salgamos de aquí, mejor —había contestado Edward. Pero no podían sacar a Bella con el sol brillando. Habían discutido la idea de Jacob de envolverla en sábanas y una cobija para protegerla de la luz del sol mientras la transportaban, pero las personas solían notar cosas como dos hombres cargando un objeto inmóvil con forma humana a través del campamento. Alguien los detendría demandando ver lo que estaban moviendo y quizás la desenvolverían a la luz del sol. Y si alguien la desenvolvía en la sombra, habiendo probado ella que tenía el sueño muy profundo, puede que los acusaran de asesinato, y la pobre Bella podría encontrarse despertando en un cajón de la morgue.

El sofá cama solo tenía dos pulgada de distancia a la pared en cada lado, así que Edward se movió a los pies de la cama y se levantó. Su primer paso cayó sobre el lado puntiagudo de una de las tapas de las cervezas de Jacob. Con una ruidosa maldición, saltó alrededor sobre un pie y miró mal a Jacob, que todavía estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cojeó hasta el baño, la puerta estaba abierta. Bajó la vista y encontró a la Diosa Oscura arrodillada junto a la taza, bajándola una y otra vez, complacida con la forma en que el agua giraba alrededor de sus dedos mientras ella movía las manos alrededor de la cuenca.

—_¡Atrás! _—espetó Edward—. ¡No! —Conociendo a Jacob, probablemente no había limpiado esa cosa en las seis semanas que llevaba aquí.

Ella se veía alarmada y ligeramente culpable.

—¡Yuck! —dijo Edward firmemente, haciendo una expresión de disgusto exagerada. Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia—. ¡No!

—Ug-ee —acordó Bella solemnemente, y dejó caer la cabeza. Edward sintió un golpe de culpabilidad. No pretendía hacerla sentir mal.

La puso de pie agarrándola bajo los brazos y abrió el agua del lavabo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el espejo estaba roto. Los fragmentos estaban en montón alrededor del lavabo. _Bella_. Estaba sorprendido de que el ruido no lo hubiera despertado, pero había estado tan cansado cuando finalmente sacaron la cama del sofá y se acostaron a dormir. Se imaginó lo sobrecogedor que debió haber sido para ella abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su propio rostro mirándola de regreso con una claridad que la plata pulida y espejo de bronce que en su tiempo nunca podrían lograr. Probablemente había arremetido contra él por la sorpresa.

Llenó sus manos y brazos con mucho jabón antibacterial y comenzó a lavarlos bajo un chorro de agua caliente. Afortunadamente, ella encontró esto agradable y frotó sus manos felizmente contra las de él, resbalándose con el jabón.

De repente, Edward se dio cuenta de la naturaleza sensual de esas caricias, el deslizar de sus pieles, la forma en que sus dedos se deslizaban entre los de ella. Su rostro se calentó, pero él continuó, e intentó verlo de manera clínica. Jake tenía un cepillito para limpiar sus uñas así que Edward lo usó en ella, y ella se rió por las cosquillas que causaba. El sonido lo hizo sonreír. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría a una ducha si disfrutaba tanto de un lavado de manos, y si él podría ayudarla…

Cortó ese pensamiento con firmeza y secó sus manos con una toalla limpia (la única toalla limpia que parecía quedarle a Jake; el resto estaban pudriéndose en el canasto, aparentemente esperando el día en que llegara el Hada de la Lavandería para rosearlas con polvo mágico, dejándolas limpias y dobladas de nuevo).

Sacó a Bella del baño, pero ella se congeló junto al refrigerador, porque un rayo de la tardía luz del sol vespertina caía en el piso frente al refrigerador. Edward regresó a través del rayo a su lado, y ella le sonrió, poniendo una mano en su pecho desnudo. Él todavía llevaba sus vaqueros en los que había dormido, aunque se había quitado la camiseta antes de dormirse. Los ojos de ella bailaron sobre su pecho y él sintió su mirada casi como un roce de seda contra su piel. Él se sonrojó y la mirada de ella se afiló. Ella hizo un gesto hacia una de las sillas y él se sentó. Tan pequeña como era, su rostro quedó casi al nivel de él.

Ella puso una mano sobre su estómago y lo miró de manera dolorosa.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó—. No creo poder ayudarte ahí. Probablemente me bajo un cuarto de sangre por lo de anoche.

Ella alzó los dedos, juntándolos hasta que quedaron a casi media pulgada de distancia. _¿Solo un poco?_

Él no dijo 'no'. Su corazón latía un poco más rápido y esa mirada afilada en los ojos de ella se intensificó, como si pudiera escucharlo. Se acercó a él lentamente, la forma en que ellos se habían acercado a ella anoche, hasta que estuvo de pie entre sus rodillas. Su mirada era de depredador, aunque, extrañamente, él no tenía miedo. Sus ojos color chocolate se pegaron a los suyos y una sensación suave y soñadora cayó sobre él. Ella tomó su muñeca en su mano y se la llevó a la boca. Él vio un rápido vistazo de colmillos, pero no estaba alarmado. No hubo dolor cuando los colmillos perforaron su carne, aunque sintió la piel romperse bajo ellos. Entonces lo golpeó una ola de placer y se dejó caer hacia atrás con una felicidad absoluta. Dios mío, ¿Qué _era_ eso? Nunca nada se había sentido así de bien. _Nada_. No quería que se detuviera nunca, pero ella se alejó después de unos cuantos tragos. Con ternura ella acunó su mejilla y le dijo algo suavemente, una palabra de agradecimiento tal vez, y sus fríos labios acariciaron su frente. Todavía aturdido por el placer, le sonrió. Se irguió en la silla y vio que Jacob estaba despierto, mirándolos. Edward se sonrojó preguntándose por qué se sentía un poco culpable.

Jacob se sentó bostezando. —Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta? —Su sangre todavía hormigueaba como si estuviera carbonatada, y todo tenía una calidad ligeramente soñadora y distante.

Jacob arqueó la espalda estirándose, y Bella miró apreciativamente su musculoso torso. —Si se sintió tan bien para ti como para mí. —Le lanzó una sonrisita a Edward—. Nunca antes te había visto en éxtasis. Eso fue interesante.

Edward se sonrojó un poco y no dijo nada.

—Mira: tu muñeca ya está sanada.

Edward bajó la vista sorprendido, viendo que Jacob tenía razón. Su mente voló, pensando en las propiedades psicoactivas y analgésicas de sus saliva, junto con el agente sanador. Dios, si pudiera sintetizar el compuesto, podría salvar a la humanidad de un montón de dolor y sufrimiento. Estructuras moleculares bailaban frente a los ojos de su mente, conectándose, formando uniones, ligando diseños… Ni siquiera escuchó a Jacob llamarlo hasta la tercera vez.

—¿Mm?

—Tenemos que tomar algunas decisiones —dijo Jacob—. Primero que nada, ¿a dónde vamos de aquí? Lauren me echó de una patada, y se supone que debo estar en camino de regreso a los Estados Unidos para el fin de semana. No podemos quedarnos aquí.

Edward se rascó la barbilla. Necesitaba rasurarse, lo cual solo recordaba hacer cuando comenzaba a picarle la cara.

—A un hotel en la ciudad, supongo. Al menos hasta que sepamos qué hacer con ella. —Miró por la pequeña ventana y vio que era el atardecer, y el último rayo estaba hundiéndose en el horizonte.

Había un pequeño armario junto al refrigerador. Jacob se movió a los pies de la cama y se acercó para abrirlo, sacando una maleta grande y maltratada que se había descocido de casi todas las costuras y que había sido forzada de nuevo a una estructura integral con el generoso uso de cinta adhesiva. Jacob comenzó a meter sus cosas en ella: papeles, un calcetín, una taza para café…

—¿A qué te refieres con _hacer con ella_?

—Ésta es su tierra natal, Jacob. No podemos llevarla a los Estados Unidos como si fuera un recuerdo.

—No puede quedarse aquí sola —contrarrestó Jacob—. Edward, no sabe nada del mundo moderno. Podría lastimarse o exponer su secreto y terminar en un laboratorio de algún lugar. Creo que debemos llevarla con nosotros. Cuando se acostumbre podemos traerla aquí de regreso si quiere, pero no podemos simplemente dejarla en la calle cuando ni siquiera conoce el lenguaje.

—¿Qué sugieres? ¿Que la metamos en tu maleta? No tiene pasaporte.

—Tienes un jet privado. ¿Te revisan cuando aterrizas?

Edward asintió. —Mi piloto llena un plan de vuelo, así que saben cuándo llegamos y un agente de la patrulla fronteriza revisa los papeles de todos los que vayan a bordo.

—Puedes… Conoces al piloto lo suficiente para saber cómo reaccionaría al ser… Bueno, um… ¿Pedirle que no diga nada sobre la chica a la que llevamos escondida en el avión hasta que se vaya el agente?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —No podría saberlo. Lo dudo. Él parece ser del tipo honesto y no le pediría que mintiera por mí.

—Maldición. —Jacob no dijo nada por unos minutos mientras seguía lanzando cosas en la maleta. Bella miraba este proceso cuando comenzó a llevarle cosas que veía tiradas alrededor de la cabaña: una camiseta que encontró colgando del pomo de la puerta, un plato, un destapa caños, una botella de cerveza del refrigerador (la cual Jacob abrió rápidamente y se la bebió), su cepillo de dientes… Jacob aceptó cada una de las cosas con un agradecimiento, poniendo las cosas que se quedaban en la cabaña bajo la mesa.

De repente Jacob tronó los dedos. —Conozco a un tipo.

—¿Qué clase de tipo?

—La clase de tipo de la que te advirtió tu madre. Lo llamaré para ver si puede contactarnos con alguien que pueda falsificar algunos documentos para ella.

Alguien tocó la puerta e intentó abrirla al mismo tiempo, pero estaba cerrada. Jacob sonrió. Se puso la camiseta que Bella había encontrado debajo de la cama y Edward también se puso la suya. Ambos revisaron que Bella estuviera fuera del alcance de la poca luz de sol que quedaba antes de abrirla.

—Hola Lauren.

Ella entró por sí, y lo primero que vio fue la maleta. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Empaco mis cosas —dijo Jacob, como si le hablara a un pequeñísimo, y no muy inteligente, niño.

Lauren parpadeó como si estuviera sorprendida de verdad. —Yo-yo cambié de opinión. Quiero que te quedes.

—No, lo siento, tengo que dar una clase.

Bella salió de la habitación sosteniendo un par de bóxers de Jacob que había encontrado en el suelo. Lauren la miró boquiabierta por un largo momento y luego su labio se curvó en una mueca de desprecio. Los ojos de Bella se achicaron, tronó los dedos y señaló el piso.

—¡Oh, mierda! —dijeron Edward y Jacob al mismo tiempo. Jacob se giró, cargó a Lauren y la sacó por la puerta.

* * *

—Jacob, ¿qué de…? —Decir que Lauren estaba sorprendida era una subestimación.

Jacob la dejó sobre sus pies y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. —_No_ quieres enfadar a esa chica. Créeme.

—¿Quién es?

—Una amiga. —Lauren bufó—. ¿Qué quieres, Lauren?

Lauren buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el reloj de él. Lo sostuvo en alto, meciéndolo frente a sus ojos con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

—¿Perdiste algo? No niegues que es tuyo, Jacob. Sé que lo es.

Jacob se obligó a estar tranquilo. Pretendió estar felizmente sorprendido. —¡Oye, mi reloj! ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—En el templo.

La miró anonadado. —¿Cómo llegó ahí?

Ella ladeó la cabeza. —Estaba pensando que tú podrías decírmelo.

Jacob se dio cuenta, con una sensación de que se hundía en su inminente muerte, que ella no le creía. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Antes había salido de apuros descaradamente. Se sentía como un mariscal de campo lanzando un pase Hail Mary. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Dejé mi puerta abierta ayer y cuando regresé ya no estaba.

—¿Alguien robó tu reloj? ¿De tu cabaña? ¿Se robaron algo más?

—No he hecho un inventario completo de mis pertenencias, pero lo haré mientras empaco y te diré si falta algo más.

Ella sonrió lentamente. —¿Como un par de botas de combate, que podrían encajar con las huellas de pisadas que quedaron marcadas y fueron encontradas en el templo? El suelo de barro que estaba debajo del agujero de la tumba hace unas impresiones _perfectas_. Dos hombres y una mujer descalza. Como la chica con la que caminabas anoche, la chica que sigue en tu cabaña. —Su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio la expresión cuidadosamente en blanco—. Sabes, escuché que incluso pueden decirte el peso del hombre por la profundidad de las huellas. Los zapatos de cada uno tienen un diseño único. ¿Sabías eso? Casi tan único como huellas dactilares.

Jacob sabía que lo había derrotado. La miró por un largo momento con rostro imperturbable. —¿Qué quieres?

El rostro de ella se iluminó en el crepúsculo. —Quiero que te quedes —dijo con suavidad—. Sé por qué entraste al templo. No podías soportar no verlo antes de irte. Sé que no robaste nada, así que por eso me quedé callada cuando encontré el reloj. Nadie tiene que saberlo… Si te quedas. Quédate _conmigo_. Trabajaremos juntos, Jacob. Verás lo buenos que podemos ser juntos como pareja y como equipo si nos das la _oportunidad_.

Él asintió. —De acuerdo. Dame un poco de tiempo para encargarme de algunas cosas, ¿sí?

Los ojos de ella se suavizaron. —No puedo esperar. —Se paró de puntillas y dejó un beso en sus labios. Jacob no se resistió, pero tampoco le regresó el beso. Al parecer ella no se dio cuenta, tenía la mirada iluminada y sonreía—. Ven a mi cabaña cuando termines. —Le dio un golpe juguetón en el trasero mientras se iba y Jacob cerró los ojos. Esperó hasta que desapareció detrás de una de las cabañas y luego entró de golpe a la suya—. ¡Agarra tus cosas! —le ladró a Edward—. Nos vamos, ahora.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué…?

—Te contaré en el carro. Tenemos que irnos. —Jacob entró en su habitación, casi tirando a Bella, quien iba saliendo con los brazos llenos con productos de aseo. Jacob se los quitó y le sonrió rápidamente antes de abrir los dos cajones que había en el pequeño armario, y echar todo a su maleta. Intentó cerrarla, pero no puedo. Empujó contra ella, manteniéndola cerrada y jalando el cierre al mismo tiempo. Bella veía sobre su hombro, aparentemente fascinada por la función de la cremallera de metal y el cierre. Él la cargó sentándola sobre la maleta. Perfecto. La cerró y luego bajó a Bella de nuevo al piso.

Agarró la cobija lanzándola sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que agarraba la mano de ella y se dirigía a la puerta. Edward los estaba esperando con sus dos maletas en mano. Jacob puso la cobija sobre la cabeza de Bella para protegerla en caso de que la luz que quedaba del sol la lastimara. Ella jadeó de manera sorprendida y algo indignada cuando él la cargó sobre su hombro y salió de golpe por la puerta.

La gente se les quedaba mirando cuando pasaban y algunos señalaban el bulto que se movía debajo de la cobija de _Star Wars_. Jacob ignoró las preguntas que le gritaban cuando vieron la maleta. Llegó a su carro rentado, un Land Rover viejo peor tenaz y abrió la puerta trasera. Dejó a Bella dentro y lanzó su maleta sobre el asiento.

—Lauren sabe todo —dijo al meterse en el asiento del piloto—. No pensamos en las huellas. —Edward hizo un ruido de sorpresa y se golpeó la frente—. Sabes, contaba contigo para que pensaras en esas mierdas, Chico Genio.

—Me disculpo por no estar enterado en las inherentes dificultades forenses del robo a una tumba —dijo Edward con exagerada amabilidad. Él y Jacob se miraron y luego rompieron a reír, no porque fuera particularmente divertido, sino porque necesitaban liberar un poco de tensión.

* * *

—Es mejor que vayas atrás con ella —le dijo Jacob a Edward, quien asintió y se cambió al asiento trasero del Land Rover, deslizándose junto a ella para desalentar sus esfuerzos de quitarse la cobija. Jacob encendió el motor, ella soltó un pequeño quejido ante el desconocido sonido y vibración.

—No pasa nada —le dijo Edward. Hizo la voz lo más suave y tranquilizante que pudo, pero ella se removió de nuevo cuando sintió el movimiento del vehículo. Edward hizo la única cosa en que podía pensar: le cantó. Pasó a través del repertorio de las canciones lentas que recordaba, aunque eran pocas (a Edward no le importaba mucho la música.) Terminó cantando _Wonderful Tonight _tres veces porque no podía pensar en nada más después de _Landslide _y _Come Monday_. Ella se quedó quieta, aparentemente hipnotizada por su voz, incluso aunque el Land River saltaba sobre surcos y baches. Llegaron a la carretera y el viaje se hizo más suave. Después de la última canción, Jacob sugirió que ella ya estaba lo suficientemente tranquila para quitarle la cobija. Edward lo hizo lentamente.

Bella miró a su alrededor con un poco de miedo en la mirada por los alrededores desconocidos. Los Catalupan antiguos no habían usado la rueda para transportarse, o sea que ella no tenía ni siquiera la experiencia de un carro jalado por un animal para comparar. Su respiración se aceleró cuando miró el escenario pasar por afuera. Otro vehículo pasó junto a ellos en el carril contrario y ella gritó alejándose de la puerta.

—Está bien —le dijo Edward—. De verdad. Estás segura, Bella.

—¿Seegura? —parecía recordar haber escuchado esa palabra anoche.

Edward asintió. —Segura.

Ella se veía un poco escéptica, pero lo aceptó. Se inclinó hacia adelante asomándose sobre el asiento para ver lo que estaba haciendo Jacob, y en un segundo, se movió sobre el asiento y comenzó a presionar los botones del tablero. La radio se encendió, demasiado alto, y los golpeados ritmos de White Zombie's _Dragula_ llenaron el carro. Bella chilló y presionó el botón de nuevo para callarlo. Jacob le lanzó una sonrisita.

—Quizás eso te enseñe a no presionar botones sin saber lo que hacen.

—Lo dudo —dijo Edward, porque ella había descubierto el botón que controlaba la ventana, la cual procedió a bajar y subir durante todo el camino a la ciudad. Sacó la cabeza por la ventana, riendo ante la forma en que movía su cabello a su alrededor y ahuecó las manos en el viento. Su diversión era infecciosa y ambos hombres estaban sonriendo cuando Jacob estacionó el Land River frente a un hotel.

En silencio, Edward sacó su cartera y le pasó una tarjeta de crédito sobre el asiento.

—No, yo me encargo —dijo Jacob.

—Guarda tu efectivo. Podríamos necesitarlo. —Edward no cedió. Jacob vaciló un momento más y luego tomó la tarjeta. Edward lo había agregado como una firma autorizada en cierto momento, en caso de una emergencia.

Salió del vehículo y Bella lo miró irse. —¿Shaykob? —preguntó.

—Va a regresar. No te preocupes. —Se movió para guardar de nuevo la cartera en su bolsillo, pero ella se la quitó de las manos antes de que pudiera hacerlo. La abrió de cabeza y todas las tarjetas y billetes cayeron a su regazo. Ella se rió y lanzó a un lado la cartera vacía, luego comenzó a examinar las tarjetas. Pasó el dedo sobre los números en relieve y luego la dobló a la mitad entre sus dedos. Edward reprimió un suspiro e hizo una nota mental de llamar a Discover por un repuesto. Luego ella encontró su licencia de conducir y miró detalladamente la foto, luego a él.

—¡Ed! —anunció.

—Sí, ése soy yo.

Señaló las palabras. —¿Ed?

—No, en realidad dice _Edward A. M. Cullen_. —Pasó el dedo debajo de las palabras mientras las leía.

—Ed'urrr —dijo ella cuidadosamente. Parecía tener problemas al pronunciar ciertos sonidos y combinaciones de consonantes que no se usaban en su propio lenguaje. Él le sonrió por su esfuerzo.

—Te dejaré llamarme 'Ed', cariño, si te parece más fácil.

Ella agarró una de sus fotos. La miró y luego se la enseñó a él con la duda en los ojos.

—Esos son mis padres. —Se quedó pensando por un momento, luego hizo el movimiento de mecer a un bebé en sus brazos. Ella pareció entender y volvió a mirar la imagen—. Mi papá murió cuando estaba en la preparatoria. Todavía lo extraño.

Ella señaló a Carlisle. —Ed'urrr.

Edward sonrió. —Sí, me parezco a él.

Dejó la foto y agarró una de Tanya. Él no sabía que estaba ahí; en algún momento Tanya debió de haberla metido. Frunció el ceño. No tenía ni idea de cómo explicar quién era esa mujer o el lugar que tenía en su vida. Ex – lugar, si Tanya hablaba en serio. Solo sacudió la cabeza y se la quitó. Rompió la foto en pedazos y se movió para tirarla en una de las bolsas de comida rápida que llenaban el piso del lado del pasajero.

La siguiente cosa que ella sacó fue un condón, algo que Jacob insistía en que Edward cargara incluso aunque nunca en su vida había tenido sexo espontaneo. Ella lo sostuvo en alto y le dio la vuelta entre sus dedos. Edward se lo quitó, comenzando a llenar de nuevo su cartera.

—No, no intentaré explicarte eso a ti. —Se imaginó las señas que involucraría y se rió.

Ella agarró uno de los billetes. Él la miró mientras metía cada tarjeta en su lugar.

—Ése es un billete americano de cien dólares. Según tengo entendido, los Catalupa nunca tuvieron ningún tipo de dinero, así que explicar el concepto de su valor representativo podría ser difícil.

Ella lo agitó un poco y se rió ante la forma en que flotaba. Señaló el retrato del hombre y él dijo:

—Ben Franklin. No es mi amigo ni nada, aunque tú probablemente no estás diferenciando entre mis fotografías y llevar por ahí el retrato de un hombre. Está muerto. —Edward se dejó caer contra el asiento sacando la lengua por un lado de su boca mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Puso los brazos frente a él con las muñecas cayendo débilmente—. Muerto.

Ella se rió y él le sonrió. Su risa era suave y musical, y él quería escucharla inmediatamente de nuevo.

—¡Shaykob! —anunció, y por supuesto, él venía saliendo de la oficina para alquilar, con una tarjeta de acceso y un recibo en su mano.

—Nos renté una suite —dijo al entrar al carro—. Le di cincuenta al tipo para que la registrara bajo el nombre de 'Bella Anthony'. Eso puede quitarnos de encima a Lauren por un tiempo. La renté por dos noches, pero les dije que podríamos necesitarla por más. No sé cuánto se tarden en darnos los papeles. —Le regresó la tarjeta de crédito a Edward sobre el asiento y él la guardó.

Jacob los llevó por la parte trasera del hotel y entraron por una puerta que estaba a un costado. Bella estaba fascinada con el lector de tarjetas y Jacob tuvo que jalarla adentro. Edward pensó en retrospectiva que el elevador había sido una mala idea; debieron haber tomado las escaleras. Las puertas automáticas la asustaban y ella no quería pasar por ellas, y cuando el elevador comenzó a moverse, se aferró a Edward en un abrazo sofocante y no lo soltó hasta que estuvieron en la seguridad de afuera, a pesar de las palabras calmantes que él pudo decir.

Jacob quitó el seguro de la puerta, dejándola abierta para Bella y Edward. Bella miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Jacob se fue directo al teléfono y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras marcaba. Edward se quedó con Bella mientras ella exploraba. El baño estaba inmediatamente a su izquierda, ella saltó un poco cuando él encendió la luz y ella se encontró con su reflejo. Edward se dio cuenta de que evitaba mirarlo y se preguntó el porqué, una de las muy numerosas preguntas que tenía para ella cuando hubieran aprendido lo suficiente del lenguaje del otro para comunicarse.

Ella señaló la tina y le preguntó algo. Al ver que él solo sacudía la cabeza en respuesta, ella se metió acostándose con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas sobre su vientre, en la misma postura en que él y Jacob al habían descubierto cuando abrieron el sarcófago.

—No —le dijo, y la ayudó a levantarse. Verla en esa postura era algo inquietante—. Lavar —dijo, e hizo los movimientos sobre todo su cuerpo. Al ver que ella seguía sin entender, él abrió el agua y repitió los movimientos. Ella sonrió y repitió,

—¡Aa-var! —Luego desabrochó el broche que estaba en la parte superior, a un costado de su túnica. Cayó abierta, desnudándola hasta la cintura.

Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar.

La verdad sea dicha, la mayoría de las mujeres en topless que había tenido la ocasión de ver habían sido de fotografías o arte, pero había viajado por todo el mundo, visto pinturas y esculturas en cientos de museos. Nunca había contemplado un par de pechos más perfectos. Estaba hipnotizado. No había duda de por qué su gente la consideraba una diosa. Tan solo su cuerpo era causa de adoración.

Vio que la mano de Bella se movía hacia el otro broche, lo cual finalmente rompió el encanto. Puso su mano sobre la de ella.

—No —dijo con suavidad—. Uh, eso no era…, um…, una invitación.

Levantó la suave tela de su túnica (_¿Estaba completamente desnuda bajo ella?_) y Bella volvió a poner el broche de jade en su lugar. ¿Eran imaginaciones de él o ella se veía ligeramente decepcionada? Él la llevó de regreso al área de la sala. Ella se dio la vuelta en la esquina que daba al pequeño bar. Miró el microondas e intentó tocar los números iluminados en verde. Presionó uno de los botones y alejó la mano de golpe cuando hizo un pitido. Miró a Edward y, como él no la detuvo, siguió presionando más y sonrió ante el sonido, luego comparó los símbolos de los botones con los que aparecían en la pantalla.

Sus dedos se movieron al botón grande que estaba abajo, y cuando lo presionó, la puerta se abrió. Metió la mano y frunció el ceño. Miró a Edward.

—Se podría decir que es lo opuesto al refrigerador —dijo. Sacó un vaso desechable de su envase y abrió la llave para llenarlo con agua. Le agarró la mano y metió el dedo de ella en el agua. Ella se veía aun más confundida. Él metió el vaso con agua y accionó el temporizador. Ella miró como el vaso daba vueltas adentro y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, como sorprendida. Él sacó el vaso y metió el dedo de ella en el agua tibia. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron, algo la inquietaba. Él deseaba poder conocer la causa de la tristeza que veía en sus ojos. Ella se alejó del microondas y abrió el refrigerador.

—¿C'rvza? —dijo.

Le tomó un momento a él entenderla. —¡Sí! Es correcto. La cerveza va ahí, especialmente con Jacob cerca.

Ella sonrió, feliz por esa pequeña pero exitosa comunicación. De ahí, se movió a la cómoda, en la cual reposaba sobre ella una televisión de pantalla plana. Él sintió algo de miedo por mostrarle ese objeto.

—Tal vez después —le dijo. Afortunadamente, no captó su atención por mucho porque vio la ventana y se acercó para asomarse por las cortinas.

La silueta de los edificios oscuros, ventanas iluminadas y alumbrado público la asombraban. Para Edward era una pequeña ciudad, pero para ella debía de ser una vasta cosmópolis. Ella susurró algo y presionó las palmas de sus manos contra el vidrio. Provenía de un mundo encendido solo por fuego y ahora veía esos altos edificios cuya luz opacaba las estrellas. Miró los carros moverse en la carretera y esa expresión ligeramente triste cubrió su rostro de nuevo. Se sentó en el sofá y dejó caer el rostro entre sus manos.

—Oye —dijo Edward con suavidad. Se arrodilló frente a ella y jaló una de sus manos. Sus ojos todavía estaban decaídos y se mordía el labio. Sin colmillos, notó. Debían descender solo cuando tenía hambre.

—Está bien —le dijo él, apretando la mano de ella en la suya—. Sé que justo ahora debe de ser abrumador para ti, pero Jacob y yo te ayudaremos. Estás a salvo, Bella.

—Seegura —repitió, y una solitaria lágrima rosa bajó por su mejilla.

* * *

Vaya vaya, veremos que hacen ahora... espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Una aclaración, esta historia es Edward&Bella, lo digo porque en los siguientes capítulos habrán algunas partes que les harán pensar lo contrario. También subiré al grupo de Facebook un documento con la sección de Preguntas&Respuestas que Lissa tiene para esta historia en su blog, ahí podrán encontrar varios detalles de esta historia e incluso aclarar un poco más sus dudas, sino me dicen.

¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Lissa Bryan, yo sólo traduzco.**

Muchísimas gracias a mi querida Isa por la corrección de este capítulo.

* * *

**Diosa Oscura**

Por Lissa Bryan

~.~

**Capítulo 4**

..

—¿Tuviste suerte? —preguntó Edward cuando Jacob colgó el teléfono.

—Quizás. Me va a llamar de nuevo mañana. ¿Recuerdas a Jasper Whitlock?

—¿Quién?

—Un tipo rubio con rastas. Solía comprarle marihuana en la universidad. ¿Recuerdas que te hizo enojar porque agarró la última Pepsi del refrigerador sin preguntar?

—Oh. Él.

—Sí, él. Pasó un par de años en prisión, luego se hizo religioso. Lo hizo ir por el camino correcto. En serio, ahora no lo reconocerías y no solo porque se quitó las rastas. Como sea, me llamó después de que salió y yo moví algunas conexiones para que le dieran trabajo de intendente en la universidad. Me debe un favor.

—Lo bueno que iba por "el camino correcto".

Jacob se removió incómodo. —Dijo que tenía que hacer un par de llamadas a personas con las que no ha hablado en años. Obviamente, no va a hacerlo él. Solo me va a conseguir el contacto.

Bella se levantó del sofá y se extendió en la cama tamaño king size. Se veía abatida. Edward la siguió, sentándose a su lado. Le acarició el cabello y ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa en señal de gratitud.

—Necesita ropa —dijo Jacob de repente.

—Iremos de compras en la mañana.

—¿Y hacerla dormir de nuevo en esa túnica? Tiene que sentirse incómoda. Y zapatos. Necesita zapatos. Y…, uh…, ya sabes. Sostenes y esas cosas.

—¿Dónde demonios se supone que vamos a conseguir esas cosas a esta hora?

—Catalupa es una nación civilizada —dijo Jacob—. Tienen Walmarts. Creo que tú deberías ir.

—¿_Yo_? ¿Por qué yo?

—Tú vives con una mujer. Conoces las cosas que necesitan las mujeres. Como jabones de baño con olor femenino y tampones.

—¿Los vampiros menstrúan?

—¿Cómo jodidos voy a saberlo?

Edward suspiró. —En verdad desearía que ella viniera con un manual de instrucciones.

—Necesitamos medirla —dijo Jacob después de darle a Edward la dirección de la tienda. Sacó su llavero, en el cual tenía adjunta una cinta métrica. Palmeó la orilla de la cama y Bella se deslizó para sentarse ahí. Jacob se arrodilló frente a ella y sonrió maliciosamente a Bella, haciéndola reír antes de deslizar lentamente su mano por su pantorrilla para levantar el pie de ella y ponerlo sobre su muslo. Lo midió y le dijo los números a Edward. Luego puso de pie a Bella y midió alrededor de su cintura, luego el largo de su cadera al piso. Cuando envolvió la cinta alrededor de su pecho, Edward sintió una oleada irracional de ira que lo sorprendió. Lo empeoraba el hecho de que Jacob la tenía riendo por sus exageradas miradas lascivas.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó Jacob, dejando que la cinta se enrollara de nuevo en su empaque.

—No —dijo Edward, su voz fue lo suficientemente cortante y aguda para hacer que Jacob lo mirara—. Llaves. —Jacob se las lanzó y Edward se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación.

No podía entenderlo. Se reprendió a sí mismo mientras ponía el Land Rover en reversa y salía del estacionamiento. Jacob la había hecho reír para evitar que se enojara u ofendiera al ser medida. ¿Por qué debería molestarlo eso? No tenía sentido.

Encontró el Walmart con facilidad y estacionó el Land Rover en la fila del centro, entre los dos juegos de puertas. Entró mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Nunca antes había estado dentro de un Walmart, así que ésta era una experiencia nueva e interesante para él. Lo divertía, por alguna razón, ver la ropa de mujer a solo unos pasos de la sección de frutas y verduras.

—_¿Dónde compraste ese vestido, Cindy?_

—_En Walmart, frente a los quinotos._

—¿Necesita un carrito, señor? —Una mujer mayor que vestía un chaleco con el logo de la empresa acercó un carrito a él.

Edward tartamudeó un agradecimiento y se escapó rápidamente. No fue hasta que estuvo en la sección de ropa para mujeres que se dio cuenta que había contestado en francés a esa pregunta en español. Gimió internamente y se debatió sobre si debía regresar a disculparse, pero eso probablemente solo lo empeoraría.

Miró a su alrededor al conjunto de opciones que de pronto parecieron extensas y abrumadoras. _Buena idea, Jake. Manda al chico que no distingue colores ni puede hablar con extraños a comprar la ropa de Bella. _Sostenes y bragas colgaban debajo de un cartel que decía "Ropa interior" en español y a la derecha estaba "Señoritas", pero, ¿cuál era la diferencia de eso a "Damas"? Él no podía ver ninguna diferencia. Ambas eran ropas para mujeres.

Decidió intentar primero con los sostenes y bragas. ¿Qué tipo le gustarían a Bella? Tanya prefería conjuntos de encaje bordado y seda. Edward no veía nada como eso ahí. Se dio la vuelta, estupefacto.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor? —Una joven con cabello negro lo miró suspicaz.

Edward se obligó a tomar una tranquilizante respiración. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no tartamudear. Su rostro ardió al espetar:

—Necesito sostenes y bragas. —Ella arqueó una ceja—. Son para…, mi esposa.

La chica reprimió una sonrisa. _Claaaro, _decían sus ojos.

—¿Conoce…, la talla…, de _ella_?

Se las arregló para soltar un estrangulado:

—Gracias. Olvídelo. —Se las arreglaría él solo.

Ella lo miró seleccionar una gran variedad de estilos, aparentemente entretenida por su desconcierto. Él solo tenía que confiar en que las bragas combinaran con los sostenes del estante, porque prefería morir antes que preguntar.

Agarró un paquete de calcetas para ella, para mantener sus pies calientes, y un par de pantuflas de conejo que pensó que ella encontraría divertidas. Seleccionó un camisón para ella de una tela suave y sedosa que incluía una bata a juego y luego se dirigió a la sección de ropa. Vestidos, pensó. Probablemente le gustarían más los vestidos, aunque le consiguió unos pantalones para que se los probara a ver si le gustaban. Vagó a través de la sección agarrando cosas por aquí y por allá que pensó que le quedarían. Nunca fue bueno en elegir ropa bonita, al menos Tanya nunca había pensado eso. Esperaba que Bella fuera un poco más fácil de complacer ya que ella no sabía lo que estaba actualmente a la moda.

Al menos los zapatos fueron más fáciles. Eligió un par de sandalias similares a las que había visto que usaban en el arte de Catalupan y un par de tenis.

Ahora, los artículos de aseo. Mientras rodaba el carrito por el primero pasillo, pensó que esto era adentrarse a territorio desconocido. Tanya tenía un gabinete lleno de cosméticos, champús y productos para el cabello. Cuando terminaba de alistarse para salir, el mostrador del baño quedaba lleno con misteriosos botes y frascos. Parecía necesitar los contenidos de docenas de cosas para crear un aspecto "natural" y, por todo lo que él sabía, una de esas cosas bien podría haber sido la Poción Multijugos.

Los básicos eran fáciles: un cepillo de dientes, pasta de dientes, cepillo para el cabello, pero más allá de eso, él comenzaba a salir de su escondite. Olió botes de gel para bañarse hasta que su nariz quedo insensibilizada por el aroma. Finalmente eligió una con aroma frutal, un aroma al cual ella estaba acostumbrada, y un champú. ¿Necesitaría acondicionador? Supuso que sí, ¿pero de qué tipo? Había cientos de variedades, cada uno para problemas específicos del cabello. Él no tenía ni idea de que el cabello de una mujer se deterioraba de tantas maneras distintas. Al final eligió uno para cabello "normal" ya que el cabello de Bella se veía bastante normal para él, aunque él no sabía si ella libraba constantemente una lucha contra el esponjado, la decoloración, opacidad, falta de volumen o puntas abiertas.

Cuando llegó al maquillaje se rindió inmediatamente. No podría comprarlo por ella, no sin ser capaz de ver el color de su piel. Él no creía que ella lo necesitara, de todas formas, pero sí le compró un brillo para labios y una loción. Tanya una vez le dijo que toda mujer necesitaba crema hidratante. Por supuesto, el tipo del que compraba Tanya costaba 2000 dólares la onza y tenía unos raros extractos de orquídea en ella, o algo parecido.

Compró desodorante y crema para depilar, junto con rastrillos para mujer (no podía ver en qué variaba la estructura con aquellos diseñados para hombres, pero tenía que haber _algo_ diferente para justificar el precio más caro.) Cuando llegó al pasillo de productos sanitarios, se congeló. Aunque vivía con una mujer, no tenía ni idea de cuáles productos eran los que necesitaba. Tanya guardaba los suyos en la parte baja del gabinete de las pociones y ungüentos, y él nunca había estado interesado en mirar ahí. Decidió comprar una cosa de cada uno. Prefería que lo tuvieran y no necesitarlo, que no tenerlo y la pobre Bella no tuviera la habilidad de decirlo.

Llevó su sobrecargado carrito a la línea para pagar y, afortunadamente, el cajero no intentó sacarle plática mientras cobraba las compras de Edward. Pagó y volvió a llenar su carrito con las bolsas de plástico donde venían las cosas, luego se dirigió al Land Rover, agradecido de haber hecho su pequeña escapada con lo mínimo de interacción humana forzada posible. Metió todas las bolsas al asiento trasero y llevó el carrito hacia la jaula de metal que decía que los carritos debían ser regresados ahí. Mientras caminaba de regreso al vehículo, rezó por haberle conseguido todo lo que necesitaba porque estaba segurísimo de que no quería volver a repetir esta experiencia en ningún futuro cercano.

Pidió prestado uno de los carritos para equipaje del vestíbulo del hotel para subir las bolsas en un viaje. Por mucho que le disgustara tener que hablar de nuevo, mientras estacionaba el carro y llenaba el carrito con sus compras, se encontraba deseando que el hotel ofreciera los servicios de asistencia y botones. Lo metió torpemente al elevador y luego lo llevó por el pasillo a su habitación. Mientras buscaba la llave que había puesto en su bolsillo, escuchó un sonido que le heló la sangre: el sonido rítmico de los resortes de una cama.

Abrió la puerta entrando de golpe. ¿Cómo se atrevía Jacob a seducir a esa pobre chica confundida? Por mucho que quisiera a su amigo, era el primero en admitir que Jacob podría ser egoísta, pero no podía creer que Jacob se aprovechara de Bella así. Abrió la puerta de la habitación con una furia virtuosa y se congeló.

Bella estaba saltando en la cama con su falda agarrada en sus manos. Su cabello saltaba a su alrededor mientras dibujaba un círculo saltando en el colchón con una sonrisa de alegría pura en el rostro. Jacob estaba sentado en el piso a los pies de la cama, comiendo nieve directo del envase y mirando caricaturas en español. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Edward, el ángel vengador que en ese momento no tenía que vengar el honor de nadie.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, bien. Yo solo…, uh…, escuché…

Jacob ladeó la cabeza y escuchó el sonido de Bella saltando, luego se rió entre dientes. —Pensaste… —Sus risitas se transformaron en una carcajada bien hecha y las mejillas de Edward se pintaron de un profundo rojo.

Se giró hacia Bella con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

—Tengo algunas cosas para ti, Bella. —Ella se bajó de la cama y lo siguió hasta la sala. Edward agarró una bolsa del carrito y sacó un vestido—. Espero que te guste —dijo, de repente sintiéndose tímido.

Ella miró el vestido en sus manos y luego se señaló a sí misma cuestionándolo con la mirada.

—Sí, es para ti, Bella.

Ella le respondió con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que valiera la pena cada momento de esa penosa experiencia y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se quitó los broches de la túnica y ambos hombres se giraron simultáneamente para mirar en otra dirección.

—Creo que podemos asumir que le gustó la ropa —dijo Jacob.

Bella dijo algo y ambos se giraron para verla. Era un vestido simple de algodón con mangas cortas y una falda larga que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas. Bella se dio la vuelta y la falda se expandió. Se rió y aplaudió, luego rebuscó en las otras bolsas con júbilo.

Sacó un sostén y lo miró con curiosidad antes de lanzarlo sobre su hombro.

Jacob dijo delicadamente. —Um, creo que uno de nosotros tendrá que…

—Olvídalo —replicó Edward—, ella tendrá que descifrar eso por su cuenta. —Tuvieron que girarse de nuevo cuando Bella se quitó el vestido para probarse otro.

Jacob asintió hacia la habitación. —Vamos…

—Sí. —Ambos entraron, pero dejaron la puerta abierta.

—¿De dónde sacaste el helado? —preguntó Edward con curiosidad cuando Jacob reasumió su lugar frente a le televisión. Le ofreció el bote a Edward, quien rechazó la oferta antes de seguir comiendo más.

—Tienda de conveniencia, cruzando la calle —dijo Jacob con un bocado de Chunky Monkey.

—¿La dejaste sola? No debiste… —Ambos se congelaron al escuchar a Bella reírse a carcajadas. Regresaron de nuevo a la sala y la encontraron aplastando un bote de jabón y riendo al ver el agua salir de la boquilla en diferentes direcciones, como si fuera una fuente chiquita.

—Al menos la habitación olerá a Fresco Abril —comentó Jacob mientras se lo quitaba y lo regresaba a la caja—. ¿Por qué le compraste esto?

—Pensé que era algo que necesitaban las mujeres. Me dijiste que comprara tampones y esas mierdas.

—Sí, pero no tenían Summer's Eve en sus tiempos.

—Como si también hubieran tenido Tampax.

—Cierto. —Jacob recogió la bolsa que contenía los productos femeninos—. Dejemos estas cosas de lado hasta que podamos comunicarnos mejor con ella o ella parezca…, um…, necesitarlos.

Edward miró a Bella y vio que estaba usando uno de los sostenes…, sobre el vestido. La etiqueta seguía pegada a uno de los tirantes. Las bragas se encontraban en un montoncito abandonado. Edward suspiró. Le quitó la etiqueta al sostén y le enseñó la foto de la mujer usándolo sobre la piel. Bella asintió y se bajó la parte de enfrente del vestido. Edward cerró los ojos, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar ver… Y Dios, era tan hermosa. Se giró señalando a Jacob.

—Tú te harás cargo de la ropa interior.

—Aw, carajo —musitó Jacob. Edward agarró la bolsa de productos de higiene y se fue al baño. Puso el jabón en gel en la repisa de la bañera junto con el champú y acondicionador. Sacó un rastrillo, pero lo pensó mejor y lo echó de nuevo en la bolsa. Escuchó a Jacob decir:

—¿Ves? _Debajo_ de la ropa. Por eso se llama ropa _interior_.

Regresó y vio que Jacob se había desabrochado los pantalones, bajándolos sobre su cadera para que ella pudiera ver la ropa interior que estaba usando. Y ahora estaba intentando explicar que la etiqueta siempre iba hacia atrás, señalaba la etiqueta y luego le daba palmaditas a ella en la parte baja de la espalda. Bella miró a Edward como diciendo, "Un poco de ayuda aquí."

Edward se rió entre dientes sacudiendo la cabeza. Levantó los broches de jade que estaban en el piso y dobló la túnica. Se preguntó si debería mandarla a la lavandería y decidió no hacerlo.

Habiendo lidiado con la situación de educarla acerca de la ropa interior, al menos lo suficiente para un día, Jacob se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro y encendió la televisión.

—¿Cómo reaccionó ante eso? —preguntó Edward, y asintió la cabeza hacia la pantalla.

—No muy bien al principio —dijo Jacob. Se pasó una mano por el cabello mirando a Edward con una mueca de arrepentimiento—. Miró la pantalla, luego la parte de atrás, intentando entrar. Vio una imagen de algunas personas y…, bueno, creo que pensó que estaban atrapados. Al parecer la perturbó de verdad. Así que puse algunas caricaturas, y pareció aceptar eso mucho mejor.

—Shaykob —dijo Bella.

Se giraron, ella puso su mano sobre su estómago y lo miró de manera suplicante.

—¿Tienes hambre de nuevo? Jesús. Drenaste a Edward hace apenas unas horas. —Pero él no se mostraba renuente. Le sonrió estirando la muñeca, ofreciéndosela.

Edward mantuvo firme su atención en la pantalla de la televisión e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no escuchar el gemido que soltó Jacob. Intentó hacer que su mente divagara, como solía hacer cuando Tanya parloteaba acerca de las virtudes de la última tendencia de la moda, pero en ese momento no pudo evadir la realidad. En lugar de eso, cerró los ojos y contó.

* * *

Era demasiado temprano para que el teléfono estuviera sonando. Jacob gruñó irritado y toqueteó buscando el teléfono.

—Hola —murmuró.

—¿Jacob? Soy Jasper.

—Oh, hola hombre. —Jacob se dio la vuelta y se frotó la cara con la mano—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que encontré alguien para ti.

—¿En serio? Eso es genial.

—Ella cobra caro —advirtió Jasper.

—¿Vale la pena?

—Cada centavo, por lo que he escuchado. Ella crea toda una identidad, todo, desde vacunas hasta historial académico, incluso un historial crediticio. Es impecable.

—Increíble. ¿Cuándo puede comenzar?

—Estará en un avión mañana.

—¿Vendrá aquí? ¿Por qué?

—Es más fácil, creo. No sé.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—La llaman Rosalie Hale, pero quién jodidos sabe si es su verdadero nombre o no. Se va a encontrar contigo en la ciudad de Catalupa. En The Hilton. Mañana en el bar a las siete de la tarde. Ella te encontrará.

—¿Cómo la reconoceré?

Jasper se rió entre dientes. —Oh, confía en mí, la reconocerás.

—Gracias Jasper. No sabes lo mucho que aprecio esto.

—Cuando salí de prisión tú fuiste el único que me ayudó, el único que me dejó tener una segunda oportunidad. No olvidaré eso.

—Lamento haberte hecho hablar con personas que preferirías dejar atrás en tu vieja vida.

—Está bien. Me las arreglé. Solo estoy feliz de que, por una vez, pude usarlos para una buena causa. ¿Quién es la chica? Discúlpame si suena cruel, pero nunca antes he sabido que levantes si quiera un dedo por una de tus aventuras.

Jacob miró el montón de mantas que era Bella. Se enrolló en ellas como un burrito antes de irse a dormir.

—Ella no es una aventura.

—Entiendo eso. ¿Finalmente tienes una novia real?

—No, no es así. Ella…, ella es una amiga.

—Hm. Otra primera vez.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Buena suerte, Jake. Hay que tomar unos tragos juntos cuando llegues a casa.

—Así será. Y gracias otra vez, Jasper.

Colgó el teléfono y se asomó sobre Bella Burrito para ver a Edward, que estaba acostado al otro lado de la cama, perfectamente recto sobre su espalda con las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago. Incluso cuando dormía Edward estaba tenso.

Edward abrió un ojo. —¿Quién viene?

—La falsificadora. Su nombre es Rose. Se supone que es la mejor. —Jacob se rascó la barbilla y bostezó.

—Qué bien —murmuró Edward. En segundos Jacob escuchó la pauta de su respiración cambiar al quedarse dormido otra vez. Jacob metió el brazo bajo su almohada y se acurrucó en ella. Tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que ambos se iban a convertir en criaturas nocturnas, siempre y cuando tuvieran a Bella.

* * *

—Shaykob.

—¿Mmph?

—¡Shaykob!

—¿Qué? —Jacob se dio la vuelta y encontró a Bella de pie junto a la cama. Debía de ser ya el atardecer. Jacob se sentó y bostezó—. ¿Qué quieres, Bella?

—Aa-var —dijo. Cuando él no saltó para cumplir lo solicitado, ella estampó su pie el piso—. ¡Aa-var!

—Sí, sí, bien. —Jacob puso las piernas sobre el piso y la siguió hasta el baño. Él tuvo que admirar su trasero bien formado al caminar. (Edward había dicho anoche, con una pizca de desesperación, que no había esperado que un camisón fuera tan sexy, que colgara de cada curva y fluyera sobre su cuerpo de esa manera.) El camisón melocotón revoloteaba alrededor de sus pies como olas de agua al caminar, tenía el encanto de una actriz de película de los años 1930.

Ella esperó en la puerta a que él pasara y entrara para abrir los grifos. Él le llenó la tina; no creía que estuviera lista para la regadera. Una porción generosa de gel de ducha hizo que la tina se llenara con burbujas, ella estaba encantada. Ella entró al baño y agarró un poco. Examinó la espuma con una curiosa inclinación de cabeza. Jacob sopló sobre su palma abierta y las burbujas la golpearon en la nariz. Por un momento ella se vio sorprendida, y luego una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Una sonrisa _perversa_. Ella agarró un montón de espuma para lanzárselas a él, y por supuesto, Jacob tuvo que vengarse. Para cuando Edward despertó y entró para averiguar de qué se trataba todo ese ruido, ellos habían llenado todo el baño con burbujas y ambos estaban cubiertos de los pies a la cabeza. Edward se rió suavemente sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Quieres unirte? —lo invitó Jacob.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —Ustedes dos diviértanse. Iré a hacer café y ver las noticias.

Jacob pensó que eso era raro, pero regresó a jugar con Bella hasta que Edward gritó su nombre. Jacob fue a la sala y vio a Edward señalando la televisión…, donde se proyectaba su foto. Un horrible peso frío y eléctrico se instaló en su estómago.

—Edward, ¿qué están diciendo?

Edward levantó un dedo para indicarle que esperara un momento. Escuchó hasta que se terminó el segmento, y se sintió como toda una eternidad para Jacob.

—Te acusan de robar la tumba —dijo Edward—. Creen que había una momia, que tú robaste, por la corona rota que encontraron en el suelo y el hecho de que no había polvo en el sarcófago.

—Oh, mierda —susurró Jacob—. Lauren. Maldita mujer vengativa…

—Eso significa que necesitaremos dos juegos de papeles falsos —dijo Edward—. Le informarán a la aduana y no te dejarán salir del país.

Jacob se dejó caer con pesadez en el sofá a pesar del hecho de que sus pantalones estaban mojados.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—La buena noticia es que Catalupa no tiene un trato de extradición con los Estados Unidos, un gesto simbólico para protestar por el uso de la pena de muerte en U.S. Una vez que estés en suelo americano no podrán hacerte nada.

—La mala noticia es que nunca podré volver a Catalupa.

Jacob sintió que su garganta se cerraba. Nunca más sería capaz de volver a hacer otra excavación aquí y eso era aplastar sus sueños. Probablemente nunca podría volver a hacer otra excavación _en ningún lugar_ porque su reputación quedaría aplastada.

Dios, se sentía enfermo.

Edward apagó la televisión, sentándose junto a él y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Jacob. Edward no dijo ninguna consolación. Ése no era el estilo de Edward.

Estaba tan silenciosa la habitación que podían escuchar a Bella salpicando en la tina. Finalmente debió haber decidido meterse sola si nadie iba a "laa-varla". Jacob sonrió un poco. No podía arrepentirse de nada, incluso aunque el precio fueran sus sueños. Porque hizo el descubrimiento más increíble de su vida: la Diosa Oscura que actualmente estaba jugando en una tina llena de burbujas.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, después de que Bella terminó con su baño, (quería ponerse el camisón de nuevo, pero Edward la convenció de usar uno de los vestidos) empacaron sus cosas. El nuevo guardarropa de Bella cupo en la maleta de Edward, aunque tuvieron que dejar los productos de higiene personal en las bolsas. Usaron un carrito de equipaje para transportar todo, aunque Edward y Bella bajaron por las escaleras en lugar de usar el elevador mientras que Jacob sí lo usó para bajar con el equipaje.

Para su alivio, Bella se mostró entusiasmada por otro viaje en carro. Se sentó al frente con Jacob, que iba manejando, y disfrutó de un buen momento picando botones, subiendo y bajando las ventanas, y mirando dentro de la guantera. El manual del Land Rover le fascinó con las imágenes del motor, diagramas de lo electrónico y las instrucciones paso a paso de cómo cambiar una llanta ponchada.

Jacob conectó su iPod al radio y lo encendió para ella.

—Es tiempo, querida, de comenzar tu educación musical. —Hizo sonar la primera canción y _Come Monday_ sonó por las bocinas.

—¡Ed'urrr! —exclamó.

—No, Jimmy Buffett —corrigió Jacob—. Al parecer te gusta ésta, así que pensé en iniciar con ella.

Al parecer había hecho una lista de reproducción para Bella de música que abarcaba todos los géneros.

—Muy…, eléctricas tus elecciones, ¿no crees? —preguntó Edward cuando AC/DC sonó estruendoso por las bocinas.

—Quiero descubrir qué le gusta.

Al final resultó que a Bella le gustaban Sarah McLaughlin y Enya, dos opciones que provocaron una mueca en Jacob, pero las puso para ella hasta que giró la mano como una indicación de que quería escuchar algo más. Amó la canción _Blue Eyes Cryin' in the Rain_ de Willie Nelson.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó Jacob.

—¡E'nuevo! —Estuvo de acuerdo.

Y así pasaron todo el camino hasta el hotel en la ciudad de Catalupa. Edward no sabía qué información estaba reuniendo Jacob de este proceso, porque a Bella parecían gustarle las canciones de muchos géneros (excepto rock pesado; ella no dijo "E'nuevo" para ninguna de esas opciones.)

The Hilton tenía servicio de valet y un botones a cargo un carrito con sus maletas. La maleta pegada con cinta de Jacob y las bolsas de Walmart de Bella probablemente atrajeron miradas a sus espaldas, pero Edward dio una buena propina, como siempre, y la habitación que había reservado era una de las suites más finas.

Bella jadeó al verla y se lanzó por toda la habitación, examinando las esculturas y los accesorios de la pequeña cocina. Aparentemente creía que la repisa de donde colgaban las copas de vino era un instrumento musical, porque lo sacudió muchas veces para escuchar las copas chocar. Edward hizo una mueca, pero ninguna se rompió.

Edward y Jacob pasaron la tarde enseñándole palabras en inglés, los nombres de los varios objetos que señaló por la habitación. Solo necesitaba escucharlos un par de veces para entender y memorizar las palabras, incluso aunque no siempre podía repetirlas con claridad. En el baño señaló la taza y dijo "ug-ee". Edward hizo una mueca. Todavía se sentía culpable por hacerla sentir mal.

Más tarde se sentó a mirar caricaturas con Jacob (el hotel tenía un canal americano "familiar" en la televisión y ella lo miró con atención, entendiendo las palabras aquí y allá con una sorprendente rapidez.)

Cerca del amanecer, ella bostezó y Jacob la escoltó a la habitación. Revisaron cuidadosamente las cortinas para asegurarse de que estaban firmemente cerradas, y pusieron el cartel de "No molestar" en la puerta. Bella se envolvió en una manta y Edward sospechó que lo hacía para protegerse del sol.

Había alquilado esa suite porque tenía varias habitaciones, pero al final ninguno quería irse. Ambos se aseguraron mentalmente que al acostarse a cada lado de ella era para brindarle más seguridad a Bella, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a considerar las verdaderas razones.

* * *

La siguiente tarde Jacob bajó al bar y pidió una cerveza. Miró a su alrededor a los ocupantes del lugar, pocos porque todavía era temprano. Miró un partido de fútbol en la televisión que colgaba del techo, y nadie miró dos veces en su dirección. Esperaba que los Catalupans le prestaran tan poca atención a las noticias (especialmente noticias de arqueología) como los americanos.

Cuando Rosalie Hale entró en la habitación, la boca de Jacob se abrió. Sí, no era mentira que él la reconocería.

Era una escultural rubia, al estilo Marilyn Monroe si hubiese sido más alta y con más curvas. Su esponjoso cabello giraba en ondas muy al estilo de los años 40 y llevaba puesto un vestido de noche rojo brillante. Su labial y uñas iban a juego. Su boca estaba curvada en una sonrisa al ver la habitación de hombres asombrados. Aceptó su homenaje como era debido y se encaminó a la barra, sus tacones absurdamente altos resonaban en el piso de mármol. Se deslizó en la butaca que había junto a Jacob.

—Hola. —Le ofreció su mano a modo de saludo—. Rosalie Hale.

—Jacob Black.

—Encantada de conocerte. ¿Dónde está nuestra amiga con problemas de identidad?

Jacob se aclaró la garganta. —Eso es parte del problema. Ahora necesitamos dos.

Rosalie encendió un cigarro. Jacob estaba un poco sorprendido, pero Catalupa no había prohibido el fumar en lugares públicos como lo habían hecho muchos de los estados en U.S. El camarero del bar le trajo un cenicero.

—¿Dos?

—Sí. Uno para mí. Recientemente he tenido algunos…, problemas con la ley.

—Ah. —Rose sopló una nube de humo—. Será el doble.

—Eso pensé.

—No me respondiste. ¿Dónde está la chica?

—En nuestra habitación. Todavía no se acostumbra mucho a los lugares públicos.

Rose apagó el cigarro. —Llévame con ella.

Jacob miró tristemente su cerveza casi intacta mientras se dirigían a los elevadores. Subieron en silencio. Jacob usó su llave para abrirle la puerta. Bella estaba mirando la televisión con Edward. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Rose y se puso de pie, estirándose en toda su altura. Rose la miró a los ojos y, para sorpresa de Jacob, fue Rose quien retrocedió. Su voz fue mucho más suave cuando habló con Bella, y una parte de su agresiva confianza parecía haberse escondido.

—Hola Bella. Soy Rosalie Hale. —Le ofreció la mano y Bella solo la miró.

—Ella, uh, no saluda de mano —dijo Jacob.

Rosalie dejó caer la mano de nuevo contra su costado.

—Ya veo. ¿Habla inglés?

—En realidad no. Solo pocas palabras.

—_¿Habla español? _—Rose le sonrió intentando halagar a Bella.

—Nop.

Rosalie se giró hacia Jacob con una mirada expectante.

—Habla un oscuro dialecto Catalupan —le dijo Jacob—. Estamos…, uh…, trabajando en su barrera con el lenguaje.

—Ya veo. Y, ¿qué hay de usted, Señor Cullen?

Edward había estado viendo en silencio, pero ahora que la atención estaba en él se quedó en blanco.

—Él habla inglés —agregó Jacob.

—Lo sé. Leí su artículo sobre las partículas Chi con emoción.

Edward parpadeó.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa. —Solo _entendí_ como la mitad, pero sí lo leí.

Jacob estaba impresionado porque él rara vez entendía _algo_ de eso. Cuando Edward empezaba a hablar de partículas y bosones, Jacob comenzaba a dormirse. Esa mierda no tenía sentido para él.

Rose estaba de regreso a los negocios. Tomó asiento en el sofá y cruzó sus largas piernas.

—Entonces, señor Cullen, ¿qué opina acerca de casarse?

* * *

**Preguntas & Respuestas:**

**¿Qué es Bella?**

Bella es una vampiresa. Ha estado en "hibernación" desde la época precolombina. Cuando un vampiro pasa un tiempo sin alimentarse, ella o él entra en un profundo sueño hasta que algo o _alguien_ lo despierta. Al despertar necesitará alimentarse inmediatamente y tendrá más hambre de lo normal por un tiempo hasta que su cuerpo se recupere de los efectos de la hibernación.

**¿Es una historia E&B, o J&B?**

Hay dos versiones de esta historia. La versión E&B está en . La versión original está en _The Writer´s Coffee shop _y es E/B/J. La diferencia recae más que nada en el romance; la idea en general es la misma, aunque hay alteraciones mínimas por aquí y por allá y el avance difiere en algunas partes.

**¿Lágrimas rosas?**

Todos los fluidos vampíricos son a base de la sangre que beben. (Y no será igual que con Meyer aquí. Los vampiros no eyaculan y las vampiresas no se pueden embarazar. Están muertos. Los muertos no pueden crear vida.

* * *

¿Con quién se irá a casar Edward? ;)

La sección de Preguntas & Respuestas fue tomada del blog de Lissa. Recuerden que esta historia es Edward & Bella.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios!


	5. Capítulo 5

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

Muchísimas gracias a mi querida Isa por la corrección de este capítulo.

* * *

**Diosa Oscura**

Por Lissa Bryan

~.~

**Capítulo 5**

..

El silencio se extendió en un momento infinito. Edward estaba congelado en su lugar con la boca ligeramente abierta. El sonrojo que había estado fluyendo a sus mejillas se desvaneció en una rápida palidez.

Bella decidió que la rubia tenía la culpa de la expresión sorprendida de Edward. Sus ojos se entrecerraron brillando peligrosamente detrás de sus pestañas mientras bajaba la cabeza y decía algo agudo y amenazante.

—No, Bella, está bien —se apresuró Jacob en asegurarle—. Tranquila. Todo está bien. ¿Edward? ¿Un poco de ayuda aquí? ¿Antes de que se coma a Rosalie?

Rosalie se deslizó de la silla arrodillándose frente a Bella y agachando la cabeza. Bella retrocedió, tranquila por el momento, pero todavía preocupada por la aflicción de Edward. Palmeó el hombro de Edward y él rompió su inmovilidad para girar la cabeza y sonreírle brevemente.

—¿Cómo sabías que debías hacer eso? —preguntó Jacob sorprendido.

Rosalie, que se había levantado con gracia y reasumido su lugar, agitó una mano al aire.

—Solo digamos que he lidiado con los de su tipo antes. ¿Podemos regresar a lo que nos interesa?

Fue Jacob quien habló primero.

—¿Casarte? ¿Para quién?

—_Con quién_ —corrigió Edward automáticamente con voz débil.

—Con Bella, claro está —dijo Rosalie—. Será muchísimo más fácil de esa forma y así le damos una razón firmemente justificada para su visa. Soy malditamente buena con lo que hago, pero nada es perfecto. Si algún investigador excava con fuerza, encontrarán un error. Por ejemplo, puedo hacer un historial académico para ella, y será tan bueno que la misma escuela quedará convencida de que ella estuvo ahí, pero no puedo retroceder e insertarla en los anuarios o fotos de generación.

—¿Por qué Edward?

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—Y me dijeron que eras de inteligencia promedio. Por su _nombre_. Nadie en INS cuestionaría a la mujer de un Cullen. Su tío fue Presidente de la Cámara, por Dios santo.

—Tío abuelo —comentó Edward.

—Se oye mejor si dices que fue tu tío. Edward, ¿estarías dispuesto? No tendrían que pasar por una ceremonia ni nada de eso. Es simplemente por propósitos de documentación, aunque tendríamos que anularlo legalmente después de que se cumpla el requisito de dos años.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿no estaría realmente casado pero aun así tendría que divorciarse? Es un desastre.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Si no quieres hacerlo, puedo hacerlo de otra manera, pero tomaría más tiempo y aumentaría sus posibilidades de convertirse en objeto de escrutinio. En estos días no es fácil hackear a Seguridad Nacional y Servicios Inmigratorios, chicos. Tengo que entrar y salir rápido. Presentarla como la esposa de un ciudadano es mucho más rápido y fácil.

—_Yo_ lo haré —se ofreció Jacob.

—Gracias, pero eso no servirá —dijo Rosalie—. Recuerda que tú mismo vas a regresar con papeles falsos.

La voz de Edward sonó suave.

—Sí, estoy dispuesto.

—Excelente —Rosalie sonrió y se puso de pie—. Estaré en contacto con ustedes, caballeros, en... —se detuvo y se acercó a la ventana donde algo le había llamado la atención. Pausó y se giró hacia las tres personas que la veían con confusión.

—Um, Jacob, dijiste algo sobre problemas con la ley… No podría ser algo que justificara al equipo S.W.A.T, ¿verdad?

Jacob se giró hacia Edward.

—¿Qué nombre usaste al reservar la habitación?

Edward hizo una mueca.

—El mío.

—¡Maldición! —espetó Jacob—. ¡Agarra tus cosas! —Edward saltó hacia el armario donde habían guardado sus maletas. Afortunadamente no tuvieron la inclinación para desempacar.

—¡Ten! —Rosalie le dio a Jacob su bolsito rojo—. Ahí están mis llaves. Camry azul en el estacionamiento. Yo me llevaré tu carro rentado. Ahí también está un celular. Llamaré en veinticuatro horas. ¡Vete!

Jacob agarró la mano de Bella y tomó la agarradera de su maleta mientras Edward corría al baño para recoger los productos de aseo personal. Los cuatro salieron corriendo por la puerta.

—Los retrasaré —dijo Rosalie—. Tomen la salida de emergencias que hay al final del pasillo.

¿Cómo demonios sabía ella eso? Jacob obedeció a pesar de estar impresionado. Escucharon alarmantes sonidos de golpes tras de ellos mientras corrían al final del pasillo. Edward abrió la ventana y Jacob volteó hacia atrás para ver que Rosalie había atascado la puerta a las escaleras metiendo la pata de una silla que estaba debajo de la ventana por las manijas de la puerta. Mientras Jacob miraba, ella entró en del elevador, tan fresca como un pepino. Le dedicó un pequeño gesto antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

—¡Vamos! —siseó Edward. Jacob lo siguió afuera por la ventana y saltaron a una pequeña escalera. Jacob no le temía a las alturas, pero la salida de emergencias se tambaleó un poco y la escalera parecía demasiado delgada para soportar el peso de los tres al bajar. Solo podía esperar que Bella los atrapara si caían. No se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que llegaron a salvo al suelo y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Edward avanzó de con sigilo hasta la esquina del edificio y se asomó.

—Iré por el carro —se ofreció—, soy menos reconocible.

—Espera. —Jacob abrió el bolsillo frontal de su maleta y sacó una gorra de béisbol. Edward se lo puso y sacó las llaves de la bolsa de Rosalie. Paseó alrededor del edificio como si no tuviera ni una preocupación en el mundo, dándole vueltas a las llaves en su dedo al caminar. Se acercó al primer Camry que vio y Jacob saltó y agitó las manos, intentando llamar su atención. "_¡Psst! ¡Edward! ¡Ése no es azul!"_ Edward, inconsciente del mundo a su alrededor, como siempre, no lo vio.

Lo descubrió cuando vio que la llave no encajaba. Se congeló por un momento y luego se alejó hacia un Camry gris que estaba cerca de la entrada del hotel. Jacob gimió y se golpeó la frente con una mano.

—¿Cuántos malditos Camrys puede haber en este estacionamiento? Quiero decir, ¿cuáles eran las _probabilidades_?

El tercero que Edward intentó fue el correcto. Lo manejó hasta la esquina y Jacob saltó al asiento trasero con Bella.

—¡Acuéstate! —siseó, y la empujó contra el asiento. Pasaron la camioneta negra del S.W.A.T. y Edward salió a la calle. Jacob y Bella se sentaron cuando el carro empezó a acelerar.

—La próxima vez déjame hacer las reservaciones a mí —murmuró Jacob.

—No creo que eso vaya a ser un problema —dijo Edward—. Si nos encontraron basándose en mi nombre, eso significa que probablemente ya rastrearon también mis tarjetas de crédito. Solo tengo como 150 dólares, americanos, en efectivo. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Incluso menos que eso. —De repente se arrepintió de haber comprado el helado Chunky Monkey anoche.

Edward giró el carro hacia una calle lateral.

—De acuerdo. Una parada rápida.

—¿Para qué?

Edward asintió hacia un cartel de un banco.

—Voy a sacar el límite en efectivo de mis tarjetas de crédito en el cajero automático y luego nos iremos de esta área lo más pronto posible.

—¿Y si las congelaron?

Edward se ajustó la gorra de béisbol.

—Supongo que lo descubriremos. Quédate aquí. Voy a estacionar el carro calle abajo para que las cámaras de seguridad no lo vean.

—Bien pensado, Chico Genio —alabó Jacob.

Edward salió del carro y le sonrió a Jacob.

—Gracias. He visto mucho de _La Ley y el Orden_.

Cerró la puerta y se encaminó al banco. Ninguno vio al hombre que estaba recargado contra la caseta de teléfono al otro lado de la calle.

—¿Ed'urrr? —dijo Bella.

—Ahora regresa. Solo fue a conseguirnos algo de dinero. —Jacob miró cómo Edward metía su NIP y luego salieron billetes de la bandejita de abajo. Oh, gracias a Dios la tarjeta todavía funcionaba. Edward mantuvo la cabeza gacha lo más posible, oculto bajo el ala de su gorra, y estaba tan concentrado en mantener su rostro oculto que no notó al hombre que estaba detrás de él hasta que tuvo una pistola presionada contra su espalda.

—Y ahora está siendo asaltado. —Jacob agarró la manija de la puerta.

—No —dijo Bella. Le puso una mano en el pecho y agitó la otra hacia el ladrón. Él salió volando como si lo hubiera golpeado con un tráiler. Edward se quedó boquiabierto, primero por el asaltador, que ahora estaba tirado en medio de la calle gimiendo mientras se aferraba a su pierna, y luego por la pistola que estaba en la banqueta a sus pies. Él se agachó para agarrarle y metérsela al bolsillo junto con el dinero, y luego regresó a usar el cajero automático, parecía indiferente al incidente.

—Con todas las otras mierdas raras en qué pensar me olvidé de tu telequinesia. ¡Buen trabajo, Bella!

Bella sonrió.

—Gacia.

Jacob le regresó la sonrisa. Ella comprendió eso por sí sola. Chica inteligente.

Esta vez, cuando Edward metió la tarjeta, no salió nada de dinero. Edward regresó al carro suavemente.

—¿_Viste_ eso? —le preguntó a Jacob, y señaló al asaltador discapacitado. Su voz resonaba con indignación. Sacó el carro del lugar junto a la calle y dio una vuelta en U para regresarlos a la autopista—. ¡A plena luz de día! ¿A qué ha llegado Catalupa?

—No lo sé. Intento de asalto, arqueólogos robando momias…, es un jodido mundo loco, mi amigo.

Edward giró la cabeza para mirar a Bella.

—Gracias —dijo.

Ella agachó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Se comió mi segunda tarjeta —continuó Edward—. He sido fichado. Lo cual es injusto, en mi opinión, considerando que no me han adjuntado cargos de ningún tipo. Visa va a recibir una severa carta cuando llegue a casa.

—¿Cuánto sacaste?

—Dos mil quinientos.

—¿Pesos? —Eso era como quinientos dólares con el actual tipo de cambio.

—No, dos mil quinientos dólares _en valor_ de pesos.

—Y también tenemos una pistola ahora. Eso es un extra.

—En realidad no, ya que ninguno de nosotros ha disparado un arma de fuego, y de todas formas, ninguno estaría inclinado a dispararle a un delegado de la ley.

—Disparar no puede ser tan difícil. Solíamos dispararle a latas con el rifle de papá. Tiene que ser el mismo principio, ya sabes: apunta y tira del gatillo.

—Tal vez deberíamos deshacernos de ella. ¿Qué si nos arrestan y la encuentran? Pudo haber sido usada en otros crímenes.

Jacob se rascó la barbilla.

—Buen punto. Limpia tus huellas dactilares y la lanzaremos por una alcantarilla en algún lugar para que nadie pueda usarla.

Eso regresó a Edward al tema de asaltos y tasas de criminalidad. Murmuró bajo su aliento sobre la ruptura del contrato social.

—De todas formas, ¿a dónde vamos?

—A lo más lejos posible antes del amanecer —replicó Edward.

—Podríamos llegar más lejos si no manejaras como mi tía Sally.

—Tu tía Sally está muerta.

—Exacto.

Edward soltó un suspiro de irritación.

—Bien. Tú maneja. —Aparcó a un lado de la carretera e intercambiaron lugares con cuidado, estacionados en el estrecho hombro de la carretera. Bella tomó esa oportunidad para pasarse al asiento de enfrente. Estiró la mano a Jacob.

—Musk.

—¿Qué?

—Música —tradujo Edward—. Quiere tu iPod.

—Ah. —Jacob lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo encendió para ella. Ella debió haber prestado mucha atención cuando lo usaron la última vez en el carro, porque sabía cómo adelantarlo cuando comenzaba una canción que no le gustaba hasta que encontrara una que sí—. Por cierto, ¿tienes hambre?

—Sí. —Edward sonaba sorprendido por ese descubrimiento.

—Me detendré en el siguiente autoservicio.

—Está bien. —En realidad a Edward no le importaba la comida. Consideraba que las comidas eran una irritante interrupción y habría estado feliz de sobrevivir con botanas de máquinas expendedoras que podían ser consumidas mientras trabajaban—. Necesitamos comer una dieta alta en proteínas y mantenernos bien hidratados si vamos a seguir dándole sangre.

Jacob se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí.

—Detente cuando veas una tienda departamental o una joyería, ¿sí?

—Claro, pero ¿para qué?

—Necesito comprar un par de anillos de matrimonio.

* * *

Una hora antes del amanecer Jacob les había rentado una habitación en un motel a un lado de la carretera, el tipo de lugar deteriorado y abandonado en el que no revisarían la identificación, Jacob lo sabía por experiencia. Pagó en efectivo, firmó el registro como 'Bela Lugosi' y regresó al carro silbando la canción de Bauhaus.

Sin importar qué tan lúgubre se hubiera visto el lugar por fuera, la habitación se las arregló para verse aun peor. Tenía un fuerte olor a moho y humo de cigarrillo, las ventanas estaban tan cubiertas de mugre que probablemente no necesitarían preocuparse de cerrar las cortinas para proteger a Bella de la luz del sol. Las paredes contenían todas y cada una de las huellas dactilares y manchas de mano que había adquirido, y la alfombra café tenía pedazos en las que se había hecho dura.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí —dijo Edward, mirando la habitación con horror—. _Bella_ no puede quedarse aquí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por Dios santo, Jacob. Era una diosa para su pueblo. Esta habitación no es ni apta para una prostituta de diez dólares.

—Tenemos que permanecer fuera del radar, ¿recuerdas? En estos lugares no revisan identificaciones y no piden tarjeta de crédito para cubrir en caso de imprevistos. Es más seguro aquí que en un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas.

—Claro, ¡pero existe un feliz término medio!

—¿Quieres seguir buscando y arriesgarnos a no encontrar nada apropiado antes de que salga el sol?

—Punto concedido. —Edward quitó las colchas de poliéster de las dos camas con una mueca y las lanzó a una esquina antes de sentarse con cuidado en una de las camas, como si tuviera miedo de que las sábanas escondieran una amenaza biológica.

Bella se veía confundida al examinar lo que la rodeaba, tenía que estar comparando sus anteriores aposentos de lujo con esta deprimente miseria. Se agachó desabrochándose su tobillera de oro para dársela a Jacob.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza y se la regresó a la mano.

—Todavía no es necesario, cariño. —Cerró las cortinas y descubrió que eran demasiado pequeñas; un parche de luz brillaba debajo de ellas. No era bueno.

—Pásame una de esas colchas, ¿sí?

Edward lo ayudó a colgarla sobre la barra de la cortina. Bella miró cómo lo acomodaban cuidadosamente, bloqueando la luz.

—Gacia —dijo ella. Se puso de puntillas y besó las mejillas de cada uno. Edward se sonrojó, y Jacob estaba bastante seguro que él también lo había hecho.

* * *

Rosalie era muy puntual. El teléfono en la bolsita roja sonó exactamente a las 7:30 de la tarde siguiente. Edward lo sacó y se lo dio a Jacob.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Rosalie sin molestarse en contestar el saludo de Jacob.

Jacob abrió la mesita de noche y sacó un directorio de teléfono. Le leyó el nombre de la ciudad para ella y luego sacó la dirección del hotel de una etiqueta que estaba pegada al teléfono situado en el escritorio.

—Excelente. No estoy muy lejos. Necesito ir a tomar fotos de ti y de Bella. Debería llegar ahí en menos de una hora. Llevaré los papeles que ya terminé.

—Trabajas rápido —dijo Jacob.

Casi podía escuchar cómo Rosalie se encogía de hombros por el teléfono.

—Llevo tiempo en este negocio, y algunas cosas son más fáciles que otras. Te veré pronto. —Colgó sin agregar nada más y Jacob regresó el teléfono al bolso.

Edward estaba viendo las noticias con Bella a su lado en la cama. Ella llevaba uno de sus vestidos nuevos y las pantuflas rosas de conejito. La televisión era más vieja que ellos y la recepción era mala, pero al menos el diálogo era reconocible sobre la estática. El reportero estaba hablando sobre la excavación del templo, pero afortunadamente no habían vuelto a mostrar una foto de Jacob. El hotel que habían desocupado precipitadamente apareció en la pantalla y Edward hizo una mueca por algo que dijo el reportero.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jacob incapaz de esperar hasta el final del segmento.

—Encontraron uno de los broches de jade de Bella en nuestra suite. Debió haber rodado bajo el sofá o algo.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—No pueden demostrar que es del lugar. Los artistas de Catalupa siguen tallando el jade de la misma manera que hace cientos de años. Solo podemos autentificar piezas basados en el contexto.

Edward se sentía agitado. Tenía esa arruga, un signo de preocupación, entre las cejas.

—Aun así es más evidencia circunstancial contra ti. Lo siento, Jacob. Creí que los tenía todos.

—Edward, para —dijo Jacob con voz firme—. No hay necesidad de que te reproches esto.

—¿Dónde están sus aretes? —Edward apenas se daba cuenta que no los estaba usando.

—En mi maleta. Edward, en serio, cálmate. Nada ha cambiado.

Edward se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—Las buenas noticias es que los oficiales de policía están avergonzados por no haberte atrapado en la redada. Los reporteros parecen haber señalado eso como un ejemplo de mal gasto de recursos, así que no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por cacerías humanas. No pueden justificar el gasto. Siempre que mantengamos agachadas las cabezas y que no nos detengan por exceso de velocidad o algo parecido, estaremos bien. Probablemente esperarán para intentar atraparnos dejando el país. Por cierto, mi avión ha sido confiscado.

Jacob hizo una mueca.

—Mierda. Lo siento, amigo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Lo recuperaré. No pueden demostrar que estoy involucrado, especialmente porque nos deshicimos de los zapatos que estábamos usando. Imagino que para ahora mi familia ya sabe de esto y están ejerciendo presión política para mantener mi nombre fuera de esto.

Esme Masen Cullen era _muy_ influyente. No solo su tío había sido Presidente de la Cámara por más de una década, sino que también era amiga cercana de la actual Primera Dama. Jacob no tenía duda alguna de que Esme lo culpaba de todo esto. Siempre lo hacía cuando Edward se metía en problemas, sin importar si Jacob estaba involucrado o no. En esta ocasión pasaba que ella tenía razón. Pero Esme se encargaría de sacarlos a _ambos_ de los problemas, quería evitar que las acciones de Jacob le dieran una mala imagen a su hijo. Jacob se resignó a enfrentar muchos años de fría amabilidad, y Dios mío, esa mujer sabía cómo matar a alguien con amabilidad.

Rosalie tocó la puerta y Jacob le abrió. Hoy iba recatada con un vestido azul clarito y zapatos de piso, el cabello lo llevaba atado en una simple coleta a la base del cuello, y su maquillaje era suave y sutil. En una mano llevaba una lámpara en forma de cuello de cisne y en la otra una bolsa de la que se asomaba un folder manila.

—Hola a todos. —Rosalie agachó la cabeza en dirección a Bella y Bella solo vaciló un momento antes de responder con un asentimiento. Rose sonrió y dejó la lámpara a los pies de la cama. Abrió el folder en el escritorio—. Aquí está lo que tengo listo hasta ahora. Las actas de nacimiento. Una para "Isabella Swan" y otra para ti, Jacob, ahora oficialmente "Kevin Grey".

Los papeles se veían un poco descoloridos por el tiempo y ambos estaban arrugados como si hubieran estado guardados en un sobre por años. Una de las esquinas del de Bella estaba rota. El de ella estaba en español escrito con máquina de escribir que tenía chueca la letra "E". El de Jacob tenía un par de huellas impresas con tinta en el papel.

—¿Por qué no nos hiciste ciudadanos estadounidenses de una vez?

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

—Levantaría sospechas porque ella no habla el idioma y su comportamiento levantaría banderas rojas. Su peligro más grande son las personas que los rodean estando en casa. Es más creíble si ella es inmigrante. —Se movió a la siguiente hoja—. Aquí están la cartilla de vacunación de ella y el certificado de registros médicos. Habrá otra copia de estos dentro del paquete sellado para aduanas que les daré mañana. _No_ lo abran. Tienen que entregarlo sellado al agente aduanal cuando entren a Estados Unidos. Y aquí está el certificado de matrimonio que la reconoce como Isabella Cullen. —El papel se veía nuevo, lo cual era razonable considerando que estaba fechado apenas hace unos días. Él vio la firma del ministro al final y preguntó:

—¿Es real?

—Oh sí, y atestiguará por la feliz pareja si se lo piden.

Edward sacó una caja de su bolsillo y la abrió. Sacó los anillos del terciopelo y se giró hacia Bella tomando su mano. Deslizó el sencillo anillo de oro en su dedo. Ella lo miró curiosamente y ladeó la cabeza al verlo a él ponerse el suyo.

—Copia certificada de la aplicación para licencia de matrimonio, por si acaso. —Rose pasó a la siguiente hoja—. Su historia es que se conocieron por internet y se mandaron correos por algunos años. Ella aplicó para una Visa hace casi nueve meses, y fue aprobada recientemente, y las aplicaciones tienen las fechas anteriores para demostrarlo. Cuando Jacob te pidió que vinieras a la excavación, fuiste a conocerla y decidiste que era la mujer con la que te querías casar. Después de eso fuiste a la embajada y actualizaste sus aplicaciones para agregar su matrimonio, y puesto que ya le habían aprobado sus trámites, ahora ya tenía una Visa de residente permanente. Traeré los pasaportes de ella y Jacob mañana después de procesar sus fotos.

—¿Procesarlas? Te refieres a _revelarlas_, ¿como si fuera un rollo?

—No seas tonto, son digitales. Pero necesito tomar las fotos y alterarlas. Ayúdame a colgar esta sabana. —Sacó un pedazo de tela blanca como la nieve de su bolsa y Jacob usó las chinches que ella le dio para pegarla a la pared. Ella pegó la lámpara en la silla del escritorio y la conectó de abajo. Emitía un brillo sorprendentemente potente para una lámpara tan pequeña. Le tomó dos fotos a Jacob y luego le pidió a Bella que se parara frente a la tela. Edward agarró su mano y la jaló para ponerla de pie junto al brillante espacio frente a la tela. Rosalie se acercó moviendo a Bella a la derecha. Bella arrugó la nariz y giró la cabeza como si Rosalie oliera mal. Quizás era el poco perfume que usaba Rosalie, pensó Jacob. Algunas personas no podían soportar aromas florales.

Afortunadamente Rosalie no iba a usar flash. Edward dijo el nombre de Bella con suavidad poniéndose detrás de Rosalie y le dio el ángulo y expresión perfecta para la foto. Luego Rosalie les pidió que todos se pusieran juntos frente a la tela.

—Y luzcan felices. Ésta va a ser la foto de tu boda.

Jacob le hizo caras tontas a Bella para que se riera y Rosalie la captó siempre en el momento perfecto, justo cuando su risa se desvanecía en una sonrisa.

Rosalie guardó la cámara de nuevo en su bolso.

—Acompáñame a cenar, Jacob.

—No, gracias por la invitación, pero...

—Deberías ir —lo interrumpió Edward—. Ve, diviértete.

Jacob estaba desconcertado.

—¿Qué?

—En serio. Ve a cenar, a tomar unas cervezas.

—Vamos. —Rosalie lo agarró del brazo jalándolo a la puerta.

—Estás seguro...

—Estaremos bien —dijo Edward—. ¡Diviértanse!

Rosalie llevó casi arrastrando a Jacob al estacionamiento. Tenía un nuevo carro rentado, un Fiat, y ella le ofreció casualmente el conducirlo, algo a lo que Jacob no se podía resistir. Se deslizó detrás del volante y encendió el poderoso motor. Era una lástima que tuviera que ser cuidadoso en no acelerar. Le encantaría abrirse por la autopista y ver qué tal se manejaba el carro.

—Estás muy hambrienta y eres de esas personas que no pueden comer solas, o de verdad querías sacarme de ahí por alguna razón.

Rosalie le dedico una sonrisita y bajó la visera. Agarró una bolsita del asiento trasero y utilizó el espejo iluminado para oscurecer su maquillaje en ese estilo dramático que parecía preferir.

—Toda pareja debería tener al menos un poco de tiempo a solas en su noche de bodas, ¿no crees?

—No es de esa forma —replicó Jacob.

—Si aún no lo es, lo será.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Has estado cerca de ellos por menos de una hora.

—Tengo ojos. —Lo miró de forma inusualmente recatada—, e imagino que sé más de vampiros que tú.

Él pisó el freno por reflejo al asombrarse. El coche patinó hasta detenerse y Rosalie gritó enojada cuando su base para maquillaje se derramó sobre su vestido. Los carros pasaron junto a ellos como el agua que se apresura rodear una piedra antes de caer en un arrollo.

—¿Qué carajo, Jacob?

—Termina con esa mierda y dime ahora: ¿cómo sabes que es vampiro?

—Puedo olerlo. ¿Puedes arrancar ahora? ¿Antes de que alguien nos choque?

—Yo manejo. Tú hablas. —Pisó el acelerador y regresó al tráfico—. De acuerdo, ¿a qué te refieres con que puedes olerlo?

—Los vampiros tienen un olor condimentado, lo cual huele bien para ti. Los de mi tipo estamos particularmente en sintonía con el olor.

Él no pronunció la pregunta _"¿Tu tipo?"_ que ella estaba esperando. El silencio se prolongó.

Ella siguió con un toque de irritación. (Oh, sería muy divertido molestar a esta mujer, pero él tenía que tenerla de aliada). —Soy una dayman. Somos personas con una afinidad a los vampiros. Les servimos, ocupándonos de asuntos de humanos, usualmente se trata de transacciones durante el día, y los protegemos cuando son más vulnerables, de ahí el nombre.

—¿Y eso te hace diferente de otras personas?

—Hay otras diferencias. Vivimos un poco más y generalmente estamos más saludables que humanos ordinarios, pero no de forma anormal. Es la afinidad y atracción que sentimos por los vampiros lo que nos distingue de verdad. No estamos completos de verdad hasta que no encontramos a nuestro vampiro para servir.

—¿No puedes elegir uno?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Somos sensibles ante las necesidades y sentimientos de cualquier vampiro que esté cerca de nosotros, pero con nuestro propio vampiro es como si nuestras almas estuvieran conectadas. Es algo poderoso, inmutable, insoluble.

—¿Estás enamorada de ellos?

—Dios, no. No me malinterpretes, hay amor entre un dayman y su vampiro, pero hay instintos muy poderosos que se involucran en evitar que crees sentimientos románticos. Para nosotros sería como incesto. Además, apestamos para ellos.

Jacob se rió.

—Creí haber visto a Bella arrugar la nariz cuando te le acercaste.

—Sí, bueno, no es como si ella oliera exactamente a un lecho de rosas para mí, amigo.

Ambos se rieron. Rosalie asintió hacia un pequeño edificio rodeado de carros.

—Ése es el lugar. El conserje de mi hotel lo recomendó.

—No estoy vestido para la ocasión —dijo Jacob.

Rose miró su camiseta y sus vaqueros.

—No me digas.

Jacob decidió que le gustaba esta mujer. Pero por muy hermosa que fuera, no se sentía atraído por ella, sin embargo parecía como el tipo de persona que sería una buena amiga, el tipo al que categorizarías como un compañero de bebidas casual y nunca te darías cuenta de la profundidad de su lealtad hasta que la mierda saliera desprendida y ella estuviera ahí para ti.

Después de que él estacionó el carro, ella lo rodeó para llegar a la cajuela. Sacó una pequeña manta.

—Sostenla por mí.

Él lo hizo. Ella se bajó el cierre de su vestido y se lo quitó. Jacob giró tanto la cabeza que temió que el cuello fuera a rompérsele. Escuchó el sonido de otro cierre.

—Listo.

Ahora Rosalie usaba un vestido color rojo vino que le llegaba las pantorrillas, con pequeños tirantes. Él se preguntó cómo esas tiritas eran capaces de aguantar el peso de su prodigioso cuerpo. Sus ojos fueron atraídos como imanes al profundo escote que le mostró cuando se agachó para ponerse unos tacones a juego. Ella levantó la vista y lo atrapó viéndola. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida.

—Vamos, tengo hambre.

Rosalie hablaba español, así que ella fue capaz de hablar plácidamente con la anfitriona que los llevó a su mesa. Jacob se sentía muy fuera de lugar con su ropa casual, pero la fanfarria de Rosalie era más que suficiente para ignorarlo. Los dos se sentaron y les dieron los menús, y unos minutos después un mesero les preguntó qué deseaban beber.

—¿Cómo encuentras a tu vampiro? —preguntó él, después de que el mesero se fue por sus bebidas. (La única palabra en español que fue una prioridad a la hora de aprendérsela para Jacob: _cerveza_.)

—Cuando se localiza un dayman, se registran en una base de datos que funciona casi como un sitio de citas, introducen personas con ciertos rasgos para los vampiros que buscan dayman. Si el vampiro y dayman van a encajar, sucede casi al instante. De otra forma regresan a la base de datos para intentar de nuevo. Ahora no estoy buscando activamente, estoy registrada, pero categorizada como "_en libertad"_. Dayman trabajan en el mundo vampírico haciendo servicios generales que los vampiros necesitan, como falsificar documentos. También hay muchos abogados dayman, contadores, embotelladores...

—¿Embotelladores?

—Embotellan sangre.

—¿Qué? ¿No pueden robar un banco de sangre?

—No. Los anticoagulantes y preservativos usados en la sangre empaquetada la hacen difícil de digerir. —La voz de Rosalie sonaba ausente mientras revisaba el menú.

—Entonces, ¿qué usan?

—Un preservativo basado en miel, aunque no lo creas. Tenemos un científico que descubrió la fórmula hace unos años.

—De modo que no siempre beben de humanos.

—No, usualmente la prefieren fresca, recién salida de la vena, pero hay sangre embotellada para cuando no es conveniente cazar o cuando quieren intoxicarse. Hay un gran mercado para la sangre de borrachos y drogadictos.

Jacob pensó un momento sobre cómo hacer su siguiente pregunta sin levantar sospechas sobre el talento de Bella.

—¿Los vampiros tienen algún tipo de poder especial?

—Unos pocos vienen de base con el paquete: la habilidad de leer y controlar mentes humanas e implantar falsos recuerdos, súper fuerza y velocidad, ese tipo de cosas, pero algunos vampiros tienen talentos propios.

—¿Por qué no eres vampiro? —preguntó Jacob—. ¿No quieres la inmortalidad y todos esos disparates?

—No puedo. Físicamente, quiero decir. Es algo que viene con los dayman. Nunca sobreviviríamos el cambio. Ahora es contra la ley intentarlo.

—¿Leyes de vampiros? —Por alguna razón Jacob encontraba ese concepto divertido.

—Sí, leyes de vampiros. Son criaturas con sentimientos, Jacob, y tienen una sociedad. —Rosalie sonaba algo ofendida por su diversión. Él escondió la sonrisa rápidamente.

—¿Tienen tribunales y esas cosas?

Rosalie asintió.

—Tienen una Reina, Victoria Volturi, y un Consejo que crea nuestras leyes. También se aseguran de que se cumplan. Victoria tiene su propio equipo policiaco, conocido por su apellido. Van a tener que registrar a Bella lo más pronto posible y ella necesita aprender las leyes. No serán muy duros con ella, ya que ella no lo sabe, pero si revela que los vampiros existen, o si mata gente, podría ser llevada con cargos ante el tribunal. Y solo tienen una forma de castigo.

—No creo que sepa que otros vampiros existen —dijo Jacob—. Era adorada como una Diosa, y es lo que piensa que es. Cree que es la causante de la lluvia.

—Tuvo que haber conocido al menos a otro vampiro, el que la cambió.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Pudieron tener su propia mitología acerca de eso, una línea sanguínea de dioses y diosas. ¿Quién sabe? El punto es que estoy bastante seguro que ella no sabe nada de tu Reina y el Consejo.

El mesero regresó a su mesa y distribuyó las bebidas. Rosalie había ordenado un whiskey solo y Jacob ordenó una cerveza Brasileña en un vaso congelado. Ella no era del tipo de chica que comía ensalada y agua. Ordenó un filete raro —uno grande—, con puré al horno rociado de crema agria y mantequilla. Jacob decidió dejársela fácil a su mesero y ordenó lo mismo.

Rosalie le dio vueltas a su vaso entre las manos y miró su profundidad pensativamente.

—Va a pasar un mal momento cuando descubra que es un vampiro ordinario y que tiene que someterse a la autoridad de la Reina. Va a ser difícil que lo acepte.

Jacob dejó su vaso de nuevo en la mesa.

—Hay que preocuparnos primero por llevarla a Estados Unidos.

—¿Cómo planeas llegar allá?

Jacob suspiró.

—No sé. No podemos volar, al menos no para salir de Catalupa. Quizás cuando crucemos la frontera a otro país, podemos conseguir un vuelo a partir de ahí. De otra forma tendremos que recorrer un viaje en carro jodidamente largo.

Ella golpeteó una de sus uñas largas y con manicura perfecta contra su vaso.

—Puede que yo pueda ayudarlos con eso.

* * *

***Dayman**: persona de día. Por cuestiones de traducción manejaré esa palabra así en inglés.

**¿Qué es Rosalie?**

Rosalie es un dayman, un tipo de humano especial que trabaja para los vampiros. Se sienten especialmente atraídos por cualquier vampiro, además de que pueden sentir sus emociones y necesidades, pero con su vampiro elegido, es como si fueran la mitad del alma del otro. El vínculo entre vampiro y dayman es intenso, pero nunca romántico. Tienen poderosos instintos que los hacen sentir como si fuera incesto. Huelen mal para los vampiros, lo cual se cree es una manera de prevenir que su vampiro los vea como una conveniente fuente de comida.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! ^^

Soemarie Grey, Deathxrevenge, Zanzamaru, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Gretchen CullenMasen, lunha222, AnnaLau2, leeleeta, Haruhi23, terra2012, Alinita28, Anne Masen Black, liduvina, Idta, anamart05, michelle de cullen, YBoaa, lokaxtv


	6. Capítulo 6

sta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

Muchísimas gracias a mi querida Isa por la corrección de este capítulo.

* * *

**Diosa Oscura**

Por Lissa Bryan

~.~

**Capítulo 6**

..

La Diosa Oscura se recostó en la tina del baño y agarró un montón de esa espuma gruesa y extraña que crecía del agua. La sopló de sus dedos para verla volar gentilmente al aire.

Le gustaba lavarse en este mundo nuevo. Nunca antes había tenido un contenedor de agua lo suficientemente grande para meterse; su gente se lavaba usando botes de agua. ¡Y estaba caliente! Si el agua se enfriaba, lo único que tenía que hacer era girar el disco para que cayera más agua caliente. Y cuando terminaba el agua se iba por un hoyo. Se preguntó a dónde iría.

La única desventaja es que no podía conseguir que alguno de los hombres la lavara. Ellos la cuidaban a su propia manera; Ed'urrr había tallado cuidadosamente la tina con una tela blanca y un poco de su jabón frutal antes de llenarla para ella, pero cuando intentó hacerlo quedarse y que se metiera al agua con ella, se puso rojo y se atragantó con las palabras. Había salido corriendo del cuarto cuando ella se abrió la bata. Esas personas eran muy extrañas cuando se trataba de desnudez, pensó al desvestirse. Incluso usaban una segunda capa de ropa sobre la piel, algo innecesario y de lo cual ella no podía entender el propósito.

Metió la cabeza al agua para enjuagarse. Nunca antes se había lavado el cabello ella sola. Sus sacerdotes la habían cuidado desde que era un bebé. No le gustaba la forma en que el jabón con olor a fruta le hacía sentir el cabello. Había otras botellas, pero no sabía qué contenían.

Se acostó inmóvil bajo el agua, disfrutando la forma en que apagaba los sonidos que escuchaba. Las burbujas se cerraron, llenando el lugar de agua clara que su cabeza había hecho. Y, mientras las burbujas se juntaban sobre sus ojos, los recuerdos se juntaron también.

Había sido llevada a los sacerdotes cuando era niña. Su madre había visto su juguete para morder dando vueltas en el aire sobre su cuna y supo que su bebé era una Encarnación, la única nacida en siglos. Siempre se había preguntado si habría sido difícil para su madre renunciar a ella. No lo sabía. Nunca la volvió a ver y era demasiado joven para recordarla. En ese entonces también tenía nombre, pero no recordaba cuál era. Era extraño tener uno ahora, pero les permitía que la llamaran "Bella" porque ellos no sabían cómo pronunciar el título por el cual debían dirigírsele. Ella entendía; tampoco podía pronunciar algunas de sus palabras.

Sus primeros recuerdos eran los de su vida en el templo que le habían construido, de sus sacerdotes jugando con ella, cantándole, llevándole las ofrendas de la gente. La protegían, mimaban, le daban cariño físico, la hacían sentir protegida y amada. Extrañaba ese sentimiento. Ni Ed'urrr ni Shaykob se acurrucaban con ella en la cama, por eso siempre se envolvía cómodamente en una manta, eso se sentía como ser abrazada.

Cuando alcanzó la madurez la habían llevado en un largo viaje al otro templo, en el que habitaba la mujer en quien había encarnado previamente la Diosa. Se veía triste cuando se abrió la vena sobre un cuenco.

—No estoy lista —había dicho suavemente al ver a su remplazo beber la sangre que había vaciado.

El cambio a una diosa había sido horrible, su cuerpo se transformó con una violenta enfermedad y un dolor indescriptible. No recordaba mucho de eso, y estaba agradecida por ello. La siguiente tarde, al despertar, ya era una divinidad y la Encarnación anterior ya se había ido. La piedra en el pináculo de su templo había sido removida y cuando el sol llegó a su punto más alto, ella ya no estaba. Sus cenizas fueron depositadas al fondo de su cama para hibernación y la tapa había sido puesta en su lugar por última vez. Sus posesiones habían sido empacadas en bolsas para llevarlas al nuevo templo, porque pertenecían a la Diosa, sin importar el cuerpo en que habitara. El templo fue sellado y abandonado.

Mucho tiempo pasó, pero ella no supo cuánto. Midió el tiempo por la rotación de sus sacerdotes al crecer, envejecer y morir, y luego uno nuevo era traído para ser entrenado y tomar su lugar, solo para crecer y morir también. Su corazón se cansó de las pérdidas. Hibernaba cuando ya era demasiado para soportarlo y, aunque pasaron eras infinitas, ninguna Encarnación nueva nació para tomar su lugar. Ella comenzó a anhelarlo. Luego, había perdido a su Elegido por la enfermedad de la sangre dulce y sintió como si su corazón hubiera muerto con él. Entró de nuevo en hibernación y luego se había despertado en este nuevo mundo extraño donde muy pocas cosas tenían sentido y parecía que habían olvidado que debían adorarla.

¿Qué creían que hacía caer la lluvia? Los hombres no la habían llevado a otro templo, y no había visto a ninguno de los dos rezar o hacerle ofrendas a otro dios. Pero en este extraño mundo no se sentiría sorprendida si tuvieran un artefacto que creara la lluvia para ellos. Tal vez ya no necesitaban dioses porque podían hacer todo por sí mismos.

—_¡Bella!_—gritó Ed'urrr, su voz sonó apagada por el agua. La agarró de los hombros sacándola del agua, las facciones de él estaban retorcidas de pánico. Ella parpadeó confundida y el gimió, suspirando de alivio. Susurró algo y la abrazó con fuerza.

Ella se dio cuenta que lo había asustado al acostarse bajo el agua de esa forma. Él no sabía que ella no necesitaba respirar. Ella le tarareó y acarició su espalda. Él se alejó un poco y besó sus dos mejillas, entonces se detuvo por un doloroso momento infinito, y luego sus labios encontraron los de ella.

Era un beso que era completamente Ed'urrr; tímido y dulce, tentativo al principio, sus labios gentiles y aventureros. La lengua de él salió y tocó el labio de ella, luego retrocedió antes de regresar lentamente de nuevo para trazar la orilla de sus labios. Ella los abrió y tocó la lengua de él con la suya. Eso lo hizo alejarse ligeramente, pero luego se rindió a sus deseos y la besó de manera salvaje, apasionada, como si no pudiera tener lo suficiente del sabor de su boca. Ella enredó los dedos en el cabello de él y lo urgió a seguir.

Las manos de él trazaron lentamente de su espalda a sus costillas y luego las subió hasta acunar uno de sus pechos en su mano. Su dedo acarició su pezón y ella gimió. Como si el sonido hubiera roto un hechizo, él se apartó y su rostro se enrojeció al intentar tartamudear algo. Ella sonrió suavemente y acunó su mejilla.

—Bien —dijo ella. Era una palabra que escuchaba con mucha frecuencia de Jacob, y parecía significar que encontraba la situación aceptable—. Bien.

* * *

_No_ _estaba_ bien. Si él hubiera estado pensando con claridad después de sacarla del agua nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Recordó una asamblea a la que había asistido en preparatoria. Un drogadicto reformado que les había dado una conferencia sobre los peligros de la heroína. La pruebas una vez, advirtió, y ya eres adicto de por vida.

Bella parecía ser su marca personal de heroína. Ya ansiaba por volver a probar sus labios, sentir su frío aliento en el rostro, sus dedos enredados en su cabello. Y, oh Dios, poder sentir su suave piel de seda. Sus manos dolían por tocarla de nuevo.

Él nunca debió haberla besado, nunca debió probar esa primera vez.

—Lo siento —le dijo de nuevo. Se puso de pie y agarró una de las toallas del estante de metal que estaba sobre el inodoro y se la dio.

Ella se puso la toalla alrededor de la cabeza en lugar de usarla en su cuerpo y se quedó sentada en el borde de la bañera, gloriosamente desnuda y sin pudor alguno. Él no quería ver, pero sus ojos parecían moverse con voluntad propia y se dio cuenta de que, aunque ella no había abierto el paquete de rastrillos que le había comprado, no tenía ni un solo vello en el cuerpo. Él levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Los de ella reflejaban curiosidad. Él apartó la vista y le dio otra toalla, pero la imagen de su cuerpo perfecto se quedó quemada en sus retinas. Intentó pensar en matemáticas, béisbol, en cachorros muertos… Cualquier cosa aparte de la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida, un Paraíso que nunca visitaría.

Bella dejó la toalla de lado al pararse y avanzó hacia Edward. Ella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Ed'urrr, bien.

Él se alejó lo más gentilmente posible.

—No está bien.

El rostro de ella se arrugó y por un terrible momento él pensó que iba a llorar. Pero ella levantó la barbilla y un manto invisible de dignidad se instaló sobre su rostro. Se dio la vuelta para ponerse la ropa.

—Bella, no es que no quiera —dijo—. Sí quiero. Oh, Dios, cuánto lo deseo. Pero no creo que sea correcto aprovecharme de ti. En este momento estás emocionalmente vulnerable, y no quiero que hagas esto por soledad o dependencia. No querría nunca que fuera algo de lo que te arrepintieras.—Se pasó las manos por el cabello—. Y creo que sí lo sería. Tú eres tan maravillosa. Podrías tener al hombre que quisieras. Podrías tener a alguien…, normal. _Deberías_ tener a alguien normal.

Bella lo ignoró a propósito mientras metía los pies en las pantuflas de conejito. Agarró su peine y salió del baño. Edward la siguió desolado.

Ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se echó el cabello sobre un hombro. Era torpe con el peine y se le enredaba en el cabello. Lo liberó con un sonido de queja y una mueca.

—Permíteme —dijo él y le quitó el peine. Ella lo miró a los ojos, su mirada triste y suplicante. Él suspiró y comenzó a peinarle el cabello. Estaba enredado y se sentía raro entre sus dedos. Una idea se le ocurrió y fue al baño a buscar en las bolsas el acondicionador que se aplicaba en seco. Él se lo puso en el cabello mientras se sentaban en silencio, y luego se lo peinó. La peinó mucho tiempo después de haber acabado con todos los nudos y hasta que su cabello seco estuvo brillante y sedoso; era una cascada color café oscuro en sus manos.

—Hermosa —le dijo suavemente.

Ella se giró y estiró una mano para jalar gentilmente un mechón de su salvaje cabello desordenado.

—Rmoso —repitió.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Me alegra que pienses eso, aunque probablemente eres la única. Tanya siempre decía... —se detuvo de repente. Llevaba días sin pensar en Tanya. No desde su viaje a Walmart. Sintió un frío malestar en la boca del estómago.

—Rmoso —dijo de nuevo. Ella paso la punta de sus dedo sobre su rostro y él cerró los ojos—. Ed'urrr… ¿bien?

Asintió.

—Estoy bien.

Ella lo miró pensativamente por un momento y luego se removió en la cama para acostarse de lado. Abrió sus brazos para él y él no pudo resistirse. Se acostó junto a ella y la arrimó a su pecho. Ella se acurrucó. Él escuchó un suave sollozo y tocó el rostro de ella, encontrándolo húmedo con lágrimas.

—Oh, Bella —dijo—. ¿Por qué lloras, cariño? ¿Te lastimé al rechazarte? —Él acunó la barbilla de ella en su mano y limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares—. Lo siento mucho, Bella. Yo…, me preocupo por ti. Quizás más de lo que debería, y es muy difícil resistirme a ti.

Aunque ella no entendiera sus palabras debió haber entendido el tono de su voz. Le sonrió temblorosamente.

—Bella bien.

Él le besó la frente, una caricia suave y persistente.

Cuando él abrió los ojos de nuevo no supo decir si era de día o de noche, así de bien bloqueaba la luz el cobertor. Bajó la vista a Bella que seguía dormida. Era de día entonces. Se sentó, frotándose los ojos con los puños como un niño.

Jacob estaba acostado en la otra cama, apoyado contra el cabecero con las pequeñas almohadas del hotel en su espalda. Estaba viendo caricaturas sin sonido, pero Edward no creía que en realidad estuviera viendo las imágenes aunque estuviera mirando la pantalla.

—Jake.

—Hola, al fin te despiertas.

—¿Qué hora es?

Jacob levantó su muñeca desnuda.

—No tengo reloj, ¿recuerdas?

—¿No hay relojes? —Edward miró por la habitación y ni siquiera vio una alarma.

—No.

Y habían regresado el celular que Rosalie les había prestado.

—Sin embargo, sé que es tarde —dijo Jacob—. Me asomé por la cortina. Diría que son las seis y algo. —Sus ojos se movieron a Bella—. ¿Se alimentó anoche?

—No, no lo hizo. —Qué extraño, siendo que un día antes había comido de ambos al menos una vez. Edward se paró cuidadosamente de la cama para no molestar a Bella y se fue al baño. El agua del baño que ella había tomado anoche seguía ahí. Edward metió la mano y destapó el tapón.

Cuando salió Jacob ya había apagado la televisión y estaba sentado a los pies de la cama. Edward puso la silla del escritorio frente a él.

—Ni si quiera sé cómo empezar con esta mierda —dijo Jacob sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Comienza con el principio —dijo Edward con mucha gravedad—, y sigue hasta que llegues al final: entonces te detienes.

Jacob se rió entre dientes.

—De acuerdo. Rosalie me dijo que sabía que Bella era vampiro porque ella es un tipo de ser humano especial que trabaja para ellos. Les llaman dayman y tienen algo como unión de almas con ellos.

Edward se rascó la cabeza.

—No intenta decir que Bella es su vampiro, ¿cierto?

—No. Ella todavía no encuentra al suyo. Bella hubiera reaccionado completamente diferente si Rosalie fuera su dayman.

Jacob relató cada detalle que pudo recordar de los dayman y el mundo vampírico. Edward escuchó atentamente, haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando, muchas de las cuales a Jacob no se le ocurrieron preguntar y Edward pudo ver que Jacob se sentía frustrado por eso.

—El punto central de todo esto es que tenemos que registrar a Bella y ella tiene que someterse a la autoridad de su Reina Vampira. No creo que Bella vaya a tener problemas con sus leyes, que prácticamente se reducen a, _"No mates gente"_ y _"No reveles que eres vampiro"_.

—_Nosotros_ sabemos lo que es.

—Sí, pero estamos dispuestos a guardar el secreto. También hay otros humanos normales en su mundo. Rose me contó que hay bares de vampiros a donde va la gente para que los muerdan. Algunas personas son incluso adictas a las mordidas de vampiros.

Edward podía entenderlo. En realidad, cada segundo que pasaba comprendía cada vez más esa adicción.

—Así que… ¿Te la pasaste bien mientras no estuve? —Jacob le sonrió a Edward, y Edward estaba sorprendido por no haberse sonrojado.

—Bella tomó un baño y después nos fuimos a dormir. ¿Qué tan tarde estuviste afuera?

—Más tarde de lo que hubiera querido. Rose me convenció de ir a un bar después del restaurante. Nunca antes había visto a una mujer que pudiera beber tanto. Tuvimos que tomar un taxi de regreso a nuestros hoteles y ella intentó convencerme de ir al suyo para tomar _más_. Hablando de eso, descubrí que en realidad _sí_ tengo un límite en la cantidad de cerveza que quiero consumir en una tarde.

—¿Estás crudo?

—Horriblemente.

—Iré a comprarte unas aspirinas y jugo de naranja —se ofreció Edward.

—No te preocupes por eso. Rose llegará en un par de horas con el resto de nuestros papeles y luego podemos seguir. —Jacob estudió al milímetro la cara y los ojos de Edward—. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Qué si pasa algo? No, claro que no. ¿Por qué pensarías que pasa algo cuando obviamente no pasa nada? Nada en absoluto. ¿Por qué preguntas? —Jacob cruzó los brazos y esperó—. Te digo que no pasa nada,todo está bien.

Jacob alzó una ceja.

Edward suspiró.

—La bese. No pretendía hacerlo. Solo…, pasó.

—Es tu esposa, hombre. Puedes besarla si quieres.

—No es mi esposa de verdad —protestó Edward—. Por Dios santo, ni siquiera hemos salido en una cita.

—Pues lo será por los siguientes dos años. Y te diré una cosa: mejor ella que Tanya.

—Tanya rompió nuestro compromiso justo antes de venirme.

—Lo lamento si te lastimó, pero no me puede verla irse. Esa perra caza fortunas nunca fue buena para ti.

Como de costumbre, Edward abrió la boca para detenerlo, pero luego la cerró de nuevo. Jacob tenía razón, Tanya _era_ una caza fortunas y también una perra, pero la verdad del asunto era que él la había usado a ella tanto como ella a él. Ella había sido su escudo, su excusa, una manera de quitarse de encima a Esme sin confrontación por tener que sentar cabeza y producir nietos. Pensar en su madre despertó el mismo malestar que cuando pensaba en Tanya. Iba a estar sorprendida cuando regresara de Catalupa con una esposa a su lado. Por mucho que le desagradara Tanya, ella no estaría feliz cuando se encontrara con una _fait accompli_* nuera.

—Voy a bañarme —anunció Edward. Agarró ropa limpia de su maleta y se fue al baño. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero sus pensamientos estaban enredados y eran inconexos. Agachó la cabeza y dejó que el agua caliente le cayera por el cuello bajando a su espalda.

* * *

Bella se despertó como siempre, instantáneamente alerta y mirando a su alrededor. Vio a Jacob y se arrastró por la cama para lanzarse a sus brazos.

—¡Shaykob!

—Vaya, Bella, cielo. —Jacob le palmeó la espalda con torpeza—. ¿Creíste que no iba a regresar?

—Shaykob, Bella no bien —susurró, y una lágrima rosa bajó por su mejilla.

—Aw, cariño. —Jacob se movió a los pies de la cama y la puso en su regazo. Ella apoyó la frente en el hombro de él y empezó a sollozar. Jacob le acarició la espalda y le susurró cosas tranquilizantes en el cabello. Y fue eso lo que vio Edward cuando salió del baño; Bella sollozando y Jacob consolándola en sus brazos.

—Yo-uh… —El rostro de Edward se ruborizó con culpabilidad—. Yo uh…, tengo que ir por algo. —Y con eso salió apurado de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un ruidoso _bang_ que causó una mueca en Bella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Jacob.

Bella asintió y se limpió las mejillas con fiereza, como si estuviera enojada con las lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasó, cariño? Ustedes dos se veían tan a gusto anoche. ¿Qué te hizo llorar?

—Ed'urrr. —Frunció los labios en forma de beso luego hizo el movimiento de estar apartando a alguien—. ¿Ed'urr bien? —dijo con voz suplicante, y luego cruzó los brazos mirando a todos lados menos al rostro de él, una imitación perfecta de Edward cuando estaba estresado—. Ed'urrr: "_¡No bien!_"

Él asintió.

—Me dijo que te besó. No estás enojada por eso. Estás enojada porque se detuvo.

—Bella… ¿No bien? —preguntó, su frente se arrugó con preocupación.

—No, no es eso. Le gustas mucho, pero se siente culpable. Lo sé. Ese chico inteligente a veces puede ser muy estúpido. Solo dale tiempo, cariño. Lo resolverá. Te lo prometo.

* * *

Edward no podía soportar escuchar sus sollozos, y aun peor, saber que él los había causado. No fue hasta que cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de él que se dio cuenta que iba descalzo, vestido con sus pantalones de pijama y una camiseta. Peor aun, estaba de pie ahí sin razón alguna. Deseaba poder fumar. Al final decidió caminar hasta el Camry. Jacob lo había dejado desbloqueado con las llaves sobre el tapasol en caso de que Rosalie quisiera recogerlo o decirle a la compañía de renta de autos donde se encontraba. Edward pensó que en un lugar como éste, eso era mala idea, pero el carro seguía ahí sin ser tocado.

Entró por el lado del pasajero y metió la llave a la ignición para poder encender la radio. Pasó por las estaciones hasta que encontró música clásica. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el asiento dejando que la música lo llenara. Debía ser algo tranquilizante.

Se sentía como mierda. Nunca debió haberla besado. ¿Será que nunca aprendería a pensar antes de actuar?

Alguien tocó la ventana y él saltó. La cara de Rosalie lo miraba desde arriba. La miró parpadeando y luego se recostó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos para que ella se fuera y lo dejara solo. Pero Rosalie no se dejaba vencer con tanta facilidad. Caminó al lado del piloto y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

—Escucho música. —_Me regaño a mí mismo_.

Ella se sentó y cerró la puerta.

—¿Alguna razón en particular por la que no puedas escucharla en tu habitación?

—Soy un cabrón.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Pero por qué estás sentado aquí afuera haciendo pucheros? —Él cerró los ojos de nuevo—. _Cierro los ojos y el mundo muere_. ¿Es eso, Edward? ¿Escapas de las preguntas que no quieres responder ignorando al mundo? ¿Sabes que pienso? Pienso que no eres tan tímido como pareces. Te escondes cuando es conveniente para ti.

Él abrió un ojo.

—Te dije que era un cabrón.

Ella sonrió, y era una sonrisa gentil llena de calidez.

—No creo que seas un cabrón. Creo que, simplemente, a veces tienes miedo. Todos somos así, sabes. Pero puedes perderte de las mejores cosas que la vida tiene para ofrecer a causa del miedo.

—La cagué —confesó—. Yo…, bueno, me rendí a la tentación. Hice algo que no debí haber hecho.

Rose bufó.

—¿Según quién?

—La besé. —Edward habló en voz tan baja que apenas fue audible sobre la suave música.

—¿Y?

—Y no debí hacerlo. Ella es vulnerable, está asustada y confundida.

—O quizás solo se siente atraída a ti. ¿Consideraste eso?

Era el turno de él para bufar.

—¿Por qué? Jake es más apuesto que yo.

Rose se rió entre dientes.

—Te ves algo lindo cuando estás atontado. Además, no siempre se trata del físico, Edward. Ella se siente atraída por tu naturaleza gentil, tu amabilidad.

Tal vez era esconderse, como decía Rosalie, pero no podía continuar con esta conversación. Su rostro ardió. Él vio unas monedas en el cenicero y las agarró en la mano. Abrió su puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Máquina expendedora —dijo—. Tengo sed.

Ella asintió.

—Te veo adentro.

—Sí.

Edward se quedó en la máquina como si estuviera considerando sus opciones. Finalmente compró tres sodas y regresó a la habitación cuando ya no pudo posponerlo más. Tuvo que tocar la puerta porque había olvidado su llave en su prisa por huir. Jacob respondió con mirada cuestionadora.

—¿Quieres una soda? —le ofreció Edward.

Jacob aceptó una.

—Gracias.

—¿Rose?

—No, estoy bien. —Tenía una pila de papeles junto a ella en la cama y Bella estaba acostada sobre su estómago a su lado; tenía los tobillos cruzados en el aire por detrás. Estudió uno de los pasaportes y pasó el dedo por la imagen.

—Le estaba mostrando a Jake las fotos de tu boda —dijo Rosalie y se las dio a Edward. Un pequeño montón de instantáneas tomadas en los escalones de una iglesia. Bella llevaba un simple vestido blanco y un ramo de lirios en una mano. Jacob y Edward usaban trajes de vestir, cada uno con un lirio en el ojal. Todos se veían felices, especialmente Bella, cuyos ojos brillaban a causa de la risa.

—Se ven bien —dijo Edward con poco entusiasmo.

—Gracias —replicó Rosalie con voz seca—. Tu entusiasmo por el producto final hace que todo valga la pena.

Jacob se inclinó y agarró el pasaporte de la mano de Bella.

—Esto es increíble, Rose. Incluso pusiste el chip de datos. —Lo comparó con el suyo—. Aunque el mío no lo tiene.

—Así es. El tuyo fue expedido en el 2005, antes de que entraran en uso los chips. No quería que los dos tuvieran pasaportes "nuevos".

—Oye, he estado en Francia e Italia —dijo Jacob, pasando las páginas para admirar las estampas de adentro—. ¿Cómo demonios hiciste esto, Rose? ¿No dormiste?

—Para nada. Pero ya todo está hecho. Tengo el historial académico de ella, historial de antiguos trabajos, una copia de la carta de no antecedentes penales, incluso un par de fotos de bebé.

—Eres increíble —le dijo Jacob, y un poco de rubor apareció en las mejillas de Rosalie—. Ella no tendrá problema alguno en la frontera.—

—Creo haber encontrado una manera para que ni siquiera tengan que pasar por aduana, chicos.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

* * *

—Tienes que estar bromeando, carajo. _De ninguna manera_ me voy a meter a esa cosa. —Edward se alejó del contenedor de carga y miró con una horripilante fascinación cuando la grúa cargó otro y lo metió al barco.

—Solo será por unas horas —lo animó Rosalie—. Cuando estemos a salvo en el océano el capitán nos dejará salir.

—¿É_ste_ era tu brillante plan?

Rosalie suspiró.

—Edward, solo el uno por ciento de los contenedores de carga son revisados cuando entran a los Estados Unidos. Es menos riesgoso.

Él se quedó viendo al barco de carga, a donde estaban siendo metidos los contenedores; eran siete unidades de alto. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto es una locura. ¿Cómo demonios _saldremos_?

—Estaremos en la fila de abajo —dijo Rosalie—. En serio, Edward. Todo está bien planeado. Es perfectamente seguro. Incluso nos pusieron dentro unas cómodas sillas, una hielera llena de bebidas y una lámpara para que puedas leer. Te repito que es solo por unas horas, hasta que salgamos al océano. Luego estaremos dos semanas en el barco antes de tener que entrar de nuevo para descargar en los Estados Unidos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos molestamos si quiera en conseguir los papeles?

—Nada es perfecto. —Rosalie se encogió de hombros. —Podríamos ser detenidos por la Guardia Costera, o descubiertos en el puerto. Y, por muy poco probables que sean esos escenarios, tendremos los culos cubiertos si eso pasa.

—¿Crees que sospecharán porque decidimos viajar en el contenedor de un barco?

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—Les diremos que éramos demasiado pobres para comprar un boleto de avión. Como sea. Solo métete a la maldita caja.

—Esto es una mala idea.

—¿Tienes una mejor?

Edward suspiró y los siguió dentro del contenedor.

* * *

*La expresión se refiere a que algo ya está hecho, en este caso Edward ya está casado con Bella.

* * *

Bueno bueno, Edward y Bella ya van avanzando, ¿no creen? Un beso ya es ganancia, ahora solo falta que Edward deje de ser tan testarudo.

¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ^^

Tanya Masen Cullen, Soemarie Grey, Deathxrevenge, Zanzamaru, terra2012, Idta, Haruhi23, Nana Black Star, Gretchen CullenMasen, YBoaa, lokaxtv, V1V1, Anne Masen Black, Alinita28, Krom, lunha222, T .J. Cohen , IsAbElA M CuLlEn, fati21


	7. Capítulo 7

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta:** Isa.

* * *

**Diosa Oscura**

Por Lissa Bryan

~.~

**Capítulo 7**

..

Jacob nunca supo que era claustrofóbico, hasta ahora, y no era un momento particularmente conveniente para descubrirlo. Se paseó por el estrecho espacio del contenedor, agitándose más cada momento. Se sentía caliente y bochornoso. Bella era la única que no estaba empapada de sudor. El contenedor se meció ligeramente con el movimiento del barco, agregándole un ligero factor desorientador que lo empeoraba más.

Bella estaba acostada en un manta junto a Edward, mirando _Plaza Sésamo_ en un reproductor portable de DVD que Rose había llevado. Jacob se había impresionado con su consideración.

Bella iba a mitad de la lección con la letra "W" y Edward seguía repitiendo el segmento para que ella pudiera practicar el sonido.

—_Ca_, caminar —decía el narrador, y lo acompañaba la imagen de un niño caminando por un pasillo escolar.

—Caa, ca-minar —repitió ella e hizo una mueca.

—Caminar —repitió Edward, y señaló a Jacob para que ella supiera que ésa era la acción a la que se refería, no el niño.

—_Ag_, agua. —Un brillante chorro apareció en la pantalla.

—Agg, agua. —Bella se veía frustrada por no poder repetir bien el sonido.

Edward pausó el video.

—Ed-wuh-erd.

—Ed-ooah.

—Mira mis labios, Bella. —Se señaló la boca y repitió lentamente la "W" unas veces.

Ella intentó mover los labios como se debía y terminó con un lindo puchero, como si quisiera un beso.

—Oouh… wuh. Ed… wuh… ¡Edwurr! ¡Edwurr!

—¡Lo lograste! —Edward le sonrió con alegría. La besó impulsivamente en la mejilla y luego se sonrojó con fuerza. Bella sonrió complacida.

Jacob quería estar en el suelo con ellos, celebrando sus logros, pero se sentía como un animal enjaulado, y la jaula parecía estar encogiéndose. Llegó a la orilla del contenedor y se dio la vuelta para marchar hasta el otro lado. Él nunca había estado en la cárcel, a diferencia de su hermano Emmett, así que nunca había tenido la experiencia de estar confinado en un área pequeña que no podía dejar a su antojo.

Un recuerdo medio olvidado de un viaje de campo en la escuela apareció en la mente de Jacob. La clase había seguido a su guía a una exposición de lobos y, mientras que los otros animales descansaban en un espacio lleno de luz solar en el centro de su gran encierro, un lobo paseaba rápidamente de ida y vuelta frente al grueso vidrio de la ventana, para deleite de los visitantes del zoológico que jadearon y le tomaron fotos de cerca. Ellos no parecían ver el estrés evidente del animal como Jacob lo hacía. Cuatro pasos en cada dirección, y al final, tocaba con su pata la orilla de piedra que estaba debajo del marco de la ventana. De ida y vuelta, una pata raspaba la orilla. Un bache estaba siendo excavado justo debajo de la ventana, testificando silenciosamente la cantidad de tiempo que el lobo pasaba haciendo esto cada día. Los ojos de Jacob se encontraron con los del lobo por un instante que se congeló, y su joven corazón se rompió a causa de esa majestuosa criatura, encarcelado para la diversión del hombre. El lobo parecía decir que la jaula era una jaula, sin importar qué tan grande o "natural" fuera. Jacob se había quedado callado por el resto del día, y su profesora se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. A él le faltaban palabras para explicar lo que estaba sintiendo, aunque Edward sí lo entendió. Edward siempre entendía.

Jacob se dio vuelta sobre sus talones de nuevo para regresar al otro lado del contenedor y Edward levantó la vista.

—¿Jacob? ¿Por qué no te sientas? Te daré algo para que bebas.

—¿C'rvza? —sugirió Bella.

—No, no tenemos cerveza —replicó Edward—, aunque es una buena idea.

—No hay suficiente aire aquí. —Jacob tiró del cuello de su camiseta, sentía que lo estaba estrangulando. Las sombras que escapaban a la linterna Coleman parecían estar sobre él.

Edward le puso una mano en el hombro y llevó a Jacob hasta la silla que estaba vacante junto a Rosalie. Jacob se dejó caer en la silla, hundiéndose como si no tuviera huesos, y su respiración empezó a agitarse.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Rosalie. Ella estaba desparramada en su silla de jardín, bebiendo refresco de dieta mediante un popote, con un paquete de enfriamiento colgado de su cuello y los pies arriba de la hielera. Tenía una novela de romance en su mano y en la portada, un hombre rubio masivamente musculoso abrazaba a una mujer cuyos pesados senos parecían estar en peligro de estallar espontáneamente fuera de su vestido.

—Sí, estará bien. Vamos, Jake. Relájate, ¿de acuerdo? Saldremos pronto, te lo prometo.

Rosalie bajó los pies de la tapa roja de plástico de la hielera y se inclinó hacia adelante como si fuera a ayudar a Edward a buscar hasta que encontró lo que quería. Sacó una lata de Pepsi chorreando hielo derretido. Jacob no la aceptó. No la quería. Él quería salir de la maldita caja.

Bella se puso de pie ligeramente y se acercó para arrodillarse junto a la silla de Jacob con expresión pensativa.

—¿Shaykob?

Él la miro y, de repente, ya no podía apartar la mirada, era como si sus ojos hubieran sido atornillados a los de ella. Una extraña sensación soñadora flotó sobre él, todo parecía distante y confuso, a excepción de esos ojos café chocolate que lo mantenían cautivo.

—Shaykob, bien. —Su voz parecía hacer eco en la cabeza de él, llenando su mente del modo en que sus ojos llenaban su visión, hasta que fue ella la única cosa que él podía ver.

Y luego, como si ella lo hubiera liberado de algún tipo de hechizo, se terminó. Parpadeó y se acomodó en su silla. Vio la Pepsi que Edward todavía le ofrecía y la tomó de su mano.

—Gracias, hombre.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, bien. —Jacob estaba sorprendido, pero sí se sentía bien. La presión de la ansiedad se había liberado de su pecho e incluso se sentía más frío. Se dejó caer cómodamente en su silla y miró a Bella reasumir su lugar sobre la manta. Edward se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Se terminó tu video? ¿Quieres ver otro?

—E'nuevo —dijo. Parecía determinada de hacerlo bien esta vez. Edward volvió a poner el mismo episodio y cantó la canción con gusto, haciéndola reír.

Rose ni siquiera había levantado la vista de su libro. Quizás ella ya estaba _hastiada_ con todo lo referente a la magia de los vampiros. Tomó otro trago de su coca de dieta y miró a Jacob.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves?

Jacob no pudo pensar en otra razón aparte de que le gustaba verla. Y eso sonaba demasiado raro para decirlo en voz alta.

—Estoy viendo tu libro —mintió.

Ella golpeó la portada con una de sus uñas.

—¿Lees novelas de romance?

Jake le sonrió. En realidad sí lo hacía. Había leído bastantes. Otros hombres no entendían lo valiosos recursos que eran esos libros, por su visión dentro de la mente femenina y los abundantes consejos sobre las cosas que las mujeres encontraban románticas.

—¿Te sorprende?

—¿Qué sepas leer? Me asombras. —Rosalie le sonrió—. Si quieres te lo puedo prestar cuando lo acabe.

—Siempre y cuando me ayudes con las palabras difíciles.

Se rió y a Jacob le gustó ese sonido. Ella no tenía esa risita coqueta. Echó la cabeza atrás y se rió de verdad, y él vio que eso hacía brillar sus ojos. Era una lástima que ella no fuera su tipo, se recordó él.

Hubo un fuerte estruendo en la puerta y el chirrido protestante de metal contra metal al abrir la puerta del contenedor. Bella se movió tan rápido que se convirtió en un borrón. Cargó hacia el frente de su grupito y cayó en una posición agachada lista para pelear.

—¡No, Bella, está bien! —le dijo Rose y Bella se enderezó luego de mirar a Edward y a Jacob para asegurarse de que ellos coincidieran. Todos caminaron hacia el marco de la puerta del contenedor, suspirando con alivio cuando el aire frío los golpeó.

Las luces de la cubierta del barco eran cegadoras. Jacob parpadeó al sentir que sus ojos picaban por todo el brillo. Una exuberante mujer con curvas y cabello castaño oscuro estaba de pie en la puerta. Dijo algo en español, primero a Rosalie y luego a Edward, quien le respondió en el mismo idioma. Salieron de ahí.

—Ésta es la Capitana Irina —dijo Rosalie, y los presentó uno por uno. Bella le dijo "Ula" cuando la capitana le ofreció su mano, copiando lo que Rosalie y Jacob habían hecho. La capitana empezó a decir algo más, pero entonces un hombre salió de las sombras y se quedó callada luego de una nerviosa mirada en su dirección.

—Oh, joder —murmuró Rosalie al verlo. Jacob intentó no quedarse viéndolo, pero el tipo era _increíblemente_ alto. Jacob mismo media poco más de 1.80, pero este hombre se alzaba sobre él. Tenía que estar cerca de los dos metros. Era esbelto, con largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes, lo más brillantes que Jacob había visto jamás, demasiado verdes para ser naturales en realidad. Casi parecían brillar bajo las luces de la cubierta.

—Hola Jinx —dijo Rosalie, en el mismo tono que podría haber usado para decir, "_Hola, viruelita.__"_

—Hola Rosalie. ¿Cómo estás?

—Sudorosa y rencorosa, Jinx —dijo Rosalie afablemente—. Así que, si no te molesta…

—Sígueme la corriente por un momento. Deseaba conocer a la encantadora Diosa.

Los ojos de Rosalie se achicaron y se paró frente a Bella.

—¿Cómo sabías sobre ella?

Se rió entre dientes.

—¿No te dijo Brady que ahora vivimos juntos?

—No. No me di cuenta de que Brady tenía tan mal gusto.

—En realidad, él tiene muy buen sabor. —Jinx pasó junto a ella y le hizo una reverencia a Bella. Él dijo unas palabras, y los ojos de Bella se agrandaron y gritó con placer. Ella empezó a decir una oleada de palabras y Jinx asentía al escuchar, luego respondió con gravedad.

—¿Conoces su lenguaje? —preguntó Jacob estúpidamente.

—Sí —le lanzó Jinx antes de regresar a su conversación con Bella.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —demandó Jacob. Cientos de preguntas se amontonaron en su mente al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, un poco de esto y de aquello —respondió Jinx—. Entren para acomodarlos en sus cabinas. —Se giró para avanzar, pero Jacob lo agarró del brazo.

—Por favor, no hemos podido hablar con ella. Hay algunas cosas que nos gustaría...

Jinx agitó una mano para detenerlo y soltó su brazo del agarre de Jacob.

—La mejor manera de aprender un lenguaje es a través de la sumersión. Ella aprenderá más rápido si no me tiene a mí traduciéndole todo. —Con eso se fue, con la capitana y una entusiasmada Bella parlanchina siguiéndolo.

Jacob y Edward compartieron una mirada de incredulidad.

—Qué cabrón —murmuró Jacob.

—Sí que lo es —respondió Rose con una profunda sinceridad.

Jinx guió al pequeño grupo por un conjunto de escaleras hacia el centro del barco, dando vuelta en una esquina, y bajó por un largo pasillo antes de detenerse frente a un conjunto de puertas, cada una con números de más de un dígito. La capitana les dio una llave a cada uno. Edward iba traduciendo para Jacob lo que ella decía. Ésas eran las habitaciones de los oficiales y deberían sentirse muy cómodos, les dijo. Si necesitaban algo solo tenían que pedirlo. Les dio un apretón de manos a todos y se fue.

Bella trazó la llave con su dedo y le dio vueltas al pequeño llavero de plástico con forma de diamante. Jinx se la quitó y abrió su puerta, señalando el número en la puerta que era igual al del estampado en el plástico. Él la siguió adentro y cerró la puerta tras de él, tan rápido que Edward se golpeó la nariz con ella cuando intentó seguirlos.

Retrocedió, sobándose la nariz y viendo alarmado a Rosalie.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Él… Ella estará bien?

—No la lastimará —dijo Rosalie—. No te preocupes por eso. Ella puede romperlo como si fuera una ramita si intentara lastimara de alguna manera, pero ése no es su estilo.

Edward giró el pomo. Estaba cerrado. Levantó el puño para golpear la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando Jacob palmeó su brazo.

—Déjala, hombre. No ha podido hablar con nadie desde que despertó. Quizás él le explicará algunas cosas. Vamos adentro.

Eso a Edward no le gustaba, pero siguió a los otros a la habitación de Jacob. La capitana no había estado exagerando acerca de la comodidad de sus cuartos. Era una suite pequeña, decorada suavemente con colores beige, pero tan bien equipada como en un hotel de clase media. La habitación y el baño estaban a la derecha, a través de un par de puertas, y tenía una salita con una pequeña cocina en la parte de atrás. Había dos sofás acomodados paralelamente con una mesa para café en medio. Una pantalla plana estaba montada en la pared.

—¿Quién jodidos _es_ ese hombre? —preguntó Jacob dejándose caer en uno de los sofás. Edward se quedó de pie hasta que Rosalie se sentó y luego se sentó junto a Jacob, frente a ella.

Rosalie se frotó los ojos.

—Es un hada.

—¿Homosexual? —Jacob había descubierto eso por la conversación en cubierta acerca de Brady.

—No, _hada_. H-A-D-A. Y en realidad es bisexual.

—¿Qué es un _hada_? —preguntó Edward—. Solo he escuchado que usan esa palabra en el contexto de los cuentos de hadas. —Rosalie se le quedó viendo y Edward se rió—. Vamos. ¿No me dirás que ese tipo es un _hada_?

—Es un Elfo Mayor, en realidad.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —bufó Jacob.

—No estoy jugando, chicos.

—Es…, es difícil de creer, Rosalie —dijo Edward y su expresión revelaba que por lo menos sentía algo de escepticismo.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—Tienes un vampiro de cinco mil años en la habitación de enseguida, ¿pero dibujas un límite al aceptar que existen las hadas?

—Bueno punto —le concedió Jacob. —¿Cómo lo conoces? ¿Los elfos y vampiros,… salen juntos?

—No mucho. No quedan muchos en este mundo.

Edward achicó los ojos.

—¿_Este_ mundo? Eso implica la existencia de otro.

—Leí tu investigación de la Teoría de Cuerdas —dijo Rosalie—. Sé que no estás muy interesado con el concepto de dimensiones paralelas...

—Oh, Dios. —Edward se frotó la frente.

—¿Podemos saltarnos eso ahora? —preguntó Jacob rápidamente, antes de que eso se convirtiera en una discusión acerca de la física—. ¿Qué es lo que _quiere_? ¿Y cómo es que habla Catalupan antiguo? ¿Y por qué es tan cabrón? ¿Cómo lo conoces?

Rosalie alzó las manos en un gesto de _detente_.

—Una cosa a la vez. No sé qué es lo que quiere y no sé cómo es que habla Catalupan, pero es increíblemente viejo. Y, el porqué es tan cabrón, pues a los elfos no les suelen agradar mucho los humanos. Ellos son criaturas de la naturaleza, protectores de las hadas y guardianes del bosque. Les tienen rencor a los humanos por destruir tanto del mundo natural.

—¿Pero les agradan los vampiros?

Rosalie vaciló.

—Vampiros…, um… Ellos solían mantener en orden la cantidad de humanos. Los Elfos Mayores creen en algo llamado El Balance. Es como su religión, un sistema de revisiones y balance.

—Estasis —dijo Edward.

Rosalie asintió.

—Exacto. Y creen que este mundo está muriendo porque El Balance ha sido tan trastornado. No le tienen mucho cariño a la Reina Victoria a causa de sus leyes que prohíbe matar humanos, lo que, en sus ojos, solo empeorará el problema.

—Bien, ¿quién es Brady, el chico que mencionó?

—Un vampiro que conozco a causa de mis negocios en documentación. Es el dueño del barco. De la compañía naval entera, más bien. Sabía que tenían un puerto de salida en Catalupa, así que lo llamé cuando empezó a parecer que no podríamos salir del país con rutas normales. Me debía un favor.

—¿Y le dijiste a Brady lo que Bella era?

Rosalie se vio insegura por un momento, una vulnerabilidad que Jacob no estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella.

—No creí que fuera necesario mantenerlo en secreto. No sabía que estaba viendo a Jinx.

—¿Y Jinx? ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

—También los elfos necesitan documentos para funcionar en el mundo humano.

—¿Qué puede querer con Bella?

—Supongo que lo descubriremos pronto. La sutileza nunca fue el fuerte de Jinx.

* * *

La Diosa Oscura se permitió ser guiada dentro de la cámara por ese hombre extraño, aunque la puso nerviosa cuando dejó afuera a Edwurr. Había sido una sorpresa escuchar su propio lenguaje de nuevo, pero una sorpresa placentera. En cubierta él la había llamado por su título apropiado, y le dijo que su nombre era Jinx y que quería conocerla. Él había sido muy amable con ella, pero ella todavía sospechaba al estar encerrada en una habitación a solas con él.

Su aroma era extraño. No olía a humano. Olía a bosque, una mezcla embriagadora de cosas verdes, corteza de árbol húmeda y tierra, un aroma que ella recordaba bien de cuando solía jugar en los bosques de niña. Cerró los ojos cuando una memoria llegó a ella, era de uno de sus sacerdotes al cual quería como a un padre, Iatoay, saltando de detrás de un árbol para cargarla en brazos mientras ella se revolvía de risa.

El hombre alto le hizo una reverencia de nuevo y se dirigió a ella con los títulos apropiados, como había hecho cuando salieron de la caja de metal.

—Diosa Oscura, Señora de la Noche, Dama de la Lluvia, yo soy Jinx y ruego poder hablar con usted.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy, Jinx? —preguntó. Nadie más parecía saberlo.

—Conozco a alguien que habitó en sus tierras.

Ladeó la cabeza.

—No eres un dios. —Ella podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, el silbido de la sangre a través de sus venas. ¿Cómo es que había vivido tanto tiempo?

—No, Diosa. Soy un Portador de Hojas.

Ella agrandó los ojos. Había escuchado de los de su tipo, claro. Una de ellas era adorada por su gente como la Diosa de la Luz, pero nunca la había conocido. Los Catalupans creían que juntarlas traería el fin del mundo. Sus templos habían estado en lados opuestos de las tierras para evitar que sus caminos se cruzaran.

—¿Ella sigue...?

—Sí, lo está, aunque la gente ya no la adora. Se desvanece al mismo ritmo que desaparece el bosque de su corazón.

Ella sabía que los Portadores de Hojas tenían una simbólica relación con las selvas.

—¿Está muriendo? —Un golpe de culpabilidad la hizo hacer una mueca. ¿Su larga hibernación los había llevado a la escasez de lluvia?

—No, Diosa, está siendo destruida por humanos. Queda muy poco de ello.

Ella estaba asombrada. El bosque que ella conocía se extendía por cientos de caminatas en todas las direcciones, con solo pequeñas parcelas que habían sido limpiadas para los cultivos, y aun así, las tierras eran usadas solo por unos años antes de ser regresadas a los árboles. ¿Cómo podría haberse ido todo? ¿De verdad estas personas necesitaban tanta madera? No había visto ningún incendio desde que despertó.

—¿Por qué no me despertaron?

Shinx se veía triste.

—Llegó gente atravesando las aguas saladas y mataron a mucha gente con enfermedades y guerra. Destruyeron los textos sagrados y obligaron a la gente a adorar a su dios. Tus sacerdotes fueron puestos bajo la espada cuando se negaron a dejar de adorarte y tu templo fue olvidado. Es su lenguaje el que habla ahora la gente de tu tierra, y todavía adoran a su dios.

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. La pila de esqueletos en el piso… Sus sacerdotes eran guerreros entrenados, expertos en el club de la batalla, para poder protegerla mientras dormía. ¿Habrían sido esos que cruzaron las aguas saladas tan poderosos, tan imparables? Si sus sacerdotes hubieran sido capaces de despertarla, ella podría haber salvado a su gente. Un sollozo la ahogó al pensar en el terror y dolor que debieron haber sufrido.

¿Cuál era su propósito ahora, si no había nadie para adorarla y su llamado a la lluvia ya no era necesitado? Estaba perdida, a la deriva, _inservible_…

Jinx leyó correctamente su expresión.

—Estás aquí por una _razón_, Diosa, incluso si no lo sabes en este momento. Tu destino te ha traído aquí, te ha preservado, te ha fortalecido por una razón.

—No sé cuál sea esa razón —confesó.

Él sonrió.

—Te ayudaré a descubrirlo.

* * *

El amanecer llegaba rápido y la Diosa Oscura estaba sola en su habitación. Se sentó a los pies de su cama con las rodillas dobladas contra su pecho. Nadie había venido a su habitación, así que al parecer se suponía que ella tenía que dormir sola ahí, aunque su cama era lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran muchos. Había aceptado, con reticencia, que nadie se acurrucaría con ella al dormir, pero la idea de estar completamente sola en la gran cama era horrible.

Se bajó de la cama y se acercó a la ventanita rectangular, cubierta con esa sustancia transparente que Edwurr llamaba "vidrio". Había una pequeña palanca a un lado y cuando la movió, el vidrio se hizo a un lado sobre una ranura de metal. Una suave brisa entró en la habitación, aromatizada con el agua salada. Shinx le dijo que Edwurr y Shaykob la estaban llevando a su tierra, un lugar muy lejano. Ella encontró que eso era consolador; ellos querían quedarse con ella, así que _sí_ se preocupaban por ella, incluso si no se acurrucaban. Shinx le dijo que no se lo tomara a pecho. En su cultura no se acurrucaban mucho, usualmente solo lo hacían luego de tener relaciones sexuales, lo cual ella creyó que era muy triste. El cielo comenzaba a iluminarse en el horizonte. Necesitaba acostarse pronto. Shinx le había ofrecido acurrucarse con ella, pero algo en él la inquietaba y se había negado.

Asomó el cuello por fuera de la ventana y jadeó ante la altura que había hasta el agua. Nunca antes había estado en un bote, nunca había visto uno tan enorme. Era más grande que cualquier edificio de su época, incluso más grande que unas de las villas que había visto. ¡Y estaba hecho de metal! Se preguntó cómo permanecería a flote, especialmente con la enorme cantidad de cajas que tenía arriba. Más magia que no podía entender.

Suspiró. Era una de las millones de preguntas que quería hacer, pero probablemente para cuando aprendiera su lenguaje, ya tendría un millón más. Cerró la ventana mirando la poca atractiva cama, y su mandíbula se tensó con determinación.

* * *

Edward escuchó que el pomo de su puerta se sacudía y se levantó de uno de los sofás, donde había estado sentado mientras usaba la mesa de centro y un bloc de notas para escribir ecuaciones. La declaración de Rosalie acerca de dimensiones alternativas había echado a volar su imaginación y su pluma volaba sobre el papel, dejando garabatos casi indescifrables a su paso. La soltó con el ceño fruncido y fue a la puerta.

La abrió y encontró a Bella intentando usar su llave para abrir la puerta. La punta de la llave estaba doblada por la presión que habían usado sus dedos al intentar forzarla a abrir. Le sonrió a Edward y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él parpadeó ante su entusiasmo, y palmeó incómodamente su espalda hasta que lo soltó.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —le preguntó.

—Bella, cama —dijo ella señalando la de él.

—¿Quieres dormir aquí? —preguntó. Él señaló la cama y juntó sus manos en un lado de su mejilla, ladeando la cabeza en ellas como si fueran una almohada.

Ella asintió con la mirada suplicante. No había forma de que él pudiera negarse ante eso.

—Bien.— Él se fue a bajar las persianas y cortinas de la ventana.

Bella puso la mano sobre su estómago e intentó decir la palabra que siempre decía cuando hacía ese gesto.

—Hmbre.

Él se sonrojó pero aun así se sentó a los pies de la cama y le ofreció su muñeca. Ella lo ignoró y saltó sobre él juguetonamente, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda mientras ella se sostenía sobre él apoyada en sus codos. Ella lo miró. Por un momento infinito, sus ojos se miraron y luego ella bajó la cabeza. No hubo dolor cuando sus dientes perforaron la piel de su garganta, pero él podía sentir sus suaves labios moviéndose contra su piel mientras ella chupaba y sorbía, y el suave tacto de su lengua cuando atrapó una gota que se le había escapado. El placer lo golpeó casi al instante, extrañamente poderoso, pero en lo que estaba concentrado era en la sensación de su boca sobre él. Era el momento más erótico de su vida y deseaba con todas sus ganas no estar usando todavía sus vaqueros porque el confinamiento se estaba poniendo doloroso.

Ella se apartó y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. La cabeza de ella se agachó, pero esta vez para tocar con sus labios los de él, tan suave como el tacto del ala de una mariposa. Un sonido involuntario escapó de él (_¿Un gruñido? ¿De verdad le _gruñí_ a ella?_) y él tomó los labios de ella con los suyos, de manera salvaje, sin pensar ni razonar, solo con el deseo de probar y ser probado, de sentir sus suaves labios bajo la gentil mordida de su boca, para mezclar su aire con el de ella. Él los giró para quedar sobre ella y enterró las manos en su cabello de seda. Las manos de ella subieron por sus hombros y él sintió sus uñas enterrarse ahí a través de la tela de su camisa.

Se dio cuenta de que el suave sabor metálico era su propia sangre, y se sorprendió al descubrir que eso solo lo excitaba más. La lengua de ella acarició la suya y el aliento de ella salió en suaves jadeos. _Oh Dios_, cuanto quería...

Él se alejó con reticencia y ella hizo un sonido de protesta. Él le sonrió gentilmente y peinó hacia atrás el cabello que había sido revuelto por sus manos.

—Lo siento —dijo, pero no lamentaba haberla besado. Él lamentaba decepcionarla de nuevo al no ir más lejos.

Ella le regresó la sonrisa.

—Edwurr, _bien_. —Frunció los labios e hizo un sonidito de besos—. Bien.

—¿Quieres decir que está bien que te dé besos?

Ella ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

Él bajo sus labios hacia los de ella de nuevo, con dulzura, suavidad, prolongándolo.

—Beso —susurró, y sus labios acariciaron los de ella al hablar.

—Beso —suspiró ella—. Bien, beso. —Ella cerró los ojos y acunó una mano en la nuca de él, jalándolo hacia sí. Él la besó de nuevo y se escuchó gemir en voz baja. Se dio cuenta de que sus cuerpos se movían juntos, imitando una danza primitiva, y él se detuvo con las mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo. Giró a un lado la cabeza y la mano de ella empujó gentilmente su mejilla hacia sí mientras pasaba una pierna sobre la de él.

—Edwurr, bien —dijo suavemente, y pasó los dedos sobre su frente para alejar su revoltoso cabello. Sus ojos estaban llenos de gentil compasión y Edward sentía que ella _sí_ lo entendía de verdad, en una manera en que no era necesario el lenguaje. Ella entendía y de todas formas le gustaba. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, y Edward no estaba seguro de quién besó a quién, pero sí sabía que era el beso más sincero de toda su vida. Bella suspiró cerrando los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño cuando el sol salió por el horizonte.

* * *

—_¡No Bella!_—gritó Edward, pero fue demasiado tarde para detenerla. Cayó a unos pies de distancia, sobre su espalda, en silencio e inmóvil. Edward corrió hacia el pasillo y golpeó en la puerta de Jacob. Jacob la abrió con el ceño arrugado con preocupación. Solo estaba usando los pantalones de su pijama y su cabello estaba tan salvajemente desordenado como el de Edward.

—Es Bella. —Eso era todo lo que Edward necesitaba decir. Jacob corrió de su habitación a la de Edward, donde encontró a Bella todavía acostada en el lugar donde había caído, blanca e inmóvil.

—¿Qué pasó? — acob se arrodilló junto a ella y palmeó sus mejillas. No respondió.

La cara de Edward estaba casi tan blanca como la de Bella.

—Metió su llave en la conexión. Intenté detenerla, pero...

—Joder. —Jacob le dio palmadas más firmes—. ¿Bella? Bella, vamos, despierta. —Sus ojos se levantaron hacia Edward—. No está respirando.

—No, no, no —susurró Edward. Se arrodilló y recogió el cuerpo de Bella en sus brazos. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos—. Bella, cielo, _por favor_.

—Llamaré a Rose —dijo Jacob—. Ella sabrá qué hacer. —Se apresuró hacia el teléfono que estaba junto a la cama, levantó la bocina y marcó el número de la habitación de Rose. Ella contestó al segundo timbre.

—¿Rose? Bella se electrocutó. No se está moviendo ni respira. Sí, sé que no _tiene_ que respirar. ¿Qué?... Metió su llave a la conexión de la pared… Deja de reír… ¡Deja de reír, maldición! ¡No es divertido! —Escuchó por un momento y luego colgó el teléfono—. Rose dice que estará bien, pero va a venir para revisarla.

Una lágrima cayó del ojo de Edward y se estrelló en el rostro de ella. Levantó la vista hacia Jacob y miró que lo veía con una extraña expresión de nostalgia. Edward abrió la boca para hablar pero la llegada de Rosalie sacó la pregunta de su cabeza.

Rosalie se arrodilló junto a Bella y la miró por un momento.

—Está bien, chicos. Solo se desmayó.

—Parece…, muerta. —La voz de Edward sonaba insegura.

Rose alzó una ceja.

—Es un _vampiro__, e__stá _muera.

—No, quiero decir muerta _de verdad_.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

—Si estuviera muerta de verdad, ahora no sería más que una pila de cenizas. En serio, chicos, cálmense. Estará bien, lo prometo. Una electrocución no mataría a un vampiro. Tienes que decapitarlos o quemarlos.

Edward hizo una mueca.

Rosalie ladeó la cabeza.

—De verdad te importa ella, ¿no?

Edward bajó la vista a la cara inmóvil y blanca de Bella.

—Sí —dijo con suavidad. Más de lo que se daba cuenta.

Rosalie sonrió, como si la respuesta de él le hubiera complacido, aunque él no podría imaginarse la razón.

—Llévala a la cama —le aconsejó—. Probablemente se despertará pronto, pero es posible que no sea hasta mañana en la tarde, y estoy casi segura que querrá comer al despertarse.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —preguntó Jacob.

Él se sorprendió por esa pregunta porque había asumido que Jacob se _quedaría_, que querría estar al lado de Bella. Una visión de Bella sobre Jacob, bebiendo de él de la forma en que había bebido de Edward esa mañana, flotó por su mente y sacudió la cabeza automáticamente, rechazándolo. Edward le daría todo lo que necesitara, incluso si le costaba hasta la última gota.

Jacob asintió.

—Llámame si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, Jake. Perdón por el pánico.

—No pasa nada. —Jacob se encogió de hombros—. Probablemente yo también me habría espantado…, en tu posición.

Esa última parte fue casi una pregunta. Edward lo miró a los ojos y un momento de silenciosa comunicación pasó entre ellos. Jacob asintió y se puso de pie. Palmeó el hombro de Edward con una mano antes de girarse hacia Rosalie.

—Vayamos a ver si podemos conseguir algo de cenar. Edward, te traeré un platillo.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, y no solo estaba hablando de la comida.

Jacob le sonrió, y hubo ahí un rastro de esa nostalgia.

—No hay problema, hombre. ¿Para qué estamos los amigos?

* * *

Quiero aclarar varios puntos aquí:

*Las palabras que Bella va aprendiendo en inglés si comienzan con w – water, walk – pero la traducción obviamente es diferente.

*Cuando Rosalie dice que Jinx es un hada, en realidad no utiliza la palabra _fairy_ (que sería la traducción de hada), ella utiliza _fae_, es por eso la pregunta de Jacob, "Gay" y "Fae" tienen una pronunciación similar.

*_Estasis_: es un estado de balance entre varias fuerzas.

Ahorita no me estoy manejando con fechas de actualización porque estoy a finales de semestre y la mayoría de los días no tengo tiempo libre, pero en cuanto salga de vacaciones me pondré las pilas para actualizar más seguido.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Tanya Masen Cullen, YBoaa, liduvina, wichi0705, Zanzamaru, T .J. Cohen, Deathxrevenge, Marie Sellory, Anne Masen Black, Tatahasi, mvfap18, Manu Twifics, conejoazul, PRISGPE, Cami-twilighter, Is a Beautiful Rose, Drarry aeternum, Gretchen CullenMasen, Elizabeth Lecter, lokaxtv, Soemarie Grey, CristalAlice, anamart05, Karina Masen, LizieRossemary12, MayBCullen


	8. Capítulo 8

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta:** Isa.

* * *

**Diosa Oscura**

Por Lissa Bryan

~.~

**Capítulo 8**

..

Jacob llenó su plato de las cacerolas que estaban sobre las mesas acomodadas a lo largo de la pared y se sentó junto a Rosalie.

Ella levantó las cejas impresionada.

—Nunca hubiera pensado que fuese posible servir tanta comida en un solo plato.

—Está todo en la forma de acomodar —dijo Jacob partiendo uno de los rollos a la mitad para untarlo de mantequilla—. Tiene forma de pirámide, ¿ves? El pollo tiene el papel de un lindo cimiento para la construcción. Ésa es la razón por la que tantos pueblos antiguos alrededor de todo el mundo construyeran pirámides. Es porque es una de las figuras más estables y fácil de construir una vez que te acostumbras.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

—Y yo pensando que era a causa de los extraterrestres extendiendo ese prototipo de edificios entre las culturas que contactaban. No me digas que el documental que vi en History Channel me mintió.

Él le lanzó una miga de pan. Debió saber que no era necesario contarle sobre pirámides a una chica inteligente como ella. Probablemente ella había leído más investigaciones acerca de arquitectura antigua que él.

—¿No te molesta tener toda la comida mezclada de esa forma? —le preguntó ella.

Se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no. Aunque sí le causa asco a Edward. Ni siquiera puede soportar que su comida se toque. Míralo la próxima vez que cenemos juntos. Delimita el espacio entre cada comida, y no se lo come si toca algo más.

—Es un tipo raro —Rosalie se rió entre dientes.

El buen humor de Jacob desapareció.

—No es verdad. No lo conoces, así que quizá no deberías juzgar lo que no entiendes, ¿no?

Rosalie parpadeó.

—Lo siento, no pretendí…

Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien. Siento haberte contestado así. Es solo que… desde que éramos niños la gente ha juzgado a Edward, ha pensado que es un anormal. Una vez escuché que una de nuestras maestras le decía a otra que ella pensaba que Edward era "retrasado mental" y debería estar en una clase especial en lugar de estar ocupando espacio en la suya.

—¡Dios, Jacob, eso es horrible! ¿Pero no tenía buenas calificaciones él?

—Sí. Ella pensaba que yo lo ayudaba a hacer trampa. Movió nuestras bancas a lados opuestos del salón y se esforzó mucho intentando atraparnos en el acto. Ella se la mantenía preguntándole cosas en clase para "demostrar" que él no conocía las respuestas y le frustró el no haber podido atraparlo haciendo trampa en los exámenes. Incluso lo hizo hacer exámenes en el pasillo luego de esculcar sus bolsillos y esas mierdas. Luego se quedó de pie justo frente a su banca y se le quedó viendo. Cuando él no pudo resolver el examen con ella mirándolo de esa forma, ella lo tomó como toda la prueba que necesitaba.

—¿Cuántos años tenían?

Jacob probó una cucharada de sus ejotes con papas y masticó antes de responder.

—Creo que nueve o diez. El director le llamó la atención a ella. Él también pensaba que Edward era un anormal, pero su madre, Esme, tiene muchas influencias. Le dije lo que estaba pasando e hizo una llamada. La maestra estaba enojada e ignoró a Edward por el resto del año, lo cual lo hizo _muy _feliz, aunque ésa no era la intención de ella.

—Espero que no malinterpretes esto pero, ¿Esme no intentó llevarlo… con alguien por su timidez?

—Oh, demonios no. —Jacob sacudió la cabeza—. Ella ni siquiera _soñaría_ en llevarlo a un psicólogo o algo así. Su brillante hijo es perfecto. Una de las consejeras de la escuela lo observó por todo un día y le mandó una carta a Esme sugiriéndole que podría ser ligeramente autista y ella se encabronó. La pobre mujer casi pierde su trabajo, pero al final Esme decidió quedarse satisfecha con una carta de disculpa.

—¿Y lo es?

Jacob lo consideró con un bocado de pollo.

—Quizá, no sé. Tiene algunas de las características, como la cosa de no hacer contacto visual, estar obsesionado con los detalles y la falta de habilidades para comunicarse, pero eso también podría aplicarse en muchas otras cosas. Él es solo… Edward, ¿entiendes? Al final realmente no importa el _porqué_. Lo quiero de la forma que es, como a mi propio hermano. De hecho, más que a mi propio hermano.

—Parece estarle yendo bien con Bella —comentó Rosalie. Removió la comida en su palto con el tenedor—. Hace contacto visual con ella.

—Se siente a salvo con ella.

—Entonces… ¿A dónde crees que va eso?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes a que me refiero. Una relación. —Rosalie le dio un trago a su bebida y lo observó sobre la orilla de su vaso. Él se dio cuenta de lo bonitos que eran sus ojos, un profundo azul oscuro que se veía casi como púrpura con la luz.

Él forzó su atención para que regresara al tema que tenían en manos.

—No puedo decirlo. ¿Le gusta? Sí, sí le gusta. Puedo verlo. Nunca lo he visto así con otra mujer. Pero hacia dónde van, eso depende de él.

—Ella parece estar atraída por él también.

Jacob bajó su tenedor.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Rose?

—¿Cómo te sientes tú por eso?

—Eso no importa. Todo lo que importa es que no dejaré que nadie se interponga en su camino. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido. —Una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

Edward estaba dormitando ligeramente cuando llegó Jacob con su plato. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo despertó.

—Hola —le dijo adormilado.

—Hola, te traje la cena. El pollo está buenísimo.

—Qué bien. —Edward bajó la vista a Bella, que dormía con la cabeza en su pecho. Una de sus piernas estaba enredada entre las de él. ¿Ella se habría despertado en algún momento, o fue él quien la jaló a sus brazos? No podía recordar. Como sea que hubiese sido, se sentía tan _bien_ tener su suave y frío cuerpo acurrucado contra el suyo, con su cabello oscuro esparcido sobre él como una sábana de satín—. Lo comeré más tarde.

—No, hombre, tienes que comerlo ahora. Si vas a ser su banco personal de sangre, tienes que mantenerte bien alimentado.

Jacob tenía razón. Por muy poca disposición que tuviera de incomodarla, Edward tuvo que mover gentilmente a Bella a un lado y salir de la cama. Ella no se despertó. Él bostezó y caminó hasta la sala para sentarse en el sillón. Jacob le dio el plato y un juego de cubiertos envueltos en una servilleta.

—Con cuidado, está caliente. Lo acabo de calentar.

—Gracias. —Jacob había acomodado cuidadosamente la comida para él, con una pulgada de espacio limpio entre cada comida. Tomó un bocado y su estómago gruñó con anticipación. No se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

—Escucha, Edward, quiero que me digas si Rosalie empieza a chingarte sobre Bella, ¿sí?

Edward masticó, tragó y palmeó sus labios con la servilleta antes de responder.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No estoy seguro. Solo está actuando rara con eso. Hace muchas preguntas. No sé por qué está interesada, pero vale la pena averiguarlo.

—No habla mucho conmigo cuando no estás tú.

Jacob se veía sorprendido.

—¿En serio?

—Solo una vez en el carro. —Edward encajó unos cuantos ejotes más en las puntas de su tenedor y cambió el tema—. ¿Viste de nuevo al elfo?

—No, no estaba en el comedor. Rose dice que usualmente no comen comida preparada por humanos. Estrictamente vegetarianos, y tiene que ser comida que es cosechada sin matar la planta, como nueces y bayas.

Era una criatura extraña. Qué extraordinario.

* * *

Bella se despertó en el ocaso de la tarde siguiente y se sentó; se veía un poco desconcertada al encontrarse en cama. Edward estaba acostado junto a ella, recargado contra la cabecera con almohadas detrás de él, garabateando ecuaciones en una libreta que Jacob le había traído cuando se acabó todo el papel de su habitación.

—Buenas tardes, Bella —dijo y dejó la libreta de lado—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bella _zzzzt_ —replicó ella y le lanzó dagas con la mirada a la toma de corriente—. _No_ bien.

—Sí, eso no era una cerradura. —Él se levantó de la cama y agarró la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche quitándole la pantalla. Dejó la lámpara en el buró junto a sillón y señaló el botón que estaba en la base. Lo presionó y nada pasó. Luego le enseñó la extensión y se agachó para meterla a la corriente.

—¡No! —gritó Bella y salió corriendo de la cama. Se movió tan rápido que los ojos de él no pudieron percibirla. Lo agarró y lo alejó antes de que pudiera insertar la extensión—. ¡No! ¡_Zzzzt_!

—No pasa nada —le dijo él—. De verdad. Ése es su propósito.

Ella lo miró con ojos dudosos, sin duda preparada para alejarlo si empezaba a sacudirse por el shock. Él conectó la extensión y encendió la lámpara.

Con curiosidad Bella presionó la bombilla con su dedo.

—¿_Zzzt_? —preguntó.

Él le sonrió, contento porque ella hizo la conexión.

—Sí, _zzzzt_ hace que la bombilla brille.

Ella señaló el foco en el techo.

—¿_Zzzzt_?

—¡Sí! Correcto. Muchas cosas funcionan con ella. Lo llamamos electricidad.

—Eela… —Ella se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, es una palabra difícil —la compadeció—. Dile "poder". Eso también funciona.

—Podrr.

—Ésa es una pronunciación perfectamente aceptable en algunas partes del país.—Edward le sonrió y Bella le regresó la sonrisa.

—¿Laaavar? —le preguntó ella.

—No, _lavar_ no funciona con electricidad. Bueno, el agua caliente sí, pero el chorro no.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Laaavar… ¿Bien?

—Oh, _quieres_ lavarte. Claro. —Él la llevó al pequeño baño—. Solo hay una ducha aquí pero creo que te gustará. —Él la abrió y ella jadeó, metiendo las manos bajo el chorro.

Ella se quitó la ropa en lo que él tardó en ajustar la temperatura.

—¡Oh! Yo… Um… —dijo Edward. Su cara ardía y retrocedió unos pasos. Se dijo a sí mismo que no miraría. Un caballero no miraría. Un caballero…

Miró.

Bella se metió al cubículo de la ducha y se rió cuando el agua empezó a correr sobre su cuerpo. Una risa de deleite puro.

Él debería cerrar la puerta y dejarla sola.

Él debería darse la vuelta.

Él no debería mirar. Un caballero no miraría.

Él miró.

Bella estando completamente vestida era hermosa, tan grácil y encantadora como un cisne, como Rosalie la había nombrado en sus papeles identificativos. Bella desnuda, cubierta de riachuelos y gotas de agua, con el cabello mojado y pegado a su espalda, era toda una diosa.

Él se quedó de pie ahí viéndola con la boca ligeramente abierta. Tragó con fuerza e intentó respirar profundamente, pero el vapor parecía intensificar su aroma a especias y solo lo empeoró. Su corazón martilleaba.

Bella le regresó la mirada mientras que el único sonido en la habitación era el del agua cayendo. Ella ladeó la cabeza, como si considerara algo, y antes de que él pudiera parpadear, ella ya había agarrado la parte de enfrente de su camisa y lo había jalado dentro de la ducha con ella. Ella lo besó con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredó las manos en su cabello con el agua cayendo sobre ambos. La camisa de él, sus vaqueros y zapatos quedaron empapados y a él no le importó porque le estaba regresando el beso, la estaba besando como quería besarla desde que se había despertado, la besaba como cuando tuvo miedo de no poder volver a hacerlo jamás después de que ella se electrocutó.

Ella gimió suavemente contra sus labios y él apretó su abrazo, encajando el cuerpo de ella al suyo y las uñas de ella se enterraron en su espalda a través de su camiseta mojada. Él jadeaba con suavidad sobre sus labios, jadeaba por aire entre sus besos con bocas hambrientas que mordían y lamían. Su lengua descubrió que sus colmillos habían descendido cuando se picó con una de las orillas filosas como agujas. Ella gimió ante el sabor de esa gota de sangre y chupó su lengua. Él bajó las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus muslos y la levantó para que sus rostros quedaran al mismo nivel, presionando su espalda contra la pared de azulejos. Sus labios nunca perdieron contacto.

Con el cuerpo de ella presionado entre el suyo y la pared, sus manos quedaron libres para explorar, tocar y acariciar. La encontró suave y resbaladiza y gimió ruidosamente. Hizo eco en los confines del pequeño baño.

—Bien, bien —susurró ella. Sus propias manos viajaron a la cintura de los vaqueros de él, pero o ella no pudo descubrir cómo funcionaban el botón y el cierre o estaba muy impaciente. Los destrozó por la mitad, la mezclilla mojada y el algodón que estaba debajo se rompieron en sus manos tan fácilmente como si fuera papel de baño. Y luego su mano estaba… Oh, Dios, la sensación de su suave mano fría agarrándolo… Un gritó involuntario salió de él y se encontró a sí mismo arqueándose con los movimientos de ella. De repente sus caderas tenían mente propia, justo cuando la mano de él había buscado darle placer a ella. Al parecer había tenido éxito en esa misión si es que sus suaves gemidos eran prueba de ello.

Mientras ella se tensaba en sus brazos y pulsaba alrededor de sus dedos, le mordió el cuello y un tsunami de placer aplastó todo pensamiento consciente hacia el olvido. Duró mucho, no se detenía, luego alcanzó la cima una y otra vez, hasta que él quedo temblando, débil y completamente inconsciente. Él no sabía que algo como eso fuera _posible_ para un hombre. Si era esto lo que las mujeres sentían…

Se dejó caer hacia el piso del cubículo de la ducha, llevándola con él. Bajo la cálida caída del agua se acurrucaron en silencio. Cuando el sentido y la razón regresaron él la besó suavemente, un beso de gratitud por la experiencia más intensa de su vida y algo más… Un pensamiento que le causaba demasiada timidez para examinarlo en ese momento, pero él pensaba que ella sabía gracias a la gentil comprensión en su mirada.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación. Edward besó rápidamente a Bella y salió para responder. Sus rodillas seguían temblando, así que tuvo que recuperar su balance en el marco de la puerta antes de seguir. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Jacob de pie afuera. La mandíbula de Jacob cayó abierta cuando vio la apariencia de Edward y de repente Edward se dio cuenta de cómo debería verse, chorreando agua por todo el piso, la parte de enfrente de sus pantalones destrozada y una expresión aturdida en la cara.

—Santa mierda, amigo —dijo Jacob. Miró a Edward de la cabeza a los pies y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Edward jaló la orilla de su camiseta empapada para taparse. Sus mejillas ardían.

—¿Estás _bien_? —le preguntó Jacob sorprendido.

—Um, sí… Yo, um… —Edward había olvidado la mayor parte de su español. Se removió incómodo.

—Puedo verlo. —Parecía imposible, pero la sonrisa de Jacob creció aún más—. Así de bueno, ¿huh?

—No tienes ni idea —dijo Edward con fervor y sacudió un poco la cabeza para aclararse—. Como sea, ¿qué necesitas?

—Tengo que decirte algo. Ve a fumarte un cigarrillo, te secas, y búscame en mi habitación.

—Creo que esto sí requiere un cigarrillo.

Jacob se rió encaminándose al pasillo.

* * *

Bella tenía una expresión ligeramente presumida cuando se encaminaron a la habitación de Jacob un rato después. Ella sostenía la mano de él y se la mantenía lanzándole sonrisitas que lo hacían sonrojar pero aún así él le regresaba las sonrisas. Habían tardado más de lo que él esperaba en alistarse porque Bella le había pedido que cepillara su cabello y él se encontró absorto con esa tarea, cepillándolo tiempo después de que ya había quedado seco porque estaba fascinado con la suave textura y el brillo.

Ella llevaba un vestido que él le había comprado en su excursión a Wal-mart. Le quedaba perfectamente, se amoldaba a la curva de su cintura para después abrirse en una falda completa que ondeaba alrededor de sus muslos al caminar. Otra cosa que él podía pasar viendo todo el día.

Jacob respondió rápidamente luego de que Edward tocó. Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa maliciosa y Edward se sonrojó dándole un codazo.

—Déjalo.

—No puedo evitarlo. Estoy feliz por ti, carnal. —Jacob le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Edward esperó a que Bella tomara asiento, pero ella se quedó de pie junto a él con paciencia. Obviamente no era consciente de las reglas de etiqueta a las que estaba acostumbrado él. Se sentó y le hizo un gesto a Bella para que se sentara junto a él. En lugar de eso ella se subió a su regazo, lo cual hizo que Edward se detuviera un segundo porque no estaba acostumbrado a muestras públicas de afecto (y sí consideraba que fuera "pública" frente a Jacob; en realidad en cualquier lugar fuera de la habitación), pero se relajó y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Jacob sonrió con aprobación cuando se dejó caer en el sillón frente a ellos.

—Recibí un correo electrónico de Jessica —dijo. Jessica era su maestra suplente. Era una chica tranquila y estudiosa que algún día sería una maestra excelente—. Le pregunté a uno de la tripulación que habla español y me dijo que nuestra conexión a internet es a través de satélite y no puede ser rastreada. Así que entré a mi correo y descubrí noticias increíbles. No vas a creerlo.

—¿Qué?

Jacob sonrió.

—Pusieron a Lauren en licencia administrativa. La universidad empezó a investigar sus acusaciones de que yo robé la momia. Solo tenían su palabra de que había encontrado el reloj en el templo porque ella lo recogió y no le dijo a nadie hasta después de que nos fuimos, y fue vista entrando y saliendo de mi tienda. Además, no hay prueba alguna de que alguna vez _hubo_ una momia, a excepción de la falta de polvo en el sarcófago y, según dice la universidad, si alguna vez existió una momia, tendría que haber rastros de ropa deteriorada, pedazos de carne seca arrancados, ese tipo de cosas, no solo un lugar vacío. Sospechan que ella armó todo esto para desacreditarme.

—¡Estás jugando!

—Tan serio como un paro cardiaco, amigo mío.

—¿Pero qué hay con que nosotros _no nos hayamos comunicado_?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—La universidad lo entiende. Ellos tampoco querrían terminar en la cárcel de Catalupa. Me pidieron que apareciera en una audiencia el mes que viene. Jess va a encargarse de mis clases hasta que se haya aclarado todo.

Edward se frotó la frente.

—Quedará _destruida. _No puedo evitar sentirme mal porque sí está diciendo la verdad. _Sí _entramos al templo y _sí_ robamos la momia.

La sonrisa de Jacob desapareció.

—Mierda.

—Incluso si es una perra chantajista, no está bien destruir su carrera.

—¿Qué preferirías hacer, Edward? ¿Admitir que entramos pero insistir en que no robamos nada? Nadie nos creerá. Nos despedirán a ambos, y mientras que yo puedo asimilar el perder mi trabajo, no creo que tú puedas. Tu investigación terminará. No podrás seguir usando los centros de investigación y el equipo. ¿Y quién publicará tus investigaciones?

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron y el pánico revoloteó en sus facciones. Su inteligencia le garantizaría un lugar en otra universidad, pero significaría trabajar con extraños, y puede que no sea tan flexible al dejarlo pasar entre diferentes departamentos como en Austlin. Para Edward, que no se llevaba bien con el cambio, ése era un problema serio. Escondió la cara en el cabello de Bella por un momento mientras lo consideraba.

—Yo digo que la dejemos que la aplasten y se queme —declaró Jacob—. ¿Con qué contribuye a la universidad o agrega a la sabiduría humana? Con nada. Pero tú…, tú necesitas hacer tus cosas por el bien de la raza humana y esas mierdas.

Edward maldijo suavemente. Jacob estaba apelando a su lado egoísta y estaba funcionando.

—Y Bella también te necesita. Si nos despiden puede que no termine ahí. Van a querer saber qué hicimos con las mierdas que supuestamente robamos y van a seguir investigando, quizá incluyan a la policía. Y si empiezan a investigar a Bella…, pues tú recuerdas lo que Rose dijo sobre sus papeles.

Edward maldijo de nuevo y apretó sus brazos alrededor de Bella. Pasó un largo momento antes de que hablara de nuevo.

—Que la aplasten y se queme.

* * *

Para cuando Jacob se fue ya era tarde y Edward estaba exhausto, a pesar de la siesta que había tomado antes. Habían inventado una historia entre ambos, una que podría funcionar mientras que Bella veía _Plaza Sésamo_. Edward podía ver que las marionetas y los enormes animales antropomorfos la confundían, pero aun así aprendió unas cuantas palabras más. El episodio se concentró en la letra "J", la cual parecía ser más difícil de lo que había sido la "W", juzgando por la forma en que repetía "Uuugar" luego de ver la imagen de niños saltando, y luego golpeó el piso con la mano con frustración cuando no pudo repetir el sonido.

Edward se acercó y apagó el reproductor de DVD.

—Bella, cuando te frustras, a veces es mejor descansar un rato y regresar después, ¿bien?

Él sabía que ella no tenía ni idea de qué le había dicho, a menos de que entendiera un poco por su tono de voz, pero ella asintió y dijo:

—Bien.

—Buenas noches, chicos —dijo Jacob levantándose de sofá—. Oye Edward, ven aquí por un segundo.

Edward se unió a él en la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Tómalos. —Jacob dejó algo en su mano y Edward bajó la vista para ver que Jacob le había regalado una larga tira de condones.

—Qu- yo- qué te hace- no voy a…

—Sí, probablemente sí lo harás —dijo Jacob con tranquilidad—. Y ninguno de nosotros sabe ni una mierda sobre la anatomía del vampiro y antes muerto que preguntarle a Rose sobre este tema en particular.

—Dudo que pueda embarazarse, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—No sabemos lo que puede hacer, y no sabemos cómo reaccionará su cuerpo al tuyo. ¿Y si el ser vampiro es como un virus del que puedes contagiarte? La madre de todas las ETS*.

—Jesús, Jake —musitó Edward. Había usado esas cosas exactamente dos veces en toda su vida. Tomó la orilla de la tira y la extendió en cuatro largas cadenas—. ¡Dios santo! No sé con quién has estado hablando, pero te han contado graves mentiras acerca de mi resistencia.

—Recuerda la mantra de los Boy Scouts, amigo: _"Siempre preparado"_.

—Nunca fuiste Boy Scout.

—No, pero fui un puto. Aprendí el valor de tener a la mano muchos de estos. —Jacob le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Buenas noches.

Y ahora Edward estaba parado solo junto a la puerta con una extensa tira de condones en la mano. Tragó. Era difícil mirar en dirección a Bella.

Bella lo miraba con curiosidad, pero al ver que no hacía nada señaló algo y dijo:

—¿Cama? —Y cuando lo dijo agachó un poco la cabeza como si sintiera un poco de timidez a la que no estaba acostumbrada, o miedo a ser rechazada. Él conocía muy bien ese sentimiento y no quería que Bella se sintiera insegura de él, ni una sola vez.

—Cama —estuvo de acuerdo, aunque su voz no sonó como la suya.

Ella sonrió, se subió al colchón y se sentó en medio con las piernas dobladas frente a ella. La boca de él estaba seca y su corazón martilleaba. Tanya siempre dijo que no era muy bueno con esto y su relación sexual se había terminado mucho antes de que ella terminara con su compromiso. ¿Y si no complacía a Bella? Su pecho se sentía apretado con ansiedad.

Bella ladeó la cabeza como siempre hacía cuando consideraba algo. Agarró una almohada y la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

—Edwurr. —Extendió los brazos hacia él y él se acostó entre ellos con agradecimiento. Podía con cariñitos. Dejó la tira de condones en la mesita de noche y se quitó los zapatos antes de acostarse. Bella acostó la cabeza sobre el corazón de él y acomodó su cuerpo en el suyo—. Edwurr, bien.

Él sonrió y dejó un beso en el tope de su cabeza, luego acarició su cabello de seda con la mejilla.

—Más que bien. —Pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella y escuchó la tranquilidad de la habitación. Podía escuchar el suave zumbido de los motores, era un sonido arrullador y, antes de darse cuenta, ya se estaba durmiendo.

Se despertó con los brazos llenos de una suave Bella desnuda, y, oh Dios, se sentía tan bien, como respirar. Los labios de ella pertenecían a los suyos y sus manos pertenecían a la carne de ella, su piel sedosa, tan fría y suave, como un río de seda. Sus manos exploraron, acariciaron. Bocas que viajaban. Y era hermoso.

La ropa de él desapareció rápidamente y arrancó uno de los condones de la tira. Ella lo miró con confusión mientras él se lo ponía torpemente, pero luego él estuvo de regreso en sus brazos y nada más importaba excepto la sensación de su piel sobre la de ella, la dulzura de esos suaves y ansiosos sonidos que ella hacía. Él ya no era torpe. No había sensación de incomodidad o torpeza. Eso ya estaba bastante lejos de él ahora y sus cuerpos encontraron el ritmo perfecto. Los labios y las manos de él encontraron los lugares perfectos, y fue más de lo que él pudo haber imaginado, como si todo lo que había experimentado antes hubiera sido un pequeño hueco sustituto, como escuchar una sinfonía en un gramófono en lugar de en un altavoz. Y ahora, él se estaba ahogando en el pleno y exuberante oleaje de la música que lo llevaba a una felicidad indescriptible.

Él miró los ojos de ella cuando llegó al final, encontrando su mirada si vacilación, sin timidez o sin evadirla. Y luego supo por qué eso era posible, por qué sentía esa poderosa conexión con ella: _él la amaba_. Se sentía casi aliviado por ese descubrimiento. Era por eso que esto no era solo la unión de la carne. Era una expresión de su amor por ella. No se cuestionó cómo es que era posible después de conocerla por tan poco tiempo o por qué había pasado, era una verdad simple e inmutable, como las leyes de termodinámica, que habían sido verdades mucho antes de que alguien las codificara. Simplemente estaba _ahí_, y no era como nada que hubiera sentido antes.

Después de eso se acostó con ella por unos momentos, bañándose en la sensación de la piel de ella contra la suya, antes de levantarse a tirar el condón.

—¿Edwurr? —preguntó y lo señaló con una expresión de confusión.

—Es, um… —¿Cómo sería la mejor manera de explicarlo? Extendió los brazos frente a él haciendo la señal de un vientre redondo—. No bebé.

Los labios de ella se movieron. Pasó la mano sobre su estómago y negó con la cabeza.

—Y no… —Se llevó las manos a la boca e imitó los colmillos de vampiro con los dedos. Ella se quedó en blanco por un momento, y luego descubrió lo que él intentaba decirle. Se soltó riendo. Ella seguía riendo cuando él sacudió la cabeza divertido y se dirigió al baño.

* * *

**ETS**: Enfermedades de transmisión sexual

* * *

Les pido una disculpa por la larga espera, la universidad absorbió todo mi tiempo.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Tatahasi, Alinita28, PRISGPE, idtamary, LizieRossemary12, Deathxrevenge, ini narvel, wichi0705, leeleeta, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LADYME, Karina Masen, Soemarie Grey, Space Recycling, .351, liduvina, Nyx-88, Gretchen CullenMasen, YBoaa, lokaxtv, MonZe Pedroza, Angie Muffiin, marissa


	9. Capítulo 9

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta:** Isa.

* * *

**Diosa Oscura**

Por Lissa Bryan

~.~

**Capítulo 9**

..

La Diosa Oscura cruzó el pasillo para llegar a la habitación de Rose y tocó la puerta. En su mano llevaba la caja que contenía los discos brillantes. En la portada estaba la imagen de una extraña criatura verde y peluda que vivía en un contenedor de metal y usaba la tapa como sombrero. Ella todavía no tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que representaban esas criaturas. Algunos parecían animales, otros eran más como indescifrables humanoides, pero con colores que no existían de verdad. Uno de ellos, un hombre morado que usaba una capa y siempre decía, "Ah, ah, ah" tenía colmillos como la Diosa Oscura, y ella se preguntaba si se suponía que era un dios.

Rose abrió la puerta. Cuando vio a la Diosa Oscura su rostro se transformó a uno cuidadosamente impasible.

—Bella —dijo a modo de saludo con voz fría y asilada.

A ella le gustaba el vestido de Rose y deseaba poder tener las palabras para decírselo, palabras que quizá harían que Rose no fuera tan distante con ella. La única mujer con la que se relacionaba la Diosa Oscura en este mundo nuevo, una mujer a la que no le agradaba. Debió haberla ofendido de alguna manera, pero la mujer tenía que estar consciente de que la Diosa Oscura no conocía las reglas de esta sociedad y cualquier falta de respeto no era intencional.

La Diosa Oscura le extendió la caja.

—Más —pidió, una palabra que aprendió anoche por Edward. Él seguía dormido en su cuartos, exhausto. En realidad ella se sentía un poco orgullosa por haberlo cansado tan profundamente. Ya había sospechado que él no tenía mucha experiencia, sus amantes anteriores debieron haber sido muy egoístas porque él se veía asombrado y encantado ante las ganas de ella de otorgarle placer. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos luego del amanecer y ella se había despertado temprano en la tarde con la decisión de aprender más sobre su lenguaje.

Rose se giró y entró a su habitación. No invitó a entrar a la Diosa Oscura. Momentos después regresó con otra caja.

—No más —dijo.

La Diosa Oscura asintió.

—Gracia. —Se giró para regresar por el pasillo cuando lo vio. Shinx estaba en el pasillo esperándola. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él como señal de respeto. Una Diosa no estaba obligada a hacer cortesía a nadie, pero los Portadores de Hojas eran la nobleza entre las hadas y ella había descubierto a lo largo de su vida que muchas veces un poco de cortesía es de mucha ayuda.

Parecía ser cierto en este caso. Él sonrió al hacerle une reverencia a ella y recitó sus títulos.

—Deseo hablar con usted, Diosa, ¿puedo? ¿Puedo mostrarle mis aposentos donde podremos hablar tranquilos?

Ella asintió y lo siguió. Sus cuartos estaban al final del pasillo, casi idénticos a los cuartos de ella. Se sentó en una de las sillas grandes y cómodas.

—Noté que estaba visitando a Rosalie —dijo al sentarse frente a ella.

Ella alzó una cajita plana.

—Estoy aprendiendo su lenguaje. —Vaciló, y luego lo confesó—: No creo agradarle mucho a Rosalie.

—Le tiene envidia, Diosa.

Qué extraño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque cree que el hombre que ella quiere, la quiere a usted.

La Diosa Oscura sacudió la cabeza.

—No veo el problema.

—Los humanos son criaturas celosas, Diosa, especialmente en esta época. Creen que solo pueden tener un amante a la vez con la meta de formar una relación permanente y exclusiva.

—¿No pueden tener otra pareja? ¿_Jamás_?

Los labios del Portador de Hojas se torcieron.

—Solo uno a la vez, Diosa.

—¡Es ridículo! —espetó.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Así son los humanos. Tienen muchas reglas bizarras que contradicen sus instintos naturales.

—Pero en mi tiempo… —protestó y luego dejó que su voz se desvaneciera. Éste ya no era su tiempo. Su mundo estaba muerto.

Él asintió.

—Lo sé, Diosa, pero ahora tienen una religión diferente, una que se extendió por toda la tierra.

Ella se sentía mareada. Su gente creía que su habilidad para hacer llover y para mover cosas sin tocarlas dependía del poder que ganaba del culto de la gente. El Portador de Hojas le había dicho que sus sacerdotes habían sido sacrificados, pero seguramente todavía existían algunos que seguían su camino… No quería hacer la pregunta porque temía la respuesta.

Alejó ese pensamiento y regresó su atención al elfo.

—¿Por qué acudiste a mí, Señor de las Hojas?—

Él la estudió por un momento.

—¿Ha pensado en las cosas que hablamos la última vez que nos encontramos?

Ella asintió. Sin embargo no explicó la conclusión a la que había llegado: que su tiempo hace mucho que había terminado al igual que su propósito.

—Creo que usted tiene un destino especial, Diosa. Sabe que algunos de mi especie tienen la habilidad de ver las cosas que podrían pasar, ¿no?

—Sí. —Se decía que eran capaces de escuchar los susurros del viento en los árboles.

—Tenemos la profecía de que una Diosa Oscura restablecerá El Balance.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —La mayor parte del tiempo los Portadores de Hojas se negaban a divulgar el futuro para no arriesgarse a que fuera cambiado.

—Porque creo que es usted a quien se refiere la profecía, que es usted quien restablecerá lo que _debería_ ser.

—¿Cómo haré eso? —Ella ya no era una Diosa para los demás. No tenía poder, influencia. Ni siquiera podía decir una oración completa en su lenguaje.

—Debe descubrir eso por sí sola.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Esa ofuscación es por elección, o simplemente tu naturaleza de ser?

Él sonrió ligeramente.

—Quizá un poco de ambos. Descubrirá lo que necesita hacer mientras más vaya aprendiendo del mundo moderno humano, cuando vea lo que le han hecho. Tiene que llegar a esa decisión sola.

—¿Y si decido otra cosa? ¿Dejar las cosas como están?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es uno de los muchos destinos posibles. Debe decidir cuál va a elegir.

Su desino nunca había sido suyo. Desde la infancia fue preparada para convertirse en la siguiente Diosa. Tuvo algunas opciones, por supuesto, como qué comer o vestir, o quién iba a la cama con ella, pero nunca tuvo la opción de negarse a ser la Diosa, de elegir una vida humana con un matrimonio y la maternidad, si lo prefería. Miró al Portador de Hojas sorprendida ante la idea de ser capaz de decidir algo tan trascendental como su propio destino y lentamente una sonrisa se estiró en sus labios.

* * *

Jacob estaba preparándose para bañarse cuando alguien aporreó su puerta. Maldijo por lo bajo y cerró la llave del agua, luego se puso el pantalón de su pijama.

—¡Voy!

Edward estaba de pie al otro lado de la puerta con los ojos como platos a causa del pánico. Su cabello estaba parado en todas direcciones, más salvajemente desordenado de lo normal.

—¿Bella está aquí?

—No, hombre, no la he visto.

Edward maldijo.

—¡Me desperté y no estaba! ¡No sé dónde está! —Se giró para irse y Jacob lo agarró del brazo.

—Espera, no te alteres. Recuerda que estamos en un barco a mitad del Atlántico. No pudo haber ido muy lejos.

—Pero y si…

—Edward, es muy fuerte y prácticamente indestructible, ¿recuerdas? Nadie en este barco puede lastimarla.

Edward se relajó, pero solo un poco.

—Tengo que encontrarla. El sol todavía no se mete por completo. Y qué si… Jake, tengo que encontrarla.

—No, no todavía. ¿Y si regresa y tú no estás aquí? Dale un poco de tiempo primero para ver si regresa. Podrías estarte preocupando por nada.

Edward se frotó la frente. Entró a la habitación pero dejó la puerta un poco abierta para seguir mirando hacia el pasillo.

—¿Tuviste una buena noche? —preguntó Jacob de forma casual poniéndose una camiseta.

—Sí, dormí muy bien, gracias. En realidad, tuve un sueño encantador. —Su mirada se puso nostálgica—. Bella y yo estábamos en el parque, comiendo helado, y ahí estaba una pequeña niña…, nuestra hija, creo.

Jacob bufó.

—No estaba preguntando cómo _dormiste_.

—Oh. Yo… Pues… ¿Tenemos que hablar sobre eso? —Edward se quedó viendo la punta de sus calcetines. Llevaba uno café y uno negro.

—No si tú no quieres —respondió Jacob. Luego de que terminó de vestirse se dejó caer en uno de los sofás.

Edward seguía sin poder mirar en dirección a Jacob. Nunca se había sentido cómodo al hablar sobre sexo y probablemente nunca lo haría.

—Ella, um… No necesito las…, _cosas_ que me diste. No puede tener hijos y yo no puedo convertirme en lo que ella es…, de esa forma.

—No puede tener hijos, ¿huh? Es una pena. Sé que querías tener hijos algún día. Supongo que podrán adoptar.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que ella le dará muy buena impresión a la trabajadora social —Edward se rió entre dientes—. Siempre y cuando Bella no se la coma primero.

Jacob sonrió.

—Eso sería caliente.

—Yo… Eso no es… Quise decir …

—Lo sé. Solo bromeo. —Jacob se detuvo por un momento y luego dijo con suavidad—: Edward, ¿eres feliz?

Edward asintió y bajó la cabeza. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

—Yo… Jake, la amo.

Jacob asintió.

—Sí, lo sabía.

La cabeza de Edward se levantó de golpe y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que _lo sabías_?

—Supe que la amabas cuando dejaste de lado tus ecuaciones por ella. —Lo había sospechado antes cuando Edward le dijo que la había besado porque, según lo que sabía Jacob, nunca antes había iniciado un beso en toda su vida.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Edward estaba indignado.

—Supe que lo descubrirías pronto. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué siempre dije que Tanya no era correcta para ti?

Edward asintió.

—Sí. —Bajó la vista—. En realidad nunca pensé que este tipo de emociones existieran fuera de las películas y esas novelas de romance que lees.

—Te dije que deberías leerlas. Te estás perdiendo de un montón de información valiosa.

—¿Jake? ¿Y si ella no corresponde mi amor?

Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso, amigo. Si no te ama todavía, pronto lo hará. He visto la forma en que te mira.

Edward se frotó los ojos.

—Dios, no sé nada sobre mujeres.

—¡_Vives_ con una!

—Sí, pero yo no… —Edward movió las manos para frotarse las sienes—. Tanya nunca fue la indicada para mí, y yo tampoco fui el indicado para ella. No intentaba hacerla feliz. Solo era…, conveniente para ambos. No sé cómo cortejar a una mujer o hacerla feliz.

—Dios, Edward, no es como si fueran una especie alienígena. Tomaste los mismos cursos de antropología que yo. Puedes escribir una maldita tesis sobre los rituales de cortejo de la gente Ik*, pero, ¿no sabes nada sobre tu situación?

—En realidad no.

—Novelas de romance —cantó Jacob.

—¿Podrías al menos darme algún consejo? —preguntó Edward de forma lastimosa.

—Regalos —dijo Jacob de inmediato—. Y no las mierdas que compras. Más bien como detenerte para agarrar una flor a la orilla de la carretera. —Aunque, en el caso de Edward, era más bien ordenarle a su chofer que se detuviera para ir por la flor—. Todavía recuerdas cómo hacer esos animales de origami, ¿cierto?

Edward asintió. Por supuesto que se acordaba. Edward nunca olvidaba algo que aprendía. Pasó todo un verano enfrascado en aprender a hacer artesanía con esas intrincadas esculturas de papel. Su infinita paciencia quedó muy bien con ese oficio. Esme había estado irritada porque él "desperdiciara" su tiempo en eso y le compró un telescopio de largo alcance. La técnica de distracción funcionó muy bien.

—Hazle uno de esos animalitos cada día. Le encantará, te lo aseguro. Regalos como esos las hacen sentir como si el chico pensara en ellas todo el día.

—_Sí_ pienso en ella todo el día.

—Pues ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es demostrárselo. Haz mierdas por ella, como comprar cosas en la tienda que sabes que ella necesita. Presta atención cuando diga que le gusta algo. Aspira la sala por ella.

—¿Aspirar? Tenemos una ama de casa, Jacob. —Pensándolo bien, Jacob creía que jamás en su vida había visto a Edward cerca de una aspiradora, mucho menos intentando usarla. Lo más probable es que en ese momento una idea se le ocurriera y se iría, dejando la cosa encendida a mitad de la habitación. Bien, quitemos eso y la flor a la orilla de la carretera.

—Solo te estoy dando sugerencias. Estoy seguro de que puedes adaptarlas. A las chicas les gustan mucho ese tipo de gestos románticos. No vas a impresionarla con joyería. Era una Diosa. Probablemente tuvo montones de esas cosas.

Una puerta se abrió por el pasillo y Bella apareció. Edward suspiró aliviado y se apresuró a su lado.

—Edwurr no bien —dijo ella alarmada cuando vio su expresión. Acunó las mejillas de él en sus palmas.

—Estaba preocupado por ti —dijo él—. No podía encontrarte. —Se dio la vuelta y extendió las manos—. No Bella.

—Más "_Días soleados_"…— cantó ella y alzó la caja del disco. Luego señaló la puerta—. Shinks.

—¿Jinx quería hablar contigo?

Ella asintió. Se veía culpable por haberlo alterado.

—¿Edwurr bien?

Edward la abrazó.

—Sí, cielo, estoy bien. Solo…, no te me pierdas así.

—¿Ves? Sana y salva —dijo Jacob—. Regresemos a tu habitación ahora. Tienes mucho cortejo por hacer, Edward.

—¿Estás usando _cortejo_ como un eufemismo para sexo? —Edward rodeó la cintura de Bella con su brazo y la guió por el pasillo.

—En realidad no, lo usaba en términos de cortejar. Pero estoy seguro de que también se involucrará mucho el sexo. —Jacob sonrió y Bella soltó una risita que le dijo que ella estaba entendiendo aunque fuera un poco de la conversación, aunque fuera solo por el tono y la inflexión de sus palabras.

La voz de Edward sonó baja.

—Tanya dijo…

—Me importa un carajo lo que haya dicho esa idiota insípida. Y a ti tampoco debería importarte. Le gustas a Bella de la forma en que eres, y eso es algo que muy rara vez nos encontramos en la vida. —Jacob respiró profundamente. Simplemente Edward no tenía confianza en sí mismo y ciertamente Tanya no había hecho nada bueno por su autoestima—. Tanya solo estaba interesada en lo que podrías darle. A Bella le gustas por _quien eres_, Edward. Ella no sabe que eres rico, o que tu mamá es mejor amiga de la Primera Dama, o que eres algo así como un súper genio. Para ella solo eres _Edward_. Algo tímido y callado, pero agradable cuando lo conoces. —Llegaron a la puerta de Edward y Jacob se detuvo—. Ahora escúchame, Edward, tienes un total de once días antes de que lleguemos a Estados Unidos. Úsalos sabiamente y ella estará completamente enamorada de ti para cuando lleguemos a casa. Te lo garantizo.

—Jake…, tengo miedo —admitió Edward—. Nunca antes he tenido algo que pudiera perder. Y ahora que lo tengo…

—Es eso lo que no comprendes, amigo. Ya ganaste.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Abrió la puerta y los tres entraron. Se sentaron en los sofás y Bella comenzó una pequeña guerra contra el envoltorio de plástico en que estaba envuelto en disco.

—Ya le gustas a la chica —dijo Jacob—. Eso es un noventa por ciento de la batalla. Ahora solo tienes que ser lindo con ella. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer; tratarla bien.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó Edward a Bella y tomó el disco de sus manos. Encontró la orilla y fue quitando el papel. Ella lo veía como si fuera un hacedor de milagros. Dejó un beso en su mejilla y se acercó al reproductor de DVD. Se recargó en la cama y miró la pantalla con atención. Solo habían bastado dos demostraciones para que pudiera usar bien el aparato.

Edward regresó su atención a Jacob.

—Pero no sé qué tipo de cosas son _lindas_ —dijo.

—Amigo, acabas de _hacer_ algo lindo.

—¿Qué, sacar el disco? —Edward veía a Jacob como si éste se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Sí. Cortesía común. Ya la tienes, así que no te preocupes. —Jacob se puso de pie—. Aunque decirte que no te preocupes es algo inútil, lo sé. —Palmeó a Edward en el hombro y le dio una sonrisa alentadora—. Estarás bien. Más tarde te traeré la cena, ¿bien?

—Sí. Gracias.

Se fue hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo y se giró por un momento.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—Tus calcetines no son par.

Edward bajó la vista a sus calcetines, luego vio a Jacob y se rió. Se agachó para quitárselos.

Jacob miró desde la puerta cuando Edward se levantó y se acercó para sentarse junto a Bella. Con cuidado tomó la mano de ella en la suya. Ella le sonrió y ambos se giraron para ver el programa.

Jacob los miró por un largo momento más antes de irse. Deseaba poder tener algo como eso algún día, pero él había acomodado su vida intencionalmente para evadirlo. Quizá él no estaba destinado para algo así. Pero estaba seguro de que era agradable.

No quería regresar a su habitación, y tampoco era la hora de la cena. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo y subió las escaleras. Había una puerta de metal en la cima que llevaba a cubierta. Salió al frío de la tarde. Los últimos trazos del atardecer se desvanecían en el cielo y Rosalie estaba de pie en la barandilla, mirando todo. Tenía un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Jacob se lo quitó y le dio una calada.

—No sabía que fumabas —dijo y se lo regresó. Ella hizo un gesto para rechazarlo. Él apoyó los antebrazos en la barandilla y bajó la vista hacia el agua.

—Usualmente no lo hago —dijo ella—. Le quité un paquete a la Capitana Irina.

Él la estudió por un momento.

—Te ves algo decaída. ¿Todo bien?

Ella le dedicó lo que suponía debía ser una sonrisa, pero fue más una mueca de dolor.

—Sí. Solo hay algunas cosas que debo aceptar.

Jacob le dio otra calada al cigarro y lo lanzó sobre la barandilla. Miró cómo caía hacia el agua.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Ella pareció tomar una decisión.

—Sí, en realidad sí puedes. —Se giró para encararlo, y sus ojos azul oscuro perforaron dentro de los de él—. ¿Estás enamorado de Bella?

Él se sorprendió.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Responde la pregunta, Jake.

—No, no estoy enamorado de ella. Me agrada. Me preocupo por ella. Pero ella es de Edward.

—¿Y si no fuera así?

—¡Oh, por Dios santo, Rose!

—Solo respóndeme.

Él se alejó de la barandilla y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Era un gesto propio de Edward, lo usaba cuando no tenía palabras o la cuando la frustración era demasiada—. No sé. ¿Cómo podría responderte? ¿Qué carajo _quieres_?

—Esto —dijo, y lo besó.

Santo Jesús, esa mujer sabía besar. Él lo sintió todo el camino hasta la punta de sus pies y por un momento le regresó el beso con entusiasmo antes de obligarse a alejarse. Rose no era una follada casual. Ella no estaría contenta con solo-una-vez-y-después-olvídalo.

—No puedo —dijo él.

La mandíbula de ella se tensó y entrecerró los ojos.

—Justo lo que pensé.

—No, no entiendes. No es Bella, soy yo.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Una variante del viejo "_No eres tú, soy yo_". Sí, ya lo he escuchado antes, y tampoco lo creí.

—_Soy_ yo. Nunca antes he _tenido_ una relación, y tú no eres el tipo de chica con la que usualmente… —Se detuvo cuando sus pensamientos se esparcieron. En la penumbra, con su cabello rubio fluyendo tras de sí, ella se veía como una de esas mujeres de madera talladas y pintadas que solían adornar las proas de los barcos. Una diosa del océano.

—Conozco tu reputación, Jake. Sé cómo operas usualmente.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Ella se giró y se recargó con los codos sobre la barandilla.

—No trabajo con nadie a menos de que los investigue primero. Conozco tu política de solo-una-vez y sé que Lauren Mallory está encabronada contigo porque ella pensó que sería la excepción. Incluso sé que tu pobre maestra suplente ha sufrido un caso de amor no correspondido por ti durante dos años, que ella es la única mujer de la facultad menor a cuarenta años a la que _no has_ follado.

—Entonces sabes por qué digo que no puedo.

—No, estás diciendo que _no lo harás_. —Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él y Jacob fue el primero en apartar la vista.

—De todas formas, ¿qué quieres de mí, Rose? Básicamente estoy en la bancarrota. No tengo ningún fabuloso prospecto en mi carrera y ni siquiera poseo un carro.

—Al demonio contigo —escupió ella y se apuró hacia la puerta para entrar al barco.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? —le gritó él. _Maldición_. Abrió la puerta de golpe y corrió tras de ella—. ¡Rose! ¡Rose, espera!

Ella ni siquiera respondió. Él la alcanzó y agarró su brazo. Ella se soltó y sus ojos flameaban con su color zafiro.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo creerlo —siseó—. ¿Tú piensas que me preocupa tu _salario_? ¿Si es que te dan un aumento o si tienes un _carro _lindo? Gracias, Jake. No tenía ni idea de que tan baja era tu opinión de mí. Te aseguro que no pudiste haberlo dejado más claro. —Se marchó por el pasillo y se sacó su llave del bolsillo.

—Espera, Rose, lo siento… Eso salió mal. Quería decir que no tengo nada que ofrecerle a una chica.

—No, claro que no. —Metió la llave de golpe en la puerta y la abrió. Jake metió el pie entre el marco y la puerta cuando ella iba a cerrarla detrás de sí y gritó cuando casi le aplasta el pie—. ¡Muévete! —gritó ella.

—No hasta que hablemos.

—¿Tú y yo? No tenemos _nada_ de qué hablar. —Ella le dio una patada a su pie para sacarlo y cerró la puerta de golpe.

* * *

*Los Ik son un grupo étnico de 10,000 personas viviendo en las montañas del nordeste de Uganda cerca de la frontera con Kenya.

* * *

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ^^

wichi0705, Zanzamaru, fati21, Alinita28, terra2012, Deathxrevenge, idtamary, Karina Masen, keimasen86, PRISGPE, Nyx-88, leeleeta, Isis Janet, freckles03, Gretchen CullenMasen, Cci, Cami-twilighter, YBoaa, terewee, Rommyev, lokaxtv, liduvina, verdejoveit, Mercedes Pea


	10. Capítulo 10

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta:** Isa.

* * *

**Diosa Oscura**

Por Lissa Bryan

~.~

**Capítulo 10**

..

Lo que sea eso que le dio el doctor del barco, era mierda de la buena. Jacob volaba tan alto como un papalote y al parecer completamente despreocupado por la claustrofobia, lo cual era bueno porque esta vez llevaban más tiempo en el contenedor, estarían ahí hasta media noche cuando hubiera menos gente en el patio de almacenamiento de mercancías donde su contenedor sería descargado del barco. El doctor le prometió que el efecto le duraría hasta que salieran, y Jacob parecía ser un campista feliz.

Estaba sentado sobre una manta en el piso con Edward y Bella, ambos trabajando en el español de Bella. Ella había progresado mucho en la última semana y media. Todavía necesitaba práctica para pronunciar ciertas palabras, pero ya había progresado con oraciones cortas.

—Bella quiere hambre —intentó Bella.

—No, no exactamente. No _quieres_ hambre.

Ella lo pensó por un momento.

—¿Bella tiene hambre?

—Muy cerca, pero ¿recuerdas lo que dijimos de usar "Yo" en lugar de tu nombre?

—Yo tengo hambre.

Jacob le sonrió.

—¡Muy bien!

Edward besó su mejilla y los ojos de Bella brillaron por el cumplido.

Edward no hubiera pensado que fuera posible amarla más, pero cada día lo que sentía por ella se hacía más y más fuerte. Anoche ella se había acostado en sus brazos y había dicho su nombre con suavidad. Cuando él la miró, ella tenía una mano sobre su corazón e hizo un gesto como si se lo estuviera dando a él. Él había sentido que su propio corazón se detenía.

—Amor —dijo él suavemente.

—Bella ama Edwurr —respondió ella.

—Y yo te amo a ti. —La besó y se dio cuenta que estaba viviendo el momento más feliz de su vida. Intentó empaparse de cada sensación, cada imagen y cada sonido, porque éste era un recuerdo que querría mantener por siempre. Ella lo amaba. Él no necesitaba nada más para ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Jacob había tenido razón: todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser él mismo. Y milagrosamente, a ella le _gustaba_ él. Incluso aunque a veces él perdía la pista de lo que estaba haciendo y vagaba para ir a escribir en su libreta, o se fascinaba con algún artículo y tenía que desarmarlo para examinar minuciosamente las piezas, a ella parecía no importarle y siempre estaba esperándolo con una sonrisa cuando salía de sus estados de trance a los que a veces entraba cuando la fascinación llegaba a él.

Él le hizo los animalitos de origami que Jacob le había sugerido y también había tenido razón sobre su reacción. Ella estaba emocionada con ellos, especialmente con la pequeña rana que saltaba si presionabas su espalda. A veces ella se sentaba junto a él y lo miraba hacerlos. Había algo muy satisfactorio en darle un regalo que había creado con sus propias manos.

Le hubiera gustado contarle a Jacob de su éxito, pero en la última semana no había visto mucho a Jacob o a Rosalie. En el caso de Jacob, era porque éste le estaba dando espacio y tiempo para que creciera la nueva relación de Edward y Bella. Sólo los visitaba para dejarle platos de comida a Edward antes de irse tan rápidamente como había llegado. Edward no estaba muy seguro acerca de Rosalie. Por lo que él sabía, ella se la había mantenido en su habitación, saliendo sólo para agarrar un plato de comida del comedor y llevárselo a su habitación. Jacob no miró a Edward a los ojos cuando éste le relató la información, así que Edward sospechaba que algo había pasado ahí, algo que ni Jacob ni Rosalie querían discutir.

Rose estaba sentada en la parte trasera del contenedor en una silla de jardín. Una lámpara se balanceaba en el brazo de la silla y aparentemente estaba enfrascada en un libro. Edward pensaba que llevaba horas sin levantar la vista del libro. Una o dos veces vio lágrimas brillando en sus mejillas, debía haber partes tristes en su novela de romance.

Afortunadamente esta vez estaba mucho más fresco el contenedor. Un poco más cálido que frío, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlos sudar. Jacob sacó otra Pepsi de la hielera. Tenía la boca seca y ésa era la tercera que bebía. Edward se preguntó cómo lo haría cuando todo lo que había bebido llegara a su vejiga.

—Soy Bella. Guto-en concerte.

—Gusto… en… conocerte.

Bella repitió las palabras lentamente.

Y de repente, algo salió mal. _Muy_ mal. La puerta del contenedor chilló a causa del metal oxidado cuando la abrieron, pero era demasiado temprano. Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas.

—La jodida Patrulla Fronteriza —suspiró Rosalie—. ¡Uno por ciento de los contenedores! ¡_Uno_! Y tenían que elegir el nuestro.

Edward abrazó con fuerza a Bella. No iba a dejar que se la llevaran. Si intentaban deportarla, tendrían que enviarlo con ella. ¿Y si los metían a la cárcel? ¿En una cárcel con _ventanas_? Un frío pinchazo de miedo congeló su estómago mientras pensaba a cuál de sus abogados llamaría.

—¡Ustedes, salgan con las manos en alto! —La orden fue repetida en inglés. Sólo había dos agentes afuera de su contenedor.

—¡Carajo! —susurró Rose.

—Está bien —les aseguró Bella.

Edward llevó a Bella hacia la puerta seguido por Jacob y Rose. Él se bajó primero y luego bajó a Bella. Había un pequeño escalón porque su contenedor había sido puesto sobre lo que parecía ser un montón de paletas de madera.

Uno de los agentes empujó con brusquedad a Jacob contra un costado del contenedor y comenzó a cachearlo en busca de armas. Jake, todavía drogado y feliz, le sonrió, su sonrisa crecía más y más cada vez que el agente lo tocaba. Desconcertado el agente se detuvo de golpe y retrocedió. Se giró hacia Rosalie y comenzó a tocarla.

—¡Oye, no puedes cachearla a ella! —protestó Jacob—. ¡Se supone que debe hacerlo una agente mujer!

—Cállate, cabrón —ladró el agente.

Bella se puso frente al agente que estaba a cargo, que acababa de levantar su radio para pedir refuerzos y lo miró a los ojos.

—Está bien —le dijo ella—. Estamos bien. Tú vete ya.

Él asintió lentamente.

—Nos iremos. ¿Anderson?

—¿Qué? —El segundo agente estaba demorando demasiado en su cacheo a Rose.

Bella atrapó su mirada también, y repitió su orden. Ambos agentes se fueron con expresiones vacías y deslumbradas.

—Pues eso fue interesante —comentó Rose al verlos partir.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Jacob.

—Supongo que llamar a alguien para que venga por nosotros, antes de que alguien más nos encuentre. Tiene que ser alguien a quien no le importe saltarse un poco las leyes.

—Emmett —dijo Jacob de inmediato y sacó su celular.

* * *

Regresaron al contenedor y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. No podían ponerle el seguro por dentro, claro. Puede que Bella sí pudiera, pero Edward decidió que demasiadas cosas podían salir mal con ese plan. Se sentaron a esperar; estaban tensos y saltaban ante cualquier mínimo ruido que escuchaban. Con un fuerte sonido metálico y un crujido, la puerta se abrió y la luz de una linterna los golpeó. Edward parpadeó e intentó taparse los ojos, pero no pudo distinguir a la figura que estaba de pie ahí.

—Emmett, estúpido, apaga la linterna —espetó Jacob.

—¡Oh! Lo siento —respondió Emmett. Apuntó la linterna hacia el piso y Edward pudo distinguir su grande figura en la entrada.

Edward ayudó a Bella a ponerse de pie y caminó con ella hacia la puerta agarrados de la mano. Emmett se le quedó viendo porque nunca había visto a Edward tocar a una chica frente a otros.

—Hola Edward —le dijo, parpadeando—. ¿Quién es ella?

—Bella Cullen, mi esposa —dijo Edward con orgullo en su voz. Le sonrió y ella le regresó la sonrisa. Él no pudo contenerse de besar esos labios sonrientes.

—¿Bella _Cullen_?

—Emmett, ¿podrías _moverte_, por Dios? —refunfuñó Jacob—. Llevamos horas atrapados aquí y tengo que hacer del baño.

—¡Lo siento! —repitió Emmett y retrocedió. Jacob se bajó frente al contenedor y corrió hacia un lado. Todos escucharon su suspiro de alivio.

Rosalie estiró una esbelta mano blanca para que la ayudaran a bajar del contenedor y en cuanto Emmett la vio, puso la expresión de alguien que fue golpeado entre los ojos con una tabla. Todo su rostro se aflojó y abrió los ojos como platos. La ayudó a bajar y su mano se quedó en el brazo de ella.

Rose pareció no darse cuenta.

—¿Dónde está nuestro carro? —preguntó.

Emmett tuvo que tragar un par de veces antes de recuperar el poder del habla.

—Por acá.

—¿En qué vienes? —le preguntó Jacob cuando regresó con ellos. Aceptó el paquete de toallitas húmedas que le dio Rosalie y le agradeció.

—En la Van de papá.

—¿Qué? ¿Ese pedazo de mierda?

—Carnal, me llamaste a media noche para decirme que te recogiera en un _patio de embarque_, y que traías otras tres personas contigo. No iban a caber todos en mi Rabbit. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

—¿Acaso sabes cómo _manejar_ esa cosa? —Todos los controles del vehículo estaban en el volante. El papá de Jacob estaba parapléjico, debido a un accidente que sufrió estando borracho hace dos décadas. Edward estaba bastante seguro que seguía conduciendo ebrio simplemente porque nunca había visto sobrio a Billy Black. Afortunadamente su capacidad para manejar estaba limitada ya que era discapacitado, no tenía un trabajo a donde ir y siempre decía que no tenía para pagar la gasolina. (Y Jacob era conocido por quitarle silenciosamente las bujías si de repente Billy tenía la inclinación de ir a algún lugar.)

—Claro. He recogido a papá un par de veces cuando estaba… —Emmett cerró la boca rápidamente viéndose avergonzado, como si el problema con la bebida de Billy Black no fuera de conocimiento popular.

Él los guió por el terreno oscurecido hacia la Van de Billy, que le faltaban como dos años para poder aplicar por placas "clásicas". Era de color gris pálido con rayas azul oscuro en los costados. Flores oxidadas adornaban la parte inferior del vehículo. Abrió la puerta corrediza de un costado, revelando la rampa para la silla de ruedas de Billy. Edward y Bella se apretaron detrás de ésta, y se sentaron en el asiento de atrás que había sido reparado en varios lugares con cinta adhesiva. Una revista _Playboy_ sobresalía de la bolsa del asiento de enfrente. (Edward no quería especular la razón de por qué estuviera ahí.) Bella la sacó de la bolsa y comenzó a estudiar las fotos de mujeres desnudas con una arrebatada fascinación.

—Hola, soy Emmett. —Emmett estiró la mano y Rosalie la sacudió brevemente.

—Rosalie —dijo con voz cortante.

—Gusto en conocerte, Rosalie.

—Soy Bella. Gusto… en… conocerte —recitó Bella para después volver a ver a las mujeres desnudas.

—¿Tienes hambre? Quizá podamos ir a comer…

—No, gracias —lo interrumpió Rosalie—. Sólo necesito ir al aeropuerto, gracias.

—¿Aeropuerto? ¿Te vas? —Emmett se veía deprimido.

—No tengo razón para quedarme. —Rosalie se sentó frente a Edward y Bella, y sacó su iPhone.

Emmett le lanzó a Jacob una mirada suplicante. Jacob suspiró internamente pero dijo:

—No te vayas todavía, Rosalie. Puede que necesitemos tu ayuda.

Ella lo miró fríamente.

—No puedo imaginar para qué.

—No sé. Puede que ella necesite un historial dental o esas mierdas. Sólo no te vayas todavía, ¿sí?

Rosalie suspiró.

—Bien. Pero tú vas a pagar mi hotel.

—Suena justo.

Ella sonrió.

—Espera a que te llegue la cuenta.

Emmett se subió detrás del volante y Jacob se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿A dónde primero, hermano?

—Llévame a mi apartamento y puedes dejar a Rosalie en el Hilton cuando vayamos de camino a los suburbios.

—¿Está bien el Hilton para ti, Rosalie? —preguntó Emmett al encender la Van. Tosió y se sacudió como un perro viejo intentando secar su pelaje. Bella soltó un gritito de emoción cuando saltó.

—Bien —respondió ella. Su atención seguía pegada al teléfono que tenía en manos.

Salieron hacia la carretera. La Van comenzó a vibrar alarmantemente cuando aceleraron al máximo que se podía en carretera.

—¿Alguien tiene hambre? —preguntó Emmett alzando la voz para ser escuchado sobre el traqueteo. Nadie respondió, pero en realidad la pregunta iba dirigida a Rosalie. Emmett lo intentó de nuevo—. Y bien, Rosalie, ¿trabajas en la universidad? —dijo mirando por el retrovisor.

—No exactamente. —Rosalie estaba enfrascada revisando su correo electrónico y su tono fue ausente.

—¡Jesucristo, Emmett, mira la carretera! —gritó Jacob.

La Van iba a mitad de la carretera y se dirigía a la zanja que corría a lo largo de ésta. Instintivamente Emmett pisó buscando un freno que no estaba ahí y giró el volante con fuerza hacia la izquierda, lo cual los llevó directo frente a una SUV que venía en el carril contrario. La brillante mirada de las luces llenó la Van.

Todos gritaron. La Van se ladeó sobre dos llantas cuando Emmett giró el volante en dirección contraria, esquivando la SUV por milímetros. El conductor de la SUV expresó su indignación por el incidente tocando su bocina. Su tono subió y bajó mientras relampagueaba y Edward pensó soñadoramente, _El efecto doppler_.

Todos gritaron cuando la camioneta se ladeó, las llantas echaron humo y chirriaron, inclinándose en vertiginosos círculos a través de la carretera durante un momento infinito. Finalmente Emmett recordó que el freno estaba en el volante, por lo que frenó y la camioneta se detuvo con un golpe tembloroso.

En el repentino silencio los jadeos de pánico en busca de aire fueron muy ruidosos.

—¡Más! —gritó Bella y aplaudió—. ¡Más!

—Toma, Bella, ve a las damas desnudas —dijo Edward y le dio la _Playboy_.

—A la _chingada_, eso estuvo cerca —jadeó Jacob—. Creo que eso califica como una Experiencia Cercana a la Muerte.

—Sí —dijo Emmett y apagó la camioneta—. Y yo acabo de tener una de esas pifanias.

—Er… ¿qué?

—Epifanía —dijo Edward.

—Maneja tú. —Le dijo Emmett a Jacob, se bajó de la camioneta y le dio la vuelta hacia la puerta deslizante. Entró, y apenas pudo meter su enorme figura sobre la rampa para la silla de ruedas para dejarse caer junto a Rosalie—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—Sí, claro —dijo Rosalie débilmente. Sus ojos se veían como platos y deslumbrados.

—Increíble. —Emmett se recargó en su asiento, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió.

* * *

Dicen que la definición de locura es intentar la misma cosa una y otra vez esperando resultados diferentes. Jacob miraba estúpidamente su llave. Su mente confirmó que sí, era la llave de su apartamento. Miró la puerta y confirmó que sí, era el número de su apartamento.

Pero la llave no giraba en el pomo.

_No tiene lógica_, dijo su cerebro.

Levantó la vista y vio a la encargada caminando por el pasillo.

—¡Señora Cope! Me alegra verla. Mi llave no funciona.

—No funciona porque lo desalojamos —le informó ella. Cruzó los brazos sobre su protuberante pecho y le lanzó dagas con la mirada. En una mano sostenía un plumero como si fuera un cetro real.

—¿Pagaste la renta? —le susurró Edward.

—Todavía debe seguir descontándose automáticamente —dijo Jacob perplejo.

—No es la renta —espetó la señora Cope—. Estos apartamentos son _únicamente_ para estudiantes y profesorado de la universidad.

—Yo soy un profesor —protestó Jacob—. Por el momento estoy en baja administrativa, pero sigo siendo profesor.

—¡Lo despedirán pronto! —espetó ella—. Todos saben lo que le hizo a la señorita Mallory, esa pobrecita chica dulce, ¡dejó que la culpara por su trabajo de pacotilla! Ella podría perder su trabajo por culpa de _usted_.

—Jake, quizá deberíamos irnos —dijo Edward.

—¿Qué hay de mis cosas? —En realidad tenía muy pocas cosas de valor. La única cosa que de verdad le importaba era la navaja de caza que le había dado su abuelo. Iba a estar muy molesto si le había pasado algo a eso.

—Sus… _pertenencias _están en el sótano. Excepto su colchón inmundo, ése lo tiré. —Los ojos de ella lo retaban a discutir, y él sí que lo consideró porque no había nada de malo con el colchón, a menos de que se refiriera a pijos invisibles de putas o algo así. Pero Jacob sacudió la cabeza y decidió que no tenía caso hacerlo.

Bajaron las escaleras detrás de ella hacia el sótano húmedo y oscuro. Ella señaló un montón patéticamente pequeño de cajas que tenían escrito el número "201" en un lado; era como si ni siquiera pudiera soportar decir su nombre. Edward y Jacob agarraron una cada uno. Habían sido mal empacadas y estaban muy pesadas. La señora Cope, Reina de las Venganzas Sutiles. Bella agarró dos cajas y le sonrió dulcemente a la señora Cope cuando pasaron.

—¡Gacias! —Y al menos la señora Cope tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzada.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Emmett cuando salieron con las cajas. Se suponía que Edward y Bella se iban a despedir, no ayudarlo a mudarse. Bella le pasó las cajas a Emmett y él se tambaleó por el peso—. ¿Y tus muebles? —dijo Emmett al meter las cajas por la puertas que estaban abiertas en la parte trasera de la Van.

Jacob no dijo nada.

—Vamos, hombre, ¿dónde están el resto de tus cosas? —dijo Edward.

—No tenía ningún mueble —dijo Jacob y su cara ardió—. No reemplacé las cosas después de que tú te saliste.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? En primer lugar no sé por qué Tanya insistió en que nos lo lleváramos viendo que ella ni siquiera _quería _esas cosas. Pude haber…

—No es para tanto. Olvídalo. —Jacob dejó su caja sobre las otras y todos se metieron—. Llevemos a Rose a su hotel y después podremos…

—Oh no —dijo Rosalie—. Este show empieza a mejorar. ¿Tienes habitación para invitados, Edward?

—Sí.

—Entonces me quedaré ahí esta noche, si te parece.

—Está bien.

Edward buscó en su cartera y sacó su tarjeta de acceso cuando Emmett llegó al portón. Metió la tarjeta en la ranura y la luz verde se prendió antes de que el portón de hierro forjado comenzara a retroceder. Tenían la forma de vainas y hojas, y él intentó convencer a Tanya de que poner una enrome "C" de oro en medio de cada una era muy estrafalario, pero ella no le hizo caso.

Emmett estacionó la vieja Van frente a la puerta y la apagó. Murió con un temblor y un exhalo.

—¡So fue divertido! —declaró Bella y palmeó la Van al salir de ella. Edward agarró su mano con una sonrisa y dejó un beso en ella.

—Bienvenido a casa, señor Cullen —dijo Felix, el administrador de su casa (Edward odiaba la palabra "mayordomo") cuando abrió la puerta. Edward no se sorprendió al encontrarlo despierto y cumpliendo su deber. Felix parecía no dormir nunca y daba la impresión de que tener un sexto sentido para saber cuándo sería necesitado.

—Buenas tardes, Felix, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien, señor. ¿Tendremos huéspedes para la noche?

—Sí, así que por favor, nece…

—¡_DÓNDE HAS ESTADO_! —gritó Tanya.

Edward saltó sorprendido y se giró para ver las escaleras. Tanya bajaba las escaleras dando pisotones tan fuertes que sus escuálidos tacones de diseñador estaban en peligro de romperse. Su perrito bajaba saltando por las escaleras junto a ella y le ladró a su némesis.

Edward le lanzó dagas con la mirada a Noodles y dijo:

—Tanya, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¡_Vivo_ aquí! —Tanya entrecerró los ojos con malicia al ver a Jacob antes de mirar a las otras dos personas de pie junto a la puerta y después notar a Edward y a Bella con las manos agarradas—. ¿Quién es _ella_?

—Oh, esto se va a poner bueno —dijo Jacob frotándose las manos.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando, Edward? —Noodles olfateó a Bella y ladró alarmado. Rose le había dicho a Edward que los perros odiaban a los vampiros—. ¡Cállate! —gritó Tanya, pero el perro sólo ladró más fuerte, si es que esos grititos chillones podían ser considerados un ladrido. Bella miró mal al perro y éste se quedó callado, para luego esconderse detrás de los pies de Tanya.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Rompiste nuestro compromiso, dijiste que no esperara verte aquí cuando regresara a casa.

—Oh, no lo decía en serio y lo sabes —dijo Tanya quitándole importancia—. ¿Quién es esta chica, Edward, y por qué agarras su mano?

—Es mi esposa, Isabella Cullen.

Tanya no se movió por un largo momento, ni siquiera parpadeo. No parecía estar respirando.

—¿Qué? —dijo tranquilamente.

—Mi esposa. Nos casamos en Catalupa.

Tanya palideció, se veía blanca bajo sus capas de bronceado en spray y cosméticos, y se tambaleó en sus delgados tacones. Recuperó el balance y la pose (si es que a eso se le podía llamar así).

—No seas ridículo, Edward. Tú no harías algo así.

—Pero lo hice.

—¡Tengo fotos de la boda! —dijo Jacob alegremente, y sacó una de su cartera para dársela—. Puedes quedarte con ésa —le dijo Jacob—. Tengo más copias.

Tanya miró la fotografía. Parpadeó. Miró.

—Esto no es divertido, Edward.

—No es una broma, Tanya. Tú rompiste nuestro compromiso antes de que me fuera, y encontré a alguien más.

—Eso no es _posible_ —argumentó ella.

—¿Que haya encontrado a alguien nuevo? —dijo Rose—. Lo dudo. Se ve lindo cuando se sonroja.

—Nadie te lo preguntó, perra —espetó Tanya.

Rose se lanzó hacia ella y Jacob la atrapó de la cintura, girándola para que quedara detrás de él.

—Calma, no debemos manchar de sangre los brillosos pisos de Felix.

Felix pareció considerar este hecho y luego se encogió un poco de hombros.

Tanya cambió de táctica. Le dio a Edward su sonrisa engatusadora, la que siempre lo convencía de comprar lujos excesivamente caros, de perdonarle sus "indiscreciones" y de repente él se dio cuenta que ella de verdad creía que se sentía conmovido por ella.

—Escucha, cariño, está bien. Podemos arreglarlo. Lo anularemos y podrás mandarla de regreso al lugar de donde vino, y todo volverá a la normalidad. —Ella levantó la mano para acunar su mejilla y fue entonces cuando Bella se _enojó_.

—_¡EDWURR MÍO! _—gritó y golpeó a Tanya con su poder. Tiró a Tanya de sus escuálidos taconcitos haciéndola caer sobre su trasero. Saltó y se deslizó por el piso de mármol hasta el vestíbulo. Bella dio un pisotón y señaló la puerta—. ¡Vete! ¡Vete y no vuelvas! —Ella movió su mirada hacia el perrito, que estaba en medio del piso, y se veía tan asombrado como su dueña. El perro se deslizó por el piso hasta que topó con el muslo de Tanya.

Tanya la miró, y su mandíbula se abrió hasta que su boca se transformó en una mueca de asombro.

—Su bolsa, señorita —dijo Felix, que había agarrado la bolsa del aparador, y la soltó en el regazo de Tanya.

Tanya se puso de pie, pero Felix le bloqueó el paso al vestíbulo interior.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero la señora de la casa dejó en claro que su presencia no es bienvenida. —Y con eso, le cerró la puerta a Tanya en la cara.

* * *

—¿Ya se fue? —le preguntó Edward a Felix cuando éste trajo bebidas para los viajeros cansados.

—No, señor Cullen. Sigue sentada enfrente, dentro de su carro y llorando. ¿Llamo a la policía para que la escolten fuera de la propiedad?

Edward suspiró.

—No. Se cansará en algún momento.

El timbre sonó.

—Con su permiso, señor.

—¿Quién podrá ser a esta inapropiada hora? —se preguntó Edward. No tuvo que esperar mucho para descubrirlo. Esme Masen Cullen navegó a través de la puerta hacia el salón. Incluso a media noche estaba perfectamente vestida. Su cabello estaba agarrado en un suave chongo a la altura de su nuca y su maquillaje era suave y sutil. El vestido que usaba tenía un abrigo a juego, el cual debió haberse negado a entregar a Felix cuando entró.

—¡Edward! —sonrió cálidamente y abrió sus brazos. Él se acercó para abrazarla.

—Hola madre.

—Buenas noches, señora Cullen —dijo Jacob amablemente. Ella le sonrió y dijo algo sobre alegrarle verlo de nuevo. Perfectamente correcta, perfectamente educada y tan insincera como lágrimas de cocodrilo. Aceptó las manos de Rose y Emmett con la misma cortesía, siempre la dama, incluso en situaciones extrañas con personas que no le agradaban. Se giró de regreso a su hijo.

—Me alegra tanto que estén en casa —dijo intentando, como siempre, peinar su indomable cabello—. Ahora, ¿qué está pasando? Recibí una llamada de emergencia por parte de Tanya, y me contó una extraña historia de que la echaste a la calle a mitad de la noche porque trajiste a una… Bueno, no usaré el epíteto racial que ella utilizó, pero que trajiste una chica de Catalupa que dices es tu _esposa_.

Edward respiró profundamente.

—Sí, madre, me casé. Y no esperaba que Tanya estuviera aquí porque ella rompió nuestro compromiso antes de irme.

—¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho eso antes?

—Seis o siete, creo —admitió Edward.

—Oh, Edward. —Esme peinó su cabello de nuevo y sonrió tristemente—. ¿Por qué esta vez sí te la tomaste en serio?

De hecho, ¿por qué ahora sí? Tal vez porque él quería que fuera cierto. Se sonrojó y no contestó, sus ojos estaban pegados a la punta de sus zapatos.

—¿En qué tipo de problema te metiste ahora? —suspiró Esme.

—En realidad no es ningún problema. —Él escuchó un sonido y levantó la vista para ver a Bella bajar las escaleras; al parecer regresaba de su entusiasta exploración de la casa. Detrás de ella venía Felix, que tenía una enorme sonrisa tonta en el rostro, obviamente encantado por ella.

Ella llegó al último escalón de las escaleras al mismo tiempo que Esme. Estiró la mano y dijo con una perfecta precisión:

—Soy Bella. Gusto en conocerte.

Esme atrapó su mano en las suyas y se giró hacia Edward. Lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

—Oh, Edward —susurró—. Ella es exactamente el tipo de chica con la que siempre esperé que te casaras.

* * *

Las invito a pasar por un nuevo OS que subí ayer, se llama "**Superhéroes y Segundas Oportunidades**".

Espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen la larga espera.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ^^

Tatahasi, Zanzamaru, freckles03, verdejoveit, Cami-twilighter, Karina Masen, PinkLady, Deathxrevenge, PRISGPE, Gretchen CullenMasen, idtamary, liduvina, nathaliavalencia351, denisseR-cullen, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, BK'Cullen, YBoaa, terewee, Cci, VanerK, angiers1, Isis Janet


	11. Capítulo 11

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta:** Isa.

* * *

**Diosa Oscura**

Por Lissa Bryan

~.~

**Capítulo 11**

..

Esme besó ambas mejillas de Bella y tomó sus manos.

—Dios mío, Edward, es _encantadora_.

Edward sonrió.

—Ya lo creo. Bella, ésta es mi madre.

—¿Madeer? —repitió Bella con una mirada de desconcierto.

Edward hizo la mímica de mecer a un bebé y señaló a su madre.

—Su nombre es Esme.

Esme peinó el cabello de Bella de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con su hijo y sonrió. Bella le regresó la sonrisa, lo cual alivió a Edward porque no estaba seguro cómo iba a reaccionar una Diosa al ver que una extraña la tocaba con tanta familiaridad.

—Puede decirme "madre" si quiere.

—Ella… uh… no habla inglés, madre. Estamos trabajando en eso.

—¡Y va muy bien! —la alabó Esme—. Tiene la pose de una reina. Debe provenir de una familia muy fina.

Edward sintió pánico. Miró a los otros con una salvaje desesperación. Era terrible para mentir. Jacob asumió la responsabilidad.

—Su familia murió, señora Cullen.

—Oh —Esme hizo un sonido de _tsk_ a forma de consuelo—. ¿Guerras políticas? Recuerdo que leí en el periódico acerca de una revuelta en algún lugar de Sudamérica. Lamento mucho escuchar eso, querida, pero ahora ya tienes una nueva familia. —Abrazó a Bella y a Edward se le cayó la mandíbula. Giró la cabeza y miró a Jacob, que tenía una expresión similar.

—¿Bella puso su hechizo vampírico en ella? —susurró Jacob.

—No, no lo creo. Mamá no tiene esa mirada deslumbrada que la gente pone cuando ella les altera la mente.

Esme miró a su hijo cuando se separó de Bella.

—Vamos a sentarnos y hablar un poco antes de irme. Sé que estás cansado, pero tenemos que hacer algunos planes.

Caminaron obedientemente detrás de ella hacia el salón. Al parecer Esme había decidido que Jacob, Emmett y Rose deberían formar parte de esta discusión, lo que hacía que Edward se cuestionara si Bella en realidad le _había _hecho algo a la mente de Esme, ya que ella usualmente no discutía nada frente a "desconocidos".

Edward se sentó junto a Bella en el sofá mediano frente a Esme, que había agarrado un vaso con un poco de whisky en la bandeja de bebidas que había traído Felix. Lo agarró y le dio un trago.

—Iré al grano, Edward: creo que deberías darle la casa a Tanya.

—¿Por qué? —espetó Jacob antes de que Edward pudiera ordenar lo suficiente sus pensamientos para contestar—. ¡Ella no tiene derecho a nada!

Los ojos de Bella se movían de un lado a otro entre cada orador como si estuviera viendo un juego de tenis.

—Estaba haciendo toda clase de salvajes amenazas cuando llegué —replicó Esme—. Dijo que pretendía ir a la prensa y avergonzarte al revelar detalles íntimos de su vida juntos. Le ofreceremos la casa, y a cambio ella tendrá que firmar un acuerdo de no divulgación, lo cual le prohibirá hablar con la prensa acerca de ti o su relación.

—Pero yo _vivo_ aquí —protestó Edward. Una declaración de ese tipo puede que no signifique mucho para otros, pero para Edward, que no lidiaba bien con el cambio, era un tema de seriedad.

—Lo sé, querido, pero ciertamente no _quieres_ esta llamativa monstruosidad. —Esme miró la silla de terciopelo rojo y madera dorada en la que estaba sentada con una expresión de disgusto.

—Ésa no es la razón, señora Cullen —intervino Jacob, pero si Esme se molestó por su interrupción, no lo demostró.

—Lo sé. Sé lo estresante que te resultará mudarte, Edward, pero de verdad creo que es lo mejor.

—Me opongo por jodidos principios. Uh, disculpe mi lenguaje, señora Cullen, pero después de toda la mierda que ella le hizo pasar, no merece _nada_.

—No, no lo merece, Jacob —dijo Esme—. Pero no tienes por qué despertar tu sentido de justicia. Dudo que se dé cuenta del enorme elefante blanco que le han dado hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Entre los impuestos y los recibos de servicios básicos, será afortunada si no termina _debiendo_ dinero para cuando logre vender este horroroso lugar.

Emmett silbó con apreciación.

—Es una mujer astuta, señora Cullen.

—Gracias, Emmett —dijo con gracia—. Y en ese punto probablemente ella decidirá ignorar el acuerdo de no divulgación. Después de todo, es un asunto civil, y lo único que podemos hacer es demandarla si lo viola. Afortunadamente tengo amigos influyentes en la mayoría de las compañías de comunicación más grandes y puedo asegurarme de que ella no encuentre ningún comprador para su historia ahí. Aunque no puedo controlar los tabloides, tengo unas cuantas conexiones y creo que podremos advertir con suficiente tiempo de anticipo para poder lanzar un contraataque preventivo.

—¿_Contraataque_? —repitió Edward—. Madre, de verdad no quiero involucrarme en una guerra de calumnias.

—Por supuesto que no, querido. Tú no tendrás que ser parte de eso. Tienes demasiado tacto y clase para situaciones tan sórdidas. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo. Para cuando haya terminado con ella, nadie querrá escuchar ni una palabra de lo que tenga que decir.

—Um, señora Cullen, por favor no malinterprete esto, pero creo que _usted_ tiene demasiada clase y tacto para estar involucrada en este tipo de cosas —dijo Jacob.

Esme le dedicó una sonrisita que le heló la sangre.

—No llegué a esta inatacable posición de la que disfruto hoy siendo la Campeona Mundial de Pastelitos, Jacob.

—No, supongo que no.

Ella le sonrió a Edward, sus ojos se veían un poco anhelantes.

—Tu padre siempre me urgía a que me controlara porque soy muy aficionada a las tácticas de tierra quemada. Como sea, en este caso estoy usando todo para detenerlo. No porque sea necesario, sino simplemente porque lo disfrutó demasiado para resistir la tentación.

—Señora, si estuviera usando sombrero, me lo quitaría ante usted —dijo Emmett sorprendido.

Esme no le hizo caso a eso.

—También voy a necesitar tu ayuda, Emmett. A partir de ahora eres el guardaespaldas oficial de Edward. Tu tarea es mantener alejada a esa mujer de mi hijo. Ella intentará ponerse en una situación comprometedora con Edward para que puedan grabarlo. Contará con el hecho de que él es demasiado caballeroso para apartarla. No creo que tú tengas ese problema.

—No, señora, no lo tengo.

—Y tú —señaló con su mirada a Rosalie, que saltó ligeramente al encontrarse siendo el centro de atención—, quiero que cuides a mi nueva nuera. Tanya no es violenta, pero no tengo duda que será capaz de enfrentarse a Bella para las cámaras o le jugará malas pasadas si tiene la oportunidad. Ambos tendrán sus licencias en la mañana.

Los ojos de Rosalie se enfocaron con interés profesional.

—Dudo mucho que alguna vez lleguen al punto de un altercado físico, pero si eso pasa, ambos estarán cubiertos legalmente hablando.

Rosalie ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señora Cullen? Nos acaban de presentar.

Esme le sonrió.

—No eres la única con conexiones, querida. El dueño de la línea de barcos...

—¿Conoce a Brady? —espetó Rosalie.

—Es un mundo muy pequeño —respondió Esme.

_Su madre conocía a un vampiro_. Edward no pudo hacer nada más que mirar. ¿Sabía ella lo que era Brady? Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en una forma delicada de hacer la pregunta, Esme se puso de pie y besó a su hijo y a su nueva nuera en la frente.

—Buenas noches, queridos. Edward, tenemos una cita con tu abogado a las seis de la tarde para discutir el traspaso de la casa. ¿Bella se nos unirá?

—Está muy afectada por el jet-lag y tiene problemas para ajustarse a nuevas zonas horarias —dijo Jacob rápidamente—. Usualmente no se despierta hasta en la tarde.

El rostro de Esme no mostró reacción ante esas extrañas noticias.

—Qué pena, me hubiera gustado llevarla de compras. —Miró el vestido de Bella—. Ese color está completamente mal para ella, y la tela…

—Perdieron su equipaje. Tuvimos que remplazar su ropa con rapidez, así que Edward fue a Walmart por ella.

—Bueno, al menos eso explica el color, si fue Edward el que hizo las compras. Haré que mañana en la tarde la visité mi A.I.

—¿A.I.?

—Asesor de imagen. Conseguirá las medidas de Bella y estudiara su coloración para que pueda conseguirle ropa decente. Lo lamento si sueno muy esnob, pero no podemos tener a la nueva novia Cullen caminando por ahí con ropa de liquidación. —Les sonrió a todos y dijo—: Buenas noches. Descansen. Mañana nos espera un gran día.

—Adiós madeer —dijo Bella y Esme la abrazó. Brillaban lágrimas en sus pestañas. Edward no escuchó lo que Esme susurró en el oído de Bella, pero ella sonrió.

* * *

Ya que Edward estaría ocupado con la visita a su abogado, a Jacob se le dio la tarea de llevar a Bella su nuevo hogar la tarde siguiente. Edward le había dicho que era sólo temporal, pero él sabía cómo era Edward: una vez se acomodara, no querría mudarse de nuevo. Emmett fue con Edward a la reunión. Ya se estaba tomando muy en serio sus obligaciones como guardaespaldas, o al menos tan seriamente como Emmett puede tomarse algo. Había adquirido un esmoquin de algún lugar (ligeramente chico para su talla) y un par de lentes oscuros. Jacob no se rió. Por primera vez Emmett se estaba tomando en serio un empleo remunerado. Quizá, sólo quizá, lo mantendría fuera de la cárcel por un rato.

Bella y Edward se habían quedado en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Iba en camino a tocar en su puerta cuando Jacob vio a Felix en la habitación que Edward había compartido con Tanya; estaba cantando una alegre melodía mientras supervisaba que empacaran las posesiones de Edward. El personal de la casa estaba más que feliz de hacer esa tarea, especialmente ya que les habían dicho que todo aquel que quisiera irse con ellos tendría empleo en la nueva morada de Edward. Nadie había elegido quedarse.

Bella respondió ante el llamado en la puerta usando sólo la camiseta de Edward. Jacob la apartó gentilmente de la puerta antes de que el personal la viera y sacó uno de sus vestidos de su maleta. Ella seguía poniéndose el vestido cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta. Jacob miró a Bella para asegurarse que estuviera decente antes de abrir. Una mujer joven estaba de pie ahí sosteniendo una bandeja. Una tapa plateada cubría el platillo y una servilleta estaba bien doblada junto a los cubiertos. Si ella se sorprendió por encontrar a Jacob en la habitación de la nueva señora Cullen, no lo demostró.

—Hola —dijo Jacob—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Buenas tardes, señor Black —respondió la chica; un toque de nerviosísimo hizo que su voz temblara.

—Jacob.

—Sí, señor. Jacob. Soy Angela. Yo… uh… le traje el desayuno a la señora Cullen. Sé que ella está algo desorientada por el jet-lag, así que pensé… —Su voz se desvaneció.

—Eso fue muy considerado de tu parte, Angela. Gracias. —Jacob le quitó la bandeja y Angela le sonrió un poco.

—La señora Cullen..., quiero decir, _la otra_ señora Cullen, mandó a su asesora de imagen. Está esperando en el salón.

—Gracias. Dile que bajaremos en un momento, luego de que la señora Cullen haya comido.

Bella se asomó alrededor del torso de Jacob.

—¡Gacia! —dijo con un pequeño saludo.

Angela sonrió de nuevo un poco aliviada, y Jacob tuvo que preguntarse qué tan mala había sido Tanya con el personal para que tuvieran miedo de hacer algo amable. Jacob se sentó a los pies de la cama y le quitó la tapa a la comida.

—¡Tostadas! Increíble. —Le dio una gran mordida. Bella miró el plato con curiosidad—. Cariño, no sabes de lo que te pierdes con esa dieta tuya a base de puros líquidos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

—Huele mal.

Él se preguntó qué era lo que olía tan poco apetecible para ella, pero luego supuso que para ella la sangre olía deliciosa, y a él el olor de esta siempre le había provocado nauseas.

Terminó lo más rápido que pudo y se llevó la bandeja con él cuando bajó las escaleras junto con Bella. Angela lo vio y se apresuró a tomar la bandeja de sus manos. Ella se veía avergonzada de nuevo, como si lo hubiera obligado a cargar la bandeja por su falta de atención. Él intentó decirle que estaba bien, pero ella sólo se sonrojó y se fue de ahí.

La asesora de imagen era una criatura alta y esbelta con ojos ahumados, exactamente el tipo de mujer que Jacob buscaba, pero puede que Esme tuviera una o dos palabras que decir con respecto a eso. Su nombre era Bree, y era enérgicamente profesional. Jacob podía ver que no le agradaba mucho a Bella por sus bruscas maneras, pero se sometió a ser medida de pies a cabeza. Cuando terminó, Bree sacó una cámara sin advertirles y le tomó una foto a Bella. Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron como platos cuando tomó la foto, porque de repente, el viejo mito de que los vampiros no aparecían en fotos apareció en su mente y se preguntó qué demonios haría si le fruncía el ceño a la imagen en la pantalla de la cámara porque Bella no había aparecido, pero al parecer todo estaba normal. Bella quería ver el objeto con el que Bree la había señalado, pero Bree lo guardó en su bolso y salió de la habitación antes de que Bella pudiera pedírselo. Eso le dio una idea a Jacob: a Bella le encantaría una cámara digital.

Ya que todas sus cosas estaban siendo empacadas y mudadas por ellos, todo lo que Jacob tenía que hacer era llamar un taxi. Bella se subió y presionó las manos en el plexiglás que separaba el asiento trasero del conductor y miró los números rojos digitales en el contador.

—Pagas para ir —le dijo Jacob y ella asintió.

El apartamento al que se dirigían estaba en el último piso de Masen International Building. El padre de Edward solía quedarse ahí cuando "trabajaba hasta tarde". Edward le había confiado a Jacob que él nunca supo si en realidad esa era la verdadera razón, pero si es que hubo otra, Carlisle había sido extremadamente discreto con respecto a eso. El edificio por sí mismo era un lugar histórico, construido en un estilo dramático de Art Deco. Jacob sólo tuvo que decir el nombre del edificio y el conductor supo a dónde llevarlos. Bella miraba por las ventanas las calles de la ciudad, saltando de un lado a otro en el asiento para mirar. Jacob bajó las ventanas para que pudiera sacar la cabeza y alzar el cuello para ver la cima de los edificios. El conductor del taxi la miraba por el retrovisor, le divertía su entusiasmo.

Esme, como la última Masen con vida, era la única dueña de una de las compañías privadas más grandes de Norteamérica, lo cual nunca se había hecho público porque los Masen aborrecían la idea de tener que rendir cuentas a accionistas o una mesa directiva. Edward había roto el corazón de Esme al mostrarse completamente desinteresado en dirigir la compañía. El mundo de los negocios le aburría y le era indiferente la adquisición; no veía el sentido en hacer cosas para ganar más dinero cuando ya tenían más del que necesitaban. Aún así Edward tenía un título oficial en la compañía y una oficina que nunca había visitado, porque Esme todavía tenía una terca esperanza.

El taxi se detuvo frente al edificio y se salieron por el lado del pasajero. Jacob se giró para pagarle al chofer y fue entonces cuando escuchó el grito de felicidad de Bella. Volteó la cabeza y gimió.

—¡Oh, Bella, NO! —Le lanzó cincuenta dólares al taxista—. Guarde el cambio —dijo y corrió tras de ella.

Bella había descubierto la fuente de tres pisos frente a Masen Building y estaba saltando dentro de ella, riéndose al ver los chorros cronometrados de agua saltar en el aire. Se movió para ponerse bajo uno de ellos y ya estaba mojada hasta los huesos.

—Ah, carajo —murmuró Jacob—. ¡Bella, sal!

—¡No! —se rio—. ¡Estoy divertida!

Él sonrió. Sí, así era. Miró por la pequeña plaza. Luego de las horas de negocios, este distrito estaba mayoritariamente vacío, pero había unas pocas personas con portafolios mirando abiertamente a la mujer que iba salpicando por la fuente. Jacob imitó la mirada altiva de Esme, la que decía, _Ni si quiera se te ocurra cuestionarme_. Funcionó; todos bajaron la mirada y se apresuraron en irse. El único que seguía viendo era un vagabundo que estaba sentado contra la pared, que al parecer encontraba que la diversión de Bella en la fuente era la cosa más graciosa que había visto en años. Jacob se quitó los zapatos antes de meterse a la fuente. _Joder, está fría_.

Avanzó hacia donde estaba Bella dándose vueltas bajo el chorro de agua del tercer nivel.

—Vamos —dijo, pero no pudo quitarse la sonrisa del rostro. La alegría pura de ella era contagiosa—. No es para lavar, Bella. —La cargó y la sacó de la fuente. La puso de pie en las piedras de pavimento mientras se ponía los zapatos, sintiéndose como un idiota por no haberse quitado también los calcetines. De nada sirvió su intento de mantener sus zapatos secos.

Ella se agachó y agarró un montón de monedas.

—¿Qué?

—Son para pedir deseos —dijo Jacob—. La gente pide un deseo y lanza una moneda al agua. —Puede que ella esté familiarizada con algo similar. Después de todo, esta práctica provenía de antiguos tiempos paganos donde lanzaban ofrendas o sacrificios a un cuerpo de agua para que los dioses respondieran sus plegarias. Claro, ahora la gente lanzaba sus ofrendas en limpias fuentes de azulejos con agua clorada en lugar de un pantano o un lago, y pedían un deseo en lugar de rezarle al Dios del agua, pero el concepto era el mismo.

Bella cerró los ojos y abrió las manos para dejar que las monedas cayeran en el agua. Él se preguntaba qué habría deseado.

El vagabundo que estaba en la pared seguía riéndose. Eso llamó la atención de Bella y caminó hacia él mientras Jacob intentaba escurrir el agua de las piernas de su pantalón. Con cada paso que ella daba, saltaba agua de sus zapatos. Ella señaló el letrero y llamó a Jacob.

—¿Qué dice?

—Dice, "Hambre, por favor ayúdame".

Ella lo miró de forma halagadora.

—Shaykob, 'yuda?

Jacob suspiró y metió la mano al bolsillo. Todo lo que tenía eran veinte dólares. Se agachó y los metió al vaso donde el hombre los recolectaba.

—¿Ya bien? —le preguntó Bella al vagabundo.

El vagabundo se limpió las lágrimas de alegría de los ojos.

—Sí, cariño, estoy bien.

—Soy Bella —recitó—. Gusto en conocerte.

—Paul —respondió él, y estiró la mano tentativamente. No estaba seguro de que ella la aceptara porque la mayoría de las personas no deseaban tener ningún contacto con los vagabundos.

Bella aceptó su mano sucia y la sacudió amablemente, como Edward le había enseñado.

—Paa no bien, di a Bella —le instruyó.

Él sonrió y Jacob vio que se sintió conmovido por su amabilidad.

—Lo haré, cariño. Gracias.

—D'nada —respondió ella, y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando un camino de agua detrás de sí.

La mujer que estaba en recepción dejó caer el teléfono que estaba sosteniendo cuando vio a Bella y Jacob.

—¿Puedo… ayudarlos? —logró decir al final. Miró a su alrededor hacia afuera de las ventanas, probablemente para ver si estaba lloviendo.

—Jacob Black y Bella Cullen. Creo que nos estaban esperando.

—¿Bella _Cullen_? —Miró a la criatura mojada y desaliñada que había visto la maceta de una de las plantas artificiales y la estaba tocando con su dedo. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, la esposa de Edward Cullen. —Jacob pronunció con más ímpetu la tercera palabra.

Ella se veía honestamente escéptica.

—¿Puedo ver alguna identificación?

Jacob le dio su licencia de conducir y la de Bella. La recepcionista las estudió por un momento y luego se las regresó, junto con una tarjeta de acceso.

—No usen los elevadores de ahí —dijo—. Den la vuelta en la esquina y verán un elevador solo. Ése es el que lleva al penthouse.

—Gracias.

—¡Gacia! —agregó Bella. Le sonrió tan cálidamente que la mujer de recepción tuvo que contener su sonrisa, incluso mientras sacudía la cabeza al camino de gotas de agua que Bella iba dejando atrás en el brillante piso de mármol.

Bella se apartó del elevador y Jacob tuvo que convencerla para entrar. A ella no le gustaban. Probablemente porque no los entendía y él no estaba seguro de cómo explicarlos, aparte de "Suben por una cuerda", y no estaba tan seguro de que eso le diera la confianza sobre su seguridad. Quizá más tarde Edward podría dibujarle un diagrama.

El penthouse era enorme, ocupaba todo el piso superior. Tenía espacio abierto en las habitaciones principales con paredes de vidrio que iban del piso al techo y te daban una impresionante vista de la ciudad. Fue ahí a donde se dirigió Bella en cuanto cruzaron las puertas, sorprendida por la vista que tenía ante ella. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

Jacob fue a una de las habitaciones y buscó entre los cajones. Toda la ropa que estaba ahí era completamente nueva, estaba ahí en caso de que el señor Cullen o alguno de los huéspedes necesitaran algo. Encontró una camiseta y un par de shorts con cordón en la cintura, los cuales le llevó a ella para que pudiera cambiarse. Sabiendo que probablemente se desvestiría en donde estaba parada, se dio la vuelta y regresó a la habitación para buscar algo que ponerse él porque estaba casi tan mojado como ella por haberla sacado cargando de la fuente, pero ninguna de las ropas era lo suficientemente grande para quedarle, excepto de unos shorts rojos brillantes que parecían ser de un equipo de baloncesto. Seguía buscando en los cajones por otra opción cuando escuchó un suave llanto de horror. Se apresuró hacia ella y la encontró sosteniendo un trozo de papel mojado en la mano: eran los restos de uno de los animales de origami que le había hecho Edward. Los llevaba en su bolsillo cuando saltó dentro de la fuente.

—Rana muerta —lloriqueó y miró a Jacob suplicante.

—Quizá podemos arreglarlo —dijo él. Le quitó el papel empapado y fue a la cocina. Agarró uno de los platos con orilla dorada del gabinete y puso la rana en medio de éste, luego metió el plato al microondas. _Con cinco minutos bastará_. Lo encendió y regresó a la habitación para ponerse los shorts. Se desabrochó los jeans húmedos y fríos y se los bajó.

La primera indicación de que algo estaba mal fue cuando Bella dijo:

—¡Oooh, bonito!

_Oh, mierda. Esto no puede ser bueno._ Se giró e intentó correr hacia la puerta, pero se tropezó porque tenía los jeans hechos bola en los tobillos. Saltó, se los tironeó y maldijo mientras se los quitaba para luego correr a la cocina, donde vio brillantes destellos dentro del microondas.

—Dios mío, está lleno de estrellas —dijo con voz ahogada. Justo cuando estiró la mano el microondas dio un último destello y luego se apagó por completo. Jacob suspiró y abrió la puerta.

La buena noticia es que la rana de Bella se había secado. La mala es que se había incendiado. La orilla dorada del plato había desaparecido casi por completo, como si hubiera sido arrancada de la porcelana. Se giró y le mostró a Bella el bulto negro.

—Rana no bien —dijo ella con tristeza.

—No, no está bien. Lo siento, Bella. Estoy seguro de que Edward te hará otro.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y él lo entendió. No sería lo mismo.

—Lo siento mucho.

Ella asintió.

—Shaykob bien.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y entró Edward. Bella saltó hacia él y le dio un beso que lo dejó sonrojado y con aspecto deslumbrado. Él tomó su mano y entró a la cocina. Miró el bulto carbonizado en el plato y dijo:

—Veo que preparaste la cena.

—Todos se creen muy graciosos. —Jacob lanzó el plato al mostrador—. Y para que sepas, creo que el microondas está jodido.

—¿Hay alguna razónen particular por la que estés en la cocina en ropa interior?

Jacob bajó la vista. Se le había olvidado. Se fue a la habitación por los shorts que había tirado en el piso.

Mientras se los ponía escuchó a Edward decir:

—¿No sabes que no debes meter metales en el microondas?

—No sabía que era metal. Creí que sólo era pintura. —Jacob sacudió la cabeza y bajó la voz hasta murmurar—: ¿Quién espera que haya oro verdadero en un _plato_? —Se quitó sus calcetines sucios y los lanzó al cesto de la ropa sucia. Al menos había un par de calcetines en los cajones que le quedarían bien. Se los puso.

—Y tampoco deberías meter papel a menos de que sepas que está hecho para microondas —le aconsejó Edward.

—No sabía que había papel que _no_ estaba hecho para eso. —Jacob se sentía como un idiota. Regresó a la habitación principal.

—Papeles reciclados a veces contienen pedacitos de metal en las fibras. Probablemente fue eso lo que se incendió.

Jacob suspiró.

—Necesito disculparme con tu madre por arruinar su plato y reemplazarlo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso. Además puedo garantizarte que mi mamá no los compró, porque nunca compraría platos con oro chinos. Los tiraría si supiera que están aquí. —Edward agarró el plato y lo lanzó al bote de basura que estaba en el gabinete junto al fregadero.

—Rana muerta —dijo Bella con tristeza.

Edward la abrazó y dejó un beso en su cabeza.

—Jacob, ¿por qué está empapada?

—Larga historia. ¿Qué pasó con Tanya?

Ambos caminaron hacia el área de la sala. Edward se sentó en el sofá beige y Jacob se dejó caer en el mullido diván. Bella se quedó en la cocina, estaba ocupada viendo dentro de los gabinetes uno por uno y sacando artículos que encontraban interesantes. Tanto Edward como Jacob mantuvieron un ojo en ella. Probablemente no encendería ninguno de los electrodomésticos que estaba examinando, por miedo a _zzzt_, pero era mejor mantener vigilada la situación.

—Mi abogado llamó a Tanya para decirle que yo le iba a dar la casa. Él dijo que ella se emocionó mucho por el prospecto. Él escribió el contrato, que incluye el acuerdo de no divulgación, y ajustó ligeramente la idea de mi madre agregando una clausula que declara que tendrá que regresar la casa si habla con la prensa. Siempre son mejores las consecuencias concretas que las efímeras.

Jacob asintió.

—Bien pensado.

—Él le dijo muchas veces que debía contratarse su propio abogado para que lo revisara, pero ella no parece estar interesada en hacer eso. Su único requisito es que yo esté presente cuando ella firme y que la casa sea transferida a ella.

—¿Qué crees que quiera?

—Probablemente lo ve como otra oportunidad para recuperarme —dijo Edward quitándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano—. Tiene confianza en que vamos a terminar juntos y aparte va a terminar siendo la dueña de la casa también, así que está dispuesta a aprovecharse de mi generosidad hasta que "recupere la cordura". De acuerdo a lo que mi madre ha escuchado, les ha dicho a sus amigos que sólo me casé con Bella para sacarla de ese "infernal" país.

Jacob bufó.

—Obviamente nunca ha estado en Catalupa.

El teléfono sonó y Edward se giró hacia él. Nunca respondía a menos de que hubiera sonado exactamente tres veces. Él lo esperaría, o de otro modo, si no podía responder a tiempo, dejaba que respondiera la contestadora en lugar de contestar al cuarto timbrazo. Levantó el auricular y dijo:

—Hola, residencia Cullen y Black. Sí, mándelo para acá. —Dejó el teléfono en la base—. Ya llegó Felix.

Felix entró a la cabeza del equipo de limpieza. Todos iban cargando cajas y maletas.

—Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Dónde quiere que ponga sus cosas? —Se asomó a la cocina y sonrió al ver a Bella sentada en el piso, rodeada de electrodomésticos.

—Hola Felix. —Edward miró a Jacob—. ¿Ya elegiste una habitación?

—Me cambié de ropa en la primera de la derecha. Tomaré ésa, si te parece bien.

—Yo tomaré la que está cruzando el pasillo —dijo Edward—. Gracias, Felix. Gracias a todos por su trabajo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Jacob en silencio cuando todo el personal se marchó para guardar sus cosas.

—Extrañamente, sí. Esta mudanza me causa menos estrés que cuando nos mudamos a nuestro apartamento en la universidad.

¿Quizá era la presencia de Bella? Jacob suspiró internamente aliviado. Quizá, después de todo, las cosas sí funcionarían.

* * *

Cuando Edward entró a la oficina de su abogado dos días más tarde, con Emmett acompañándolo, encontró a Tanya ya esperándolo. Estaba recargada contra la mesa de conferencias, vestida con un mini vestido de brillo metálico que apenas cubría su pelvis. Sólo Tanya usaría ropa de noche a las dos de la tarde.

—Hola Edward —ronroneó.

Edward miró a su abogado que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Su expresión estaba tintada de exasperación.

—Hola señor Banner. ¿Podemos comenzar, por favor?

—Por supuesto. —El abogado comenzó a explicar todas las legalidades pero Tanya lo interrumpió.

—Esperaba que tú y yo pudiéramos ir a comer después de esto —dijo. Su voz acarició la palabra "comer", obviamente ofrecía más que una comida.

—Gracias, pero tengo otro compromiso —respondió Edward. Era verdad. Él y Jacob iban a ir a comprarle una cámara y un iPad a Bella en cuanto terminara con esto. Volvió su atención a los papeles y firmó donde estaban puestas las señales rojas después de que el abogado explicara cada cláusula.

El abogado le pasó por la mesa los papeles a Tanya y rápidamente garabateó su firma en cada línea sin esperar por una explicación. Soltó la pluma y rodeó la mesa para llegar junto a Edward. Emmett le bloqueó el camino.

—Muévete, bestia —gruñó Tanya.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero nadie se acerca al señor Cullen.

Tanya rodó los ojos.

—Edward, por amor a Dios…

—¿Ya terminamos? —le preguntó Edward al señor Banner, y luego le dio un apretón a su mano cuando dijo que ya habían terminado. Se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Edward! Espera… Tengo que decirte algo.

—No me interesa, Tanya.

—Oh, creo que sí te interesará. —Hizo una pausa para crear un efecto dramático y luego sonrió—. Estoy embarazada.

* * *

Tanya se sacó el as bajo la manga... ya veremos cómo reacciona Edward con eso.

Voy a actualizar cada dos semanas esta historia, al menos de momento.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ^^

Zanzamaru, nathaliavalencia351, freckles03, Deathxrevenge, Karina Masen, VanerK, PinkLady, Elizabeth Lecter, fary03, AngSteph, Gretchen CullenMasen, YBoaa, angiers1, denisseR-cullen, fati21, Cullen-21-gladys, wichi0705, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, PRISGPE, terewee, liduvina, Kimberly, Cci, lokaxtv, Nyx-88, Stefi Cullen


	12. Capítulo 12

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta:** Isa.

* * *

**Diosa Oscura**

Por Lissa Bryan

~.~

**Capítulo 12**

..

—Felicidades —le dijo Edward a Tanya y miró a su abogado—. No es mío.

La sonrisa triunfante de Tanya decayó. Su carta bajo la manga no había tenido el efecto deseado.

—¿Q-Qué?

—No es mío —repitió él—. A menos de que tengas cinco meses de embarazo —asintió hacia su abdomen todavía plano, claramente definido por su acentuado vestido.

La boca de ella se movió como si intentara formar palabras, pero nada salió.

—La última vez que tuvimos sexo fue tres días después de mi cumpleaños, del cual te olvidaste, por cierto. —Él sonrió ligeramente—. Pensaste que no lo recordaría, ¿verdad? —¿Había contado ella con que él no lo recordara? ¿Que él no recordaría la última vez que habían intimado y tendría nueve meses para recuperarlo, y esperaba que para cuando naciera el bebé, él no pediría una prueba de paternidad o quizá habría decidido perdonarla?

Ella no respondió, pero él pudo ver que sin lugar a dudas sí había estado contando con algo como eso. Una mirada de pánico se instaló en sus ojos.

—Buena suerte con tu inminente maternidad —le dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse.

—¡No puedes demostrar que no es tuyo! —gritó—. ¡No hasta que nazca! Todos van a pensar que es tuyo y si digo que te niegas a ayudarme, ¡te destrozarán en la prensa!

—Pero usted no puede hablar con la prensa sobre el señor Cullen, ¿recuerda? —intervino el señor Banner.

Tanya alzó la barbilla.

—No puedo hablar sobre nuestra _relación_, pero ya no tenemos ninguna relación.

Fue el turno del señor Banner para sonreír.

—Debió haber conseguido a un abogado como le aconsejé, o al menos debió leer el documento antes de firmarlo. Declara que usted no tiene permitido hablar sobre el señor Cullen _en absoluto_, a menos de que, claro, esté dispuesta a entregar la casa.

Ella vaciló por un momento, pero después volvió a la carga.

—No tengo que decir nada. Cuando la gente empiece a ver que no tengo dinero, sabrán que no me estás ayudando económicamente.

El señor Banner se golpeteó los labios con la pluma.

—Podemos hacer otro contrato para manutención hasta que nazca el bebé…

Tanya sonrió.

—Por supuesto, con la provisión de que regrese cada centavo si el niño resulta no ser hijo del señor Cullen.

Parecía que la habían golpeado. Parpadeó rápidamente y se giró hacia Edward con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Por favor, Edward, no me abandones. En algún momento me amaste. Por ese amor, por favor… por favor ayúdame.

Edward suspiró y miró al señor Banner. No es como si fuera a necesitar el dinero, después de todo, y...

El señor Banner sacudió la cabeza.

—No vamos a establecer un precedente de manutención.

—¿No te va a ayudar el papá del bebé? —preguntó Edward.

Tanya resopló con desdén.

—¿Y quién es?

—Trabaja en la universidad, pero dudo que lo conozcas. —Hizo un puchero con resentimiento—. Su nombre es Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

Rosalie estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Bueno, quizá "desayuno" no era la palabra correcta ya que eran las cuatro de la tarde, pero todos se estaban adaptando al horario nocturno de Bella y la comida estaba compuesta por alimentos de desayuno. El tocino saltaba y siseaba en el sartén junto a los huevos cocidos, y en la otra mecha crepitaba una cacerola de papas fritas.

Edward entró seguido por Emmett, cuyos ojos se concentraron en Rosalie. Se acercó al mostrador y prácticamente se quedó ahí babeando, aunque Jacob no pudo decir si fue por la comida o por la chica.

—Hola Edward, ¿cómo te fue?

—Mal. —Edward se sentó en el mostrador junto a él—. Rosalie, ¿tienes suficiente para uno más?

—Claro, Edward.

—¿Dos? —agregó Emmett con esperanza.

Rosalie sonrió ligeramente y sacó más ingredientes del refrigerador.

Edward le relató los eventos de la reunión a Jacob mientras Emmett miraba como Rosalie iba y venía por la cocina.

—¿Embarazada? Jesucristo. Esa chica debe tener las bolas del tamaño de unos melones para intentar involucrarte. ¿Quién es el padre?

—No vas a creerlo: Jasper Whitlock.

Jacob soltó una carcajada de sorpresa.

—¡Estás bromeando!

—Al parecer lo conoció cuando estaba trabajando como aparcacoches en la fiesta de Navidad de la universidad el año pasado.

—Este mundo es jodidamente pequeño. Todo se pone más raro. Vamos a verlo esta noche.

La expresión de Edward se tornó cautelosa.

—Jacob…

—Le dije que iría a tomar con él cuando regresáramos.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

Jacob le dio un trago a su café.

—Es lo correcto ya que te ayudó a ti también, y también porque me voy a llevar a Bella.

—¿Quieres llevarla a un _bar_? —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Detestables borrachos, aire lleno de humo y música excesivamente alta? ¡Le lastimarán los oídos, Jacob!

—Edward, ambos acordamos que ella necesitaba aprender sobre la vida moderna del americano. Los bares son parte de esa experiencia. Vamos, se divertirá. Ya verás.

Edward gimió y dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos.

Rosalie dejó dos platos frente a ellos.

—_Bon appétit_.

Emmett la miró con una abierta adoración.

—Gracias, Rosalie. Hace años que no como una comida como ésta.

—No me digas que nunca aprendiste a cocinar —dijo Rose con una sacudida de cabeza.

Jacob y Emmett intercambiaron una mirada.

—Nuestra madre no es del tipo doméstico. —Él y Emmett habían sido criados con una dieta a base de comida rápida, pizza y cenas frente a la televisión. Y eso sólo cuando quedaba dinero para la comida después de que los vicios de sus padres fueran satisfechos. Jacob podía recordar un par de veces en que pasó hambre, aunque Emmett y él habían colaborado silenciosamente para asegurarse de que su hermanita siempre comiera. La primera vez de Emmett en la cárcel había sido resultado de ser atrapado cuando entró a la casa de los vecinos a robar comida para ella. Las mujeres en la vida de Emmett nunca entenderían por qué sus habilidades culinarias eran tan importantes para él.

—Puedo usar el microondas —dijo Emmett, pero no con tono defensivo—, es todo lo que necesito saber. En estos días puedes conseguir todo congelado.

—Bueno, pero sólo porque soy la única chica que puede usar una estufa no significa que yo estaré cocinando todas las comidas.

—Claro que no —se apresuró Emmett en asegurarle—. Pediremos algo para llevar.

Escucharon que una puerta se abrió y Edward se animó.

—Es Bella. Permiso. —Jacob y él revisaron rápidamente para asegurarse de que todas las ventanas estuvieran cubiertas. Edward dejó de lado su servilleta y se dirigió hacia su habitación al mismo tiempo que Bella salió tallándose los ojos. Edward le besó la mejilla—. Buenas tardes, Bella. —Ella se puso de puntillas y susurró algo en su oído. Jacob lo vio sonrojarse y vio como sus ojos mostraban excitación—. Por favor, discúlpenos por un momento —dijo, y la siguió de regreso a la habitación.

—No tarden toda la noche con eso —les dijo Jacob—. Le dije a Jasper que nos veríamos a las ocho.

—Es difícil creer que esa chica es un vampiro —comentó Emmett con un bocado de papas en la boca. Había sido necesario contarle el secreto—. ¿Qué tan seguido necesita… ya sabes…?

—Ahora cada pocos días. Al principio, cuando recién se despertó, era cada noche. En ocasiones dos veces.

—¿No va a lastimar a Edward si se alimenta de él muy seguido?

Jacob frunció el ceño. No había pensado en eso. Mordió un pedazo de tocino y lo meditó mientras masticaba.

—¿Rose? ¿Qué opinas? Tú sabes sobre vampiros más que nosotros.

—Apenas me estaba preguntando si ibas a recordarlo —dijo ella con tono seco.

—¿Y bien?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Él estará bien. Ella no necesita mucha debido a su edad.

—¿Beben menos entre más grandes son?

Rosalie asintió.

—Dicen que algunos de los más antiguos beben sólo por el placer que produce.

—¿Qué tantos años pueden tener? —preguntó Emmett.

—No está definido. El Consejo está constituido por Ancianos, vampiros de más de mil años. La mayoría de los vampiros no llegan a tantos años. La eternidad es mucho más difícil de lo que piensa la mayoría.

—Vaya, mil años… Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo. —Emmett recogió el último bocado y lo masticó mientras llevaba el plato al fregadero—. Entonces, um, Rosalie… ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?

—Ya vamos a salir con Bella y Edward —señaló ella.

—Ya sé, pero pensé que podríamos… ya sabes… ir _juntos_. —Emmett no la miró mientras enjuagaba su plato. Él estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas actuar como si no fuera nada. Jacob vio la suave sonrisita que Rose le dedicó. Se sentía conmovida por ello, incluso aunque ella también actuó indiferente cuando él se giró.

—Claro —dijo ella—. Iré a alistarme. Y, ¿Emmett?

—¿Sí?

Rosalie le sonrió sobre su hombro cuando se dirigía a su habitación.

—Espero que sepas bailar.

Emmett esperó hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y después le dijo a Jacob:

—¡Carajo! No sé bailar.

Jacob escondió su sonrisa.

—Pues no tengo tiempo para enseñarte, así que vas a tener que fingir. Sácala a bailar durante canciones lentas, así todo lo que tendrás que hacer es arrastrar los pies, y ofrécele una bebida durante las rápidas.

—Eso podría funcionar. ¿Qué me pongo?

—Jeans y una camisa tipo polo. Una camiseta es demasiado casual para una cita, pero pantalones de vestir para ir a un bar indicaría que te estás esforzando demasiado.

Emmett asintió.

—Gracias, hermano.

—Cuando quieras.

Emmett se encontró a Bella y a Edward cuando se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse.

—¡Memet! —dijo ella y lo abrazó. Inmediatamente le había caído bien Emmett y él parecía haber decidido adoptarla como hermana menor. Jacob estaba feliz de que Rosalie estuviera en su habitación y no había visto el abrazo. Nadie necesitaba que renacieran sus celos hacia Bella.

Terminó con su almuerzo y llevó su plato al fregadero. Todos estos asuntos del romance y de emparejar a las personas eran muy complicados. Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba feliz de ser soltero y deslindado de cualquier emoción.

Edward salió de la habitación viéndose un poco aturdido. Su cabello apuntaba en distintos ángulos y el cuello de su camisa tenía una mancha de sangre. Vio a Jacob y lo señaló acusadoramente.

—Bella está en la ducha cantando _Pixies song_. ¿Qué sabes sobre eso?

—Puede que ella encontrara mi colección de discos y puede que haya descubierto cómo usar el estéreo —admitió Jacob.

Edward suspiró.

—Creo que pensó que eran DVDs, porque en cuanto los puso se sentó frente a la televisión. —En cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo qué eran, había comenzado a escarbar entre su colección de música (y quizá, sólo quizá, Jacob había redirigido un poco sus elecciones.)

Edward se fue murmurando por lo bajo sobre no confiarle a Jacob su educación musical y Jacob esperó hasta que se cerró la puerta de la habitación para soltar la carcajada que casi lo tenía ahogado.

* * *

El bar al que iban se llamaba Tuneville. El dueño era un gran fan de _¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? _y tenía animaciones en acetato de la película en todas las paredes. Había sido diseñado para que pareciera un club de los años 1940, con temas oscuros y de Art Deco, el nombre era un homenaje a la película, ligeramente modificado para reflejar la música en vivo que tenían cada noche. Las meseras usaban disfraces de Betty Boop, y había chicas que vagaban por el lugar vendiendo cigarrillos en bandejas que colgaban de sus cuellos. Jacob se preguntó qué harían si aprobaban la legislación pendiente que prohibía fumar en lugares públicos.

La música sonaba e imágenes inconexas de películas de 1940 aparecían en la enorme pantalla que cubría toda una pared. Esa noche había una banda tocando en vivo, un grupo del que Jacob nunca había escuchado, pero sonaban muy bien. Pagó la cuota de todos y nadaron entre la multitud hacia la barra.

—¡Hola, Jacob! —El barman estiró la mano sobre la barra y se dieron un apretón de manos.

—¡Hola, Harry! ¿Cómo está Sue?

—Más jodidamente mala que nunca —dijo Harry, y parecía complacido por ese hecho—. Dijo que quizá venía más tarde.

Bella se apretó entre la multitud para pararse junto a él y estirar la mano.

—Soy Bella. Gusto en conocerte.

Harry la aceptó y le dio una suave sacudida.

—¿Es tu chica? —le preguntó a Jacob.

—No, ella está con Edward.

La frente de Harry se arrugó cuando intentó darle una cara al nombre.

—Tu compañero de cuarto, ¿no?

—Sí. Es su esposa.

—¡Ah! Vi el anillo y pensé que te habías atado.

—De ninguna jodida manera —Jacob sonrió—. ¿Has visto a Jasper Whitlock?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo mandaré contigo si lo veo. Adelante, toma una de las mesas que están reservadas allá. ¿Quieres lo de siempre?

—Dame una jarra y cinco vasos.

—Van en camino.

Jacob guió al grupo hacia una de las mesas y todos se deslizaron sobre los taburetes. La expresión de Edward era temerosa pero Bella estaba saltando con emoción. Se giró en su asiento para ver el lugar atestado de gente. Llevaba un vestido negro Donna Karan con escote redondo y una falda que caía más allá de sus rodillas, cortesía de la asesora de imagen de Esme, Bree, que había entregado la primera parte del guardarropa de Bella ayer y había estado ligeramente frustrada porque Bella sólo parpadeaba mientras ella detallaba a los diseñadores que había elegido. Había sido una imagen divertida ver a Bella abrir el montón de bolsas y cajas como lo había hecho con las de Walmart, lanzando a un lado lo que no le gustaba y gritando "¡Bonito!" cuando encontraba algo que sí. Y luego se desnudó en donde estaba para ponerse uno de los vestidos y Jacob se había reído hasta llorar cuando vio la expresión asombrada de Bree.

Tenían una vista ventajosa ahí y podían ver la pista de baile de abajo y la banda en el escenario. La cantante era una mujer delgada con cabello negro que actualmente estaba cantando a todo pulmón "I'm the Only One" de Melissa Etheridge. Jacob frunció el ceño y se hizo hacia adelante. Parpadeó. Jadeó.

—¡Santa mierda, Emmett, es _Alice_!

—¿Qué? ¡Jódeme, sí _es_ Alice! ¿Desde cuándo está Alice en una banda?

—¿Y desde cuándo sabe cantar así? —aportó Jacob. La habían escuchado cantar por la casa cuando eran niños, pero nada como esto. Alice llevaba un vestido corto de lentejuelas plateado que brillaba y relucía en las luces del escenario con un par de botas de trabajo rotas y reparadas con cinta adhesiva. Tenía un pie subido en la bocina que estaba en la orilla de escenario y ambas manos se aferraban al micrófono mientras cantaba, y era difícil creer que semejante voz viniera de una mujer tan pequeña.

—Hola Jacob.

—¡Jasper! ¡Hola! —Jacob se puso de pie para sacudir su mano—. Gusto en verte de nuevo, hombre.

Bella estiró la mano y recitó su saludo.

—Gusto en conocerte también, Bella —respondió Jasper.

—Es la esposa de Edward. Recuerdas a Edward, ¿verdad?

Jasper sonrió.

—Sí, el chico que es tacaño con las Pepsi.

Edward se sonrojó un poco y Jacob se apresuró en presentar al resto del grupo. Jacob y Jasper comenzaron a hablar sobre conocidos que tenían en común. Rosalie y Emmett también estaban inmersos en una conversación, al menos hasta que Rose lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró hacia las escaleras para bajar a la pista de baile, a pesar del hecho de que Emmett intentó demorarlo hasta la canción lenta que Jacob había sugerido. Rosalie no se dejaría disuadir y lo llevó inexorablemente hasta su destino. Él le lanzó una última mirada de desesperación a Jacob antes de desaparecer por las escaleras. Jacob alzó las manos; no había nada que él pudiera hacer, y Emmett tendría que arreglárselas solo.

Edward bebía de su cerveza en silencio con sus ojos en Bella. La forma tan obvia en que ella disfrutaba del espectáculo que la rodeaba lo hacía sonreír. Él no estaba hablando, pero al menos no se veía tan miserable como usualmente lo hacía en este tipo de situaciones.

Alice se lanzó con "What's Up" de 4 Non Blondes y la mandíbula de Jacob se desencajó y olvidó la conversación que estaba teniendo sorprendido por la poderosa voz de su hermana. Ella llegó fácilmente a las notas más altas, su espalda se arqueó y sus delgados brazos blancos sostenían el micrófono sobre su rostro mientras ella cantaba la canción con una apasionada intensidad sentida por todos en el lugar. La pista de baile se había detenido y el silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Todos los ojos estaban pegados en ella, era como si reconocieran que estaba pasando algo especial, un momento de brillantez que merecía toda su atención. Alice cayó de rodillas al final de la canción mientras cantaba las últimas notas, y hubo una pausa silenciosa luego de que bajó el micrófono. Parecía que nadie respiraba, y luego la habitación rompió en aplausos y gritos. Alice se puso de pie y el sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas cuando inclinó la cabeza, ahora tímida cuando el hechizo ya se había roto.

—Gracias —dijo—. Regresaremos en veinte minutos. —Y con eso, retrocedió rápidamente en el escenario y desapareció detrás de una cortina.

—¿Quieren ir a ver a Alice allá atrás? —les ofreció Jasper cuando Emmett y Rosalie regresaron a la mesa; sus rostros estaban sonrojados y húmedos por el esfuerzo. Emmett le sacó la silla a Rosalie, pero casi la tiró al piso cuando intentó meterla para ella—. Puedo enseñarles donde está su vestidor.

¿Jasper conocía a Alice? Cristo, sí _era_ un mundo pequeño.

—Sí, eso sería genial. No he hablado con ella desde que me fui a Catalupa.

Edward aceptó rápidamente esa sugerencia que lo alejaría por un rato del ruido y la multitud, pero Rosalie eligió quedarse en la mesa. Emmett no sabía si visitar a su hermana o quedarse con Rosalie hasta que Jacob tomó la decisión por él y lo agarró del brazo. Batallaron para avanzar entre la multitud que rodeaba la pista de baile hasta que Emmett se puso enfrente del grupo. Después de eso la multitud hizo un pequeño camino para ellos; se apresuraban en huir del camino de ese voluminoso gigante que se veía que estaría muy feliz de tirarlos y caminar sobre ellos. Edward mantuvo un fuerte agarre en la mano de Bella.

Pasaron por una puerta en la parte trasera y se encontraron en un pasillo. La puerta de la izquierda estaba abierta y Alice estaba sentada en un peinador iluminado, bebiendo una botella de agua.

—¡Jake! —gritó Alice y se puso de pie de un salto. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Emmy!

—Hola, bebita —dijo Emmett. La envolvió con sus brazos y la cargó. Alice se rió y despeinó su cabello.

—¡No me llamaste! —acusó a Jacob cuando Emmett la dejó en sus pies.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, Allie, pero tuve algunos… problemas.

—Eso escuché.

—¿Quién está contigo?

—Es la esposa de Edward –

—¡_¿TE CASASTE?_! —gritó Alice, y fue tan fuerte que a Jacob le sorprendió que su espejo no se rompiera. Bella hizo una mueca y se sobó los oídos.

Edward sonrió y agachó la cabeza.

Alice nunca permitió que Edward aplicara esas mierdas tímidas con ella. Lo agarró en un fuerte abrazo, y luego se giró hacia Bella, que retrocedió alarmada por la extraña mujer que intentaba agarrarla.

—Es mi hermana, Bella. Alice.

—Ahl-ss —dijo Bella—. Soy Bella. Gusto en conocerte. —Bella estiró la mano y Alice la utilizó para jalar a Bella a sus brazos.

—Prácticamente ya somos hermanas —le dijo Alice—. Edward siempre fue como otro hermano mientras crecíamos porque él y Jacob vivían pegados de las caderas y no estás entendiendo nada de lo que digo, ¿verdad?

Bella parpadeó.

—No habla mucho inglés, Alice —le dijo Jacob.

Alice se giró hacia Edward.

—¿Cómo la conociste? Creí que seguías con esa idiota bronceada en exceso, Tanya.

Jasper palideció. Miró entre Alice y Edward, y su expresión cambió lentamente a algo entre el horror y el terror.

Edward no dijo nada. El silencio se extendió por un incómodo momento antes de que Jacob lo rompiera.

—¿Desde cuándo estás en una banda, hermanita?

Alice bajó la vista y arrastró los pies.

—Fue algo… Bueno, el baterista, Sam, es amigo mío. En realidad vive a dos puertas de mi casa. Como sea, al final del mes quedé algo corta de dinero y le pedí prestado un poco. Estaba intentando buscar una manera de pagarle cuando su vocalista se mudó a Colorado con su novio, y dijo que si les ayudaba con un par de actuaciones, quedábamos a mano. Y me quedé porque necesitaba el dinero.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te están llegando mis depósitos?

Ella se veía aún más avergonzada.

—Sí, pero el cabrón de Riley renunció a su trabajo para no tener que pagar la manutención de los niños, y el dinero empezó a escasear, especialmente después de que tuvimos que ponerle frenos a Collin.

—¿Riley no está trabajando?

—Oh, sí está trabajando. En la construcción. No es algo oficial, así que sus ingresos no pueden ser detectados.

—Ese cabrón. —Jacob respiró profundamente. Ahora no era el momento para discutirlo. Cambió de tema—. ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Jasper, hermanita?

Alice sonrió y su rostro se iluminó. Agarró la mano de él y Jasper le sonrió.

—Desde hace seis meses. Creo que finalmente encontré al indicado, Jake.

La boca de Jacob se abrió y la miró por un largo momento. Se giró y encontró los ojos sorprendidos de Emmett.

—Estás jugando, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Alice decayó como si los hilos que la sujetaban hubieran sido cortados. Su rostro se arrugó con dolor.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estás loca si crees que voy a dejar que mi hermana se involucre con un ex convicto —espetó Emmett.

Ahora era el turno de Alice de quedarse con la boca abierta.

—¡Hipócrita! ¿Cómo te atreves? No tienes ni un jodido derecho para decirme...

—Después de la cadena de perdedores que has elegido, _alguien_ tiene que decírtelo.

—Vete a la chingada, Jacob —espetó Alice—. Vete al diablo. Tengo que regresar al escenario en diez minutos y no quiero estar alterada antes del show. ¡Dios, no puedo _creerlo_!

—Jasper, ¿unas palabras? —dijo Jacob fríamente. Jasper miró a Alice y asintió. Mantuvo sus ojos pegados al piso cuando salieron al pasillo. Jacob cerró la puerta del vestidor de Alice detrás de ellos.

Emmett lo golpeó en el estómago.

Jasper se dobló y cayó de rodillas con un brazo cruzado sobre el estómago y el otro alzaba su torso para no quedar de cara en la alfombra. Resolló.

—Eso fue por engañar a mi hermana —dijo Emmett.

—No… fue… así.

—Me importa un carajo cómo haya sido —replicó Jacob—. Terminas con esto y te mantienes alejado de ella o iré yo mismo por ti.

Bella miró a los tres hombres con expresiones hostiles idénticas. Estiró la mano y le pegó a Jasper en la nuca.

—¡Ow!

—¿Sabías que Tanya era mi novia cuando te la follaste? —preguntó Edward.

—No… Sabía que ella…, estaba con alguien… Me dijo que un profesor.

—Técnicamente verdad —notó Jacob.

—Por lo que ella dijo… creí que era… un anciano. Un sugar daddy*. —Jasper miró de forma suplicante a Edward.

—¿Sabes que está embarazada?

Si es que era posible, Jasper se vio aún más afligido que después de haber sido golpeado.

—Oh, Dios, no…

Jacob resopló disgustado y se fue. Todos caminaron de regreso a su mesa. Emmett no se molestó con "_Permítanme__"_, gritó, "¡MUEVANSE!" y la multitud de clientes se apuró en salir, dejándoles el camino libre hasta la mesa.

Rose vio sus expresiones y murmuró:

—Oh, mierda. Qué tipo de guardaespaldas soy. Sabía que debí... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está el chico Jasper?

—Está saliendo con mi hermana —dijo Jacob de forma indignada—. Y ella no tiene ni idea de que la engañó y embarazó a Tanya.

—Más cerveza —murmuró Emmett y se levantó de la mesa para ir a la barra.

—Dios, qué pesadilla —dijo Edward y se sobó las sienes. Bella recostó la cabeza en su hombro e hizo sonidos relajantes.

Alice salió de nuevo y le sonrió a la audiencia que aplaudió ante su presencia.

Alice debía estar haciendo un especial de los 90s esa tarde, porque su banda se lanzó con la canción "Hell" de Squirrel Nut Zipper. La pista de baile se llenó con bailarines y Bella los señaló.

—¡Quiero hacer! —dijo.

—No puedo, Bella —dijo Edward. Se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos a causa del miedo.

—Yo bailaré contigo, Bella —dijo Jacob. Él miró a Edward para asegurarse de que no tuviera objeciones. Edward asintió. Sabía que no tenía razones para ponerse celoso o preocuparse en ese asunto.

La preparatoria a la que Jacob y Edward habían asistido ofrecía baile como una alternativa para el gimnasio, y Jacob lo había identificado rápidamente como una situación que sería perfecta para conocer chicas. Tenía razón; la clase había estado llena de chicas y él era el único hombre. Afortunadamente para él, el baile le venía de naturaleza y aprendió una variedad de bailes de salón y tradicionales. Él ahora guiaba a Bella en un baile de fáciles movimientos. Ella apresuró los pasos, sus ojos brillaban a causa de la diversión, su falda giraba sobre sus piernas. Él no se dio cuenta de que los demás habían retrocedido y les habían dejado la pista de baile hasta que el aplauso comenzó al final de su baile. Bella echó la cabeza atrás riéndose y aplaudiendo con ellos, no se daba cuenta de que eran para ella.

—Vamos, Bella. —Intentó llevársela a las escaleras para regresar a la mesa, pero en lugar de eso ella se dirigió al escenario para quedar a los pies de Alice.

—¡Quiero hacer! —gritó.

—¿Quieres cantar? —le preguntó Alice.

Bella asintió.

—¿Qué opinan? —le preguntó Alice a la audiencia.

El público gritó con aprobación y Alice se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué demonios? Ven aquí, cariño.

Bella se subió al escenario de un salto. Alice parpadeó sorprendida pero le dio el micrófono a Bella.

—Diles quién eres, cariño.

—Soy Bella. Gusto en conocerlos. —Algunos en la audiencia se rieron.

—¿Qué nos vas a cantar?

Inmediatamente se lanzó a una canción y por fortuna era una que la banda conocía, así que quedaron a la par de ella en la tercera línea. Obviamente Bella sólo reproducía el sonido de las palabras que no conocía y pronunció mal casi la mitad, pero todo fue compensado por su obvio entusiasmo. Alice se unió a ella y cantó los coros.

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me…_

Edward gimió.

—¿Ya te arrepientes de la elección en su educación musical, Jacob?

—No, lo está haciendo muy bien. —Todos habían llegado a la parte instrumental y Bella estaba dando vueltas en el escenario, lanzando de una patada sus zapatos con alegría. Todo el bar se unió para el siguiente coro y los aplausos y aclamaciones casi hacen temblar las paredes. Bella sonrió y saludó con la mano.

—Edwurr —dijo—. Amo a Edwurr. —Y entonces comenzó a cantar "Come Monday" y Edward sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. Ella miró hacia su mesa y él besó la punta de sus dedos para soplarle un beso a ella. Ella pareció entender el gesto. Sonrió y le dio a la canción una dulce nota de felicidad. Le regresó el micrófono a Alice en medio de los aplausos y se bajó del escenario para correr hacia él. Todo el bar los animó cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos por un beso apasionado.

* * *

Jacob fue el primero en entrar al apartamento, así que él lo vio primero y casi se muere del susto al ver a alguien en lo que se supone debía ser un apartamento vacío.

—¡Jesús! —espetó.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es? —Emmett se adelantó a él listo para pelear.

—Jinx.

..

* * *

*"Sugar daddy" invariablemente implica una diferencia de edad considerable entre el "amante" hombre y la mujer. En general el hombre es lo suficientemente mayor como para ser el padre o el abuelo. El "sugar daddy" paga por todos los gastos de su amante.

* * *

Pues resultó que Tanya sí estaba embarazada pero no era de Edward… ya veremos qué pasa con Jasper.

Espero que les haya gustado, la siguiente actualización será el 9 de agosto, de todas formas estén pendientes del grupo de Facebook, ahí iré avisando cualquier cosa. Pueden buscarlo con el nombre de **FungysCullen13-Traducciones**.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ^^

Stefi Cullen, PRISGPE, Zanzamaru, Cullen-21-gladys, Nyx-88, YBoaa, Nana Black Star, lauratwilighter8, Vanerk, freckles03, denisseR-cullen, PinkLady, fati21, Moni Camacho, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, nathaliavalencia351, Gretchen CullenMasen, hanna1441, Deathxrevenge, terewee, Alea Jacta Est, Soemarie Grey, Isis Janet, lesli d, TheDC1809, Jade HSos


	13. Capítulo 13

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta:** Isa.

* * *

**Diosa Oscura**

Por Lissa Bryan

~.~

**Capítulo 13**

..

Shinx estaba sentado en el sofá. Se levantó y le hizo una reverencia a Bella.

La furia la inundó y lanzó su poder hacia Shinx, golpeando su espalda contra la pared con tanta fuerza que el concreto crujió. Lo sostuvo ahí, y él no intentó resistirse. Los Portadores de Hojas tenían sus propios poderes, pero a esta altura dentro de la estructura de acero y vidrio, desconectado de la tierra, estos se debilitaban.

—¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi vivienda sin mi permiso? —siseó ella. Sus ojos ardían con ira—. Debería matarte por esto.

Edwurr la miró y sabiamente retrocedió un paso.

—Diosa Oscura, Señora de la Noche, Dama de la Lluvia, ruego su perdón, pero no estaba seguro de que sus guardianes me permitieran verla, o que transmitieran mi mensaje.

Bella parpadeó. La palabra en Catalupan que había usado podía significar cuidadores o captores. ¿Shaykob y Edwurr le habrían prohibido a Shinx el verla y le ocultarían su visita a ella? Frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Por qué lo harían?

—¿Dónde está Veelx?

—¿Quién?

—Se refiere a Felix —intervino Shaykob—. ¿Cómo lograste evadirlo, y dónde está?

—Durmiendo —respondió Shinx en inglés.

—¿Durmiendo? —repitió Shaykob de manera estúpida—. Felix no _duerme_.

Shinx sonrió ligeramente.

—Es humano. Te aseguro que sí lo hace.

—¿Dónde? —espetó Bella, entendiendo sólo fragmentos de la conversación, pero fue lo suficiente para comprender la idea general. Soltó a Shinx y el cayó ligeramente sobre sus pies. Él señaló la pequeña alacena que estaba junto a la entrada. Shaykob la abrió y Veelx cayó en sus brazos. Bella gritó y se apresuró para palmear sus mejillas. Veelx estaba vivo; ella podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, pero estaba hechizado y no despertaría hasta que Shinx le quitara el hechizo.

—Libéralo, ahora —le ordenó en Catalupan.

—Perdóneme, Diosa. No sabía que era su sirviente.

Bella tuvo que detenerse para no aplastarlo como a un insecto.

—¡Libéralo _ya_!

—Sí, Diosa. —Shinx tomó una bolsita de su cinturón y sacó un poco de polvo poniéndolo en la palma de su mano. Lo sopló llenando a Veelx con el polvo, el cual desapareció casi al instante cuando cayó sobre su traje negro.

Los ojos de Veelx se abrieron y se movió sorprendentemente rápido para un ser humano. Se lanzó contra Shinx y lo tiró al piso. Levantó el puño pero se congeló cuando vio a Shaykob y a Edward de pie cerca de él. Él les dijo algo que Bella no entendió y cuando Edwurr respondió, con sus ojos en Bella, Veelx bajó el puño, aunque con un poco de reticencia. Se puso de pie y se acomodó el traje quitándose el polvo de su ropa oscura. Shinx se puso de pie con un movimiento suave y grácil.

—Me disculpo de nuevo, Diosa. Si hubiera sabido que era su sirviente...

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres, Shinx? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para violar la santidad de mi vivienda?

—Hay algo que debo mostrarle. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Ella lo consideró por un momento y luego asintió.

—Hablar Shinx —le dijo a Shaykob y Edwurr. Edwurr se veía como si quisiera oponerse, lo cual hizo que Bella se preguntara si Shinx había dicho la verdad. Lo guió por el pasillo hacia una de las alcobas que estaba desocupada. Como todas las alcobas de este lugar, tenía dos bancas anchas que quedaban una frente a otra con una pequeña mesa en medio —no podía recordar el nombre que Edwurr le había dado a los asientos—. Shinx tuvo los modales suficientes para quedarse de pie hasta que ella se sentó, pero la inquietó al sentarse junto a ella en lugar de ir a la otra banca.

—Diosa, deseo compartir una visión con usted.

Ella nunca antes había compartido mentes con un Portador de Hojas, pero sí le habían contado qué implicaba. No estaba segura de confiar tanto en él, pero cuando agachó la cabeza y dijo, "Por favor" de manera suave y suplicante, ella asintió.

Shinx ladeó la cabeza y ella mordió su garganta. Lo escuchó jadear; ella no podía dominar su mente para aliviar el dolor de la forma en que podía hacerlo con los humanos. La sangre inundó su boca y casi vomitó. La sangre de los Portadores de Hojas era más espesa que la de los humanos y enfermizamente dulce, como la savia del árbol. Cuando ella tomó la suficiente, se alejó y se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre la boca. Juntaron sus manos y se miraron a los ojos. Ella podía sentir que estaba comenzando. Las pupilas de él parecieron dilatarse hasta que fue todo lo que ella pudo ver. Sintió que caía dentro de éstas, dentro de un largo túnel sin paredes, cayendo al infinito. Él la atrapó y la oscuridad retrocedió para dar lugar a un enorme bosque debajo de ellos.

Volaron juntos a una velocidad increíble. Ella podía ver villas por aquí y por allá, templos que se asomaban sobre las copas de los árboles, sembradíos y un río que se movía a través del bosque como un moño plateado.

—Éste es el Catalupa que usted conocía —dijo Shinx.

—Sí. —Ella nunca lo había visto desde arriba, pero lo sentía en su corazón. Su tierra natal, su tierra, el frondoso bosque verde que había nutrido a su gente, que les había proporcionado fruta y asilo.

Él pasó una mano sobre el rostro de ella.

—Y así es ahora.

El bosque ya no estaba. Ella gritó sorprendida. Él le había dicho que ya casi no existía el bosque, pero ella no lo había comprendido por completo, no sabía la magnitud de su pérdida. La tierra estaba crudamente desnuda, dando hogar al pastoreo, en algunos lugares había ordenadas hileras de cultivo. Las casas sólo estaban rodeadas de pasto y un montón de arbustos. Shinx los llevó por el río y ella retrocedió ante el hedor. En su nariz picaba un olor penetrante que no reconoció.

—Químicos —explicó Shinx—. Químicos y basura. Desechos del campo. —Él tocó su mano y brincaron hacia algo que ella no entendió. Era… una caverna en la tierra y había gente sacando montones de rocas. Debajo corría un pequeño riachuelo de fluidos anaranjados hacia el río.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella.

—Ácidos que utilizan para separar los metales de la piedra —dijo Shinx—. Ha visto las maravillas de las ciudades humanas. Ahora quiero que vea cuál es el costo.

Mientras seguían avanzando veía cómo iban disminuyendo los bosques al igual que las criaturas salvajes que vivían ahí.

—No es sólo su tierra la que han destruido. Ésta es su patria, donde está usted ahora. —Le enseñó una llanura llena de animales grandes y peludos llamados búfalos, y luego la enorme pila de huesos que dejaban las personas que los mataban para alimentar a aquellos que vivían en la tierra que querían poseer. Y luego la pradera se convirtió en campos divididos por cercas y ya no había espacios abiertos para que los animales pasearan.

—Su número creció cuando El Balance cayó —dijo Shinx, y ella supo que se estaba refiriendo a los humanos. Ella veía como las ciudades crecían sobre la tierra como moho sobre el pan, se esparcían, se extendían, terminando con el campo. Le mostró los arroyos contaminados que fluían en los túneles que había bajo la ciudad hacia el río. La llevó a un lugar donde había montañas de artefactos fabricados por el hombre. Ella olió comida podrida, el desecho de niños, el penetrante hedor de los químicos.

—No lo entiendo —dijo ella.

—Es un basurero, es aquí donde se deshacen de las cosas que ya no quieren.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero. No entiendo por qué me estás mostrando esto.

—Quería mostrarle el costo del desequilibro. —Él tocó su mano de nuevo y aparecieron sobre el océano.

—Las aguas saladas están muriendo —dijo—. Sacan muchos peces para comer, y los químicos y basura que caen aquí desde los ríos… —sacudió la cabeza—. El humo de sus fábricas contamina el aire; suelo, agua y aire, todo contaminado por ellos.

Ella lo vio con suspicacia. No estaba segura de que él le estuviera diciendo toda la verdad. Después de todo él tenía una orden, algo que quería que ella hiciera.

—Y ahora le mostraré a mi gente. —Hubo un remolino de color y luego ella estuvo en los bosques de nuevo, en el frío abrazo verde de los antiguos árboles, pero se escuchaba un zumbido en la distancia que ella no reconoció. Él hizo a un lado grandes hojas y al otro lado ella vio a una mujer recostada en medio de un pequeño estanque. Su largo cabello blanco se extendía alrededor de ella en la orilla. Sus oídos eran puntiagudos. Entonces era una Portadora de Hojas. Pero había algo mal con ella; se veía pálida y apática. Vio como un pequeño duende revoloteaba sobre ella y se posaba sobre la mano de la Portadora de Hojas. Había algo que no encajaba ahí. Se suponía que debían centellar, brillar. Éste sólo tenía un ligero resplandor. Tembló y después se quedó quieto al caer, y como si hubiera estado compuesto de rayos de sol y humo; se desvaneció en la nada. La mujer lloró y cerró la mano, como si quisiera obligar al pequeño duende a quedarse ahí. Su pena era desgarradora y Bella sintió que las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos.

—A medida que los bosques van muriendo, nosotros morimos también con ellos, a menos de que escapemos a otra tierra donde se mantenga El Balance. Pero algunos no se irán. Desean quedarse para intentar atender lo poco que queda de nuestro mundo. La mujer que vio ahí es mi hermana. Ella se mantiene en esta parte del bosque, pero los humanos cada vez se acercan más con sus sierras. Puede escucharlos. —Ese era el zumbido que ella escuchaba—. El árbol de su corazón caerá pronto. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa?

Sí. Cada Portador de Hojas tenía un árbol con el que estaba conectado, al que atendían y cuidaban, y el árbol los protegía y los nutría por eso. Su magia mantenía al árbol floreciendo siempre y cuando el Portador de Hojas viviera, pero no era inmune a sierras o fuego. Muy pocos podían sobrevivir luego de que su árbol fuera tumbado.

Shinx palmeó el hombro de Bella y regresaron al apartamento. Bella se apartó de Shinx y se aceró junto a la ventana. Miró hacia la ciudad que tenía abajo, cubierta con pavimento gris sin ningún árbol a la vista. ¿Cuántas hadas habrían habitado aquí, se preguntó, antes de que cortaran los árboles y enterraran la tierra bajo concreto?

—Éste es el precio a pagar cuando no hay balance —dijo Shinx tranquilamente—. ¿Ahora entiende por qué los elfos esperamos que sea usted la que, según la profecía, restaurará el balance? Es demasiado tarde para mi hermana, y probablemente para mí también, pero usted puede salvar a los pocos que quedan.

Era demasiado. Ella no podía procesar todo lo que había visto, mucho menos contestarle una pregunta que no estaba segura de haber entendido por completo.

—Déjame —ordenó Bella. Por la comisura de su ojo lo vio hacer una reverencia y obedecer. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse detrás de él.

Recargó la frente en la ventana. ¿Podía confiar en él? ¿Le había mostrado imágenes verdaderas? Después de todo, él había controlado la visión. Pudo haber inventado todas esas escenas.

Poco después lo vio salir del edificio, estaba abajo a la distancia, una figura curiosamente brillante, era como si absorbiera la poca luz que quedaba en las calles y la reflejara. Él se detuvo y se giró para mirar hacia la ventana y le hizo una señal con la mano a ella. Ella sabía que él no podía verla, pero aún así presionó la palma de su mano contra la ventana en señal de respuesta. Él se detuvo junto a unas flores que estaban en una pequeña piedra. Una de las ramas estaba medio muerta. Shinx se inclinó hacia ésta. No pudo ver lo que él hizo, pero cuando se alejó la rama estaba cubierta de hojas y flores, ahora se veía mejor que sus compañeras. Él miró hacia su ventana de nuevo y luego hacia la calle, donde se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

* * *

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y Edward seguía frente a su laptop.

El lunes Jacob contestó el teléfono para encontrar al rector de la universidad en la línea. Quería saber cuándo regresaría el Doctor Cullen a la universidad.

La Universidad de Austlyn dejaba a Edward ir y venir a su antojo, y una ausencia de un mes o más no era algo extraño en él si se entretenía con algo fuera de la academia. El rector había recalcado que no quería que el Doctor Cullen se sintiera presionado; simplemente tenían curiosidad y esperaban que no hubiera algún problema. Probablemente les preocupaba que Edward estuviera enojado porque Jacob había sido puesto en baja administrativa. Jacob le aseguró que todo estaba bien y que el Doctor Cullen regresaría pronto.

Edward ya había pensado en regresar porque quería analizar las muestras que le había tomado a Bella. Ella no protestó cuando él metió un algodón en su boca para recolectar una muestra de saliva, aunque la prueba de sangre la había hecho enojar porque le dolió cuando él le metió la aguja al brazo. Sabía que tendría que hacer los análisis químicos él mismo. Si alguien más veía las muestras, mínimo se sentirían intrigados y no confiaba en ellos para que se mantuvieran callados sobre unos resultados que serían, como mínimo, asombrosos.

La sangre de Bella vista bajo un microscopio era fascinante. Sólo tenía un tipo de células sanguíneas, contrario a los humanos que tenían células rojas y blancas. Se comportaban como virus y devoraban cualquier otro tipo de célula que fuera introducida a la prueba. Desafortunadamente todas las células de su muestra murieron veinticuatro horas después y él no quería pedirle otra.

Ya que al parecer no tenía mucho tiempo para estudiar las muestras, Edward había pasado los últimos dos días en el laboratorio haciendo varias pruebas y no se detuvo a excepción de cuando Jacob le recordó que tenía que comer o dormir.

La calefacción cobró vida, y las fotos de Bella se agitaron en la pared. Bella amó la cámara digital que Jacob le había dado. Había tomado fotos de todo y todos en el apartamento, y cuando Jacob le enseñó cómo imprimirlas, las había pegado en todas partes sobre la pared. Usó la cámara para investigar cosas que no podía ver, como dentro de los ductos y bajo el refrigerador, luego tomó fotos de las partes de su cuerpo que normalmente no podía ver y él batalló mucho para convencerla de no colgarlas también.

Eso le recordaba: llevaba rato sin ver a Bella. Había estado viendo _Plaza Sésamo_, pero ahora la televisión estaba apagada y no se veía por ninguna parte. Guardó su trabajo y se levantó. Un ruido en la cocina lo llevó a esa dirección. Encontró a Bella removiendo estratégicamente una olla en la estufa y en un plato junto a su codo estaba un sándwich de seis pulgadas de grosor. —Bella, corazón, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Shaykob dice, "¡Edwurr comer!" y Bella hace comida para Edwurr. —Ella sonrió y le quitó la tapa a la olla para mostrarle su contenido: sopa de pollo.

—Gracias, Bella —dijo Edward. Él acercó un tazón y ella le sirvió la sopa. Ella lo miró expectante, así que él metió una cuchara en el tazón y le dio una pequeña probada. Estaba espesa y muy salada ya que al parecer no le había agregado nada de agua, pero él sonrió y dijo—: ¡Delicioso!

Ella le dio el plato con el sándwich. Él se preguntó cómo demonios iba a comérselo. Sacó un cuchillo del cajón y decidió cortar el sándwich a la mitad, sólo para toparse con algo grueso e inflexible bajo el cuchillo. Abrió el sándwich y luego miró a Bella. Había tres rebanadas de queso americano aún con los envoltorios puestos.

—Se supone que tienes que desenvolverlos primero —le aconsejó. Los agarró y encontró que la parte de atrás estaba embarrada de cátsup. _¿Qué rayos le puso? _Desenvolvió las rebanadas de queso para enseñarle (Edward odiaba el queso americano) y luego se dedicó a estudiar los estratos de la combinación culinaria de Bella: una rebanada de jamón, seguido de lechuga, mayonesa sobre eso, con rebanadas de salchichón y algo que parecía ser huevo crudo. Había usado todos los condimentos del refrigerador, incluyendo la mitad del tarro de pan granulado. Aparentemente ése era otro mito descubierto. Una capa de rebanadas crudas de tocino, dobladas perfectamente una junto a otra, estaba bajo una gruesa capa de mantequilla de maní.

—Se ve rico —la alabó—, pero no puedo comerlo todo. —Hizo como si tuviera el estómago lleno.

—Voy por Shaykob —dijo ella con decisión.

En cuanto ella estuvo fuera de su vista, él tiró la mitad de su sándwich por el ducto de la basura y la sopa la tiró por el fregadero. Jacob llegó arrastrando los pies desde su habitación, vistiendo sólo un par de pantalones de pijama con imágenes de Bob Esponja en toda la superficie; obviamente lo habían despertado de un profundo sueño. Se rascó y bostezó mientras Bella lo jalaba del brazo hacia la cocina. Edward pretendió estar masticando. Agarró su tazón de sopa y tomó una cucharada.

—_Bon appétit_.

—¿Qué carajos es esto? —Jacob se talló los ojos y miró incrédulo el sándwich—. ¿Es esa jodida salsa A1?

—Al parecer. El que un vampiro cocine es algo así como mandar a un chico daltónico a comprar ropa de mujer. —Edward se comió una cucharada de su sopa con gusto—. Disfruta de tu almuerzo.

—Cabrón —dijo Jacob. Miró la expresión llena de esperanza de Bella y agarró el sándwich con un suspiro.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Edward llegó a la universidad alrededor de las diez de la mañana, pero en lugar de ir al laboratorio se fue a la librería. Emmett lo siguió vistiendo su nuevo traje Brooks Brothers que Esme le había comprado luego de horrorizarse por el traje de "guardaespaldas" de Emmett. Ella le había dicho que era justo que la jefa comprara los uniformes que usaría en el trabajo para evitar herir su orgullo. Mientras más se acercaban a la librería, Edward más pensaba que Emmett se aburriría tanto aquí como en el laboratorio, pero afortunadamente él siempre era capaz de buscarse su propia manera de entretenimiento. Ayer había agarrado tres clips y los había arreglado en forma de rosa, algo sorprendentemente artístico para él. Se lo había dado a Rosalie, que pensó que era una pieza de joyería hasta que le dijo que él la había hecho. Rápidamente ella lo había puesto en un collar como si fuera un pendiente, y Emmett se sintió complacido.

Mientras Edward buscaba en el catálogo computarizado de la librería, Emmett lo sorprendió de nuevo al regresar de las estanterías con el _Purgatorio_ de Dante en la mano, y luego sentó su gran figura en una de las sillas de la librería. Pasó por el libro hasta que encontró la página que parecía estar buscando y comenzó a leer.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, Doctor Cullen? —Edward saltó ante la inesperada voz y se giró para encontrar a Jessica, la asistente de Jacob, de pie junto a él. Llevaba una insignia que la distinguía como encargada de la librería, así que debía tener un trabajo de medio tiempo también aquí.

Él se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza.

Ella miró sobre su hombro hacia la pantalla.

—¿Leyendas vampíricas de Sudamérica? Es extraño que usted esté investigando eso.

Emmett estaba frente a ellos con el dedo metido entre el libro para no perder la página.

—Muévase por favor, señorita —dijo con firmeza—. El señor Cullen no necesita ayuda.

—Sólo estaba…

—Muévase. Odiaría tener que llamar a seguridad.

Jessica frunció el ceño, pero asintió y se fue. Edward vocalizó un "Gracias" hacia Emmett y volvió a estudiar la pantalla.

Luego de una hora ya estaba sentado en una mesa con libros esparcidos a su alrededor, tomando notas mientras leía. Estaba buscando leyendas que pudieran referirse sobre Bella. Afuera de los Catalupans, no encontró nada definitivo. Había unos cuantos detalles interesantes sobre la Gran Diosa de Teotihuacán, que estaba pintada en los murales con una "nariz" picuda y con agua cayendo de sus manos con gente danzando y rezando bajo ella, pero él dudaba que la influencia de Bella se hubiera extendido tanto. No pudo encontrar mucha información de Acolnahuácatl, dios del inframundo, a quien sus devotos le daban sangre en sacrificio hasta que ya no estaba sediento.

Puso los libros en el carrito de la librería (había letreros que les pedían a los clientes que no acomodaran los libros ellos mismos) y se dirigió al corredor. Envuelto en sus propios pensamientos, como siempre estaba, no notó al hombre que estaba barriendo la banqueta hasta que topó con él.

—Lo siento —soltó.

El hombre se enderezó luego de agacharse para recoger su escoba, que había caído de su mano luego del golpe, justo cuando Edward miraba su cara. Era Jasper Whitlock, el que embarazó a su ex novia. Jasper bajó los ojos al piso.

—Discúlpeme, Doctor Cullen.

Edward no sabía qué decir, una aflicción que sufría seguido, pero en este caso era particularmente incómodo.

Jasper se frotó la barbilla.

—Yo... uh... quería hablar con usted, en realidad. Sólo que no sabía cómo comunicarme. No sabía si Jacob estaba de humor para pasar un mensaje. —Miró a Emmett con cautela, pero Emmett sólo lo miró mal y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Edward se recargó contra la pared de retención que se alineaba junto a la banqueta.

—De acuerdo.

—Necesito disculparme con usted —dijo Jasper—. Si hubiera sabido que Tanya estaba… Mierda, no lo estoy diciendo bien. —Respiró profundamente—. Hice algo mal, y lo sé. Sabía que ella estaba comprometida, pero nunca me dijo su nombre y la verdad imaginé que era un hombre mayor. Las cosas que decía sobre la negligencia que tenía hacia ella..., me hizo pensar que su relación con ella no era... —se detuvo y maldijo por lo bajo—. Lo siento. Supongo que no hubiera importado incluso si usted hubiera sido un hombre mayor. Aun así estuvo mal.

—¿Qué hay de mi hermana? —demandó Emmett—. No has dicho ni una maldita palabra de ella. ¿Ella sabía que te cogías a otras a sus espaldas?

—No fue así —protestó Jasper.

Emmett resopló.

—¿En serio? Entonces, ¿cómo _fue_, eh?

Jasper alzó la barbilla.

—Eso es entre Alice y yo.

—¿Así que ya lo sabe?

Jasper arrastró los pies.

—Entonces, ¿no lo sabe? Imagino que la razón por la que no se lo has dicho es porque tienes miedo de su reacción. —Emmett le sonrió a Jasper—. Tienes tres días para terminar con ella, o yo mismo se lo diré.

Jasper dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos.

—Compa, se va a enterar tarde o temprano —dijo Emmett, pero su tono se había suavizado un poco—. No puedes esconderle algo como esto. ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Esconderle al niño? ¿No formar parte de su vida? ¿Crees que Alice no se dará cuenta que parte de tu salario se va a manutención de un niño?

—No he hablado con Tanya —dijo Jasper—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea mío.

—Pues no es de él —dijo Emmett señalando a Edward, y Edward sintió que su rostro ardía. ¿Todos sabían sobre su vida sexual (o falta de ella) con Tanya?

—Sé que no fui el único... um... —Miró a Edward y Edward agitó una mano en el aire quitándole hierro al asunto—. Como sea, no puedo estar seguro de que es mío hasta que nazca.

—¿Tu estrategia es esperar y rezar? —dijo Emmett con incredulidad—. Jacob tenía razón, no mereces a mi hermana, y no es porque hayas estado en prisión, es porque eres un cabrón.

—Mira, voy a hacer lo correcto…

—Si _tienes_ que hacerlo, ¿quieres decir? ¿Dejar a Tanya batallar sola hasta que te demuestre que es tu hijo?

—Hasta que hayas estado en esta situación…

Emmett asintió.

—Tienes razón. Nunca he estado en esta situación, porque yo sí he sido _responsable_, lo cual parece ser un concepto extraño para ti.

Si Edward no lo hubiera visto, él nunca lo hubiera creído: Emmett Black dándole un sermón a alguien más sobre responsabilidad. Era casi tan bizarro como Jacob predicando la abstinencia.

—Tres días —le advirtió de nuevo a Jasper.

* * *

Edward no se sorprendió al ver a Rose esperándolos cuando regresaron al apartamento. Ella y Emmett habían salido una tarde luego de que Edward regresara de la universidad, pero era a Edward a quien quería. Jacob estaba sentado junto a ella y tenía la mirada de _"Tenemos que hablar_" en su rostro que nunca terminaba bien.

Fue Rosalie quien lo dijo:

—Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo.

Edward se sentó en el sofá y asintió.

Rose se veía extrañamente insegura.

—Es sobre Bella.

Edward esperó.

—Descubrí hacia dónde se fue Jinx luego de bajar del barco. Fue a Italia, y sólo se me ocurre una razón para ello. —Rosalie giró su pendiente de rosa en la cadena—. Creo que fue a contarle a la Reina sobre Bella.

La frente de Edward se arrugó.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—No estoy segura —contestó Rose, pero algo le dijo a Edward que tenía una idea—. Pero ahora que la Reina sabe sobre ella, va a querer que Bella se registre y le jure lealtad.

—Oh mierda —dijo Emmett, resumiendo la situación con bastante elocuencia—. Rosie, ella ni siquiera sabe que es vampiro. Piensa que es una diosa, y ninguna diosa le jura obediencia a un mortal.

—La Reina Victoria no es mortal.

Emmett gruñó.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Esto puede salir mal, Edward. Ella está a punto de enfrentarse a una infernal sorpresa.

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Necesitamos presentarla a otros vampiros. —Esto vino de Jacob. Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas—. Creo que ése es el primer paso. Hacerlo en un ambiente seguro y tranquilo para que no se asuste. Odio hacerle esto, Edward, pero tiene que saberlo. La Reina pudo haber enviado ya a los Volturi.

—Policías vampiros —dijo Rose ante la mirada de Edward.

—Lo que quiero saber es qué tipo de juego está jugando Jinx —dijo Jacob—. ¿Qué demonios espera ganar al obligar a Bella a enfrentar lo que es?

—Ni siquiera nosotros podemos explicárselo —se lamentó Edward—. ¿Por qué no pudo esperar...?

Rose se frotó las sientes.

—No creo que su sincronización fuera accidental. ¿Te dijo ella algo sobre la conversación que tuvieron el otro día?

—Me dijo "Shinx basura". Asumí que dijo que él no tenía nada importante que decir. No parecía querer hablar sobre eso, así que no la presioné.

—Pues creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que, sea lo que sea que él está haciendo, no puede ser bueno. —Jacob miró alrededor de su pequeño grupo—. Y bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ^^

Cullen-21-gladys, freckles03, Jade HSos, Zanzamaru, nathaliavalencia351, Nyx-88, PRISGPE, solecitopucheta, Zaida Gtz Verdad, hanna1441, terewee, YBoaa, lesli d, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Stefi Cullen, fati21, Isis Janet, Vanerk II, Gretchen CullenMasen, PinkLady, Deathxrevenge, liduvina, lokaxtv, angiers1


End file.
